Suspicion: Senior Year
by McDreamyMcSteamyLvr
Summary: Reed's social status is back to where all the drama started. President Of Billings. But this time,Josh wont be there to rescue her.And now Reed has to spend senior year, alone. But not for long,a unexpected guess is coming and may just shake things up.
1. GoodBye

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does**_

"I'm going to miss you" Josh said squeezing my hand, and walking me towards Billings. I spent the entire summer with him and his family in Bahamas, and now coming back to Billings I can call my self an official senior. I don't know how Josh did it, but some how me managed to talk my dad into letting him drop me to school.

"One more year" I said excitedly. Just one more year and I could be with Josh and Noelle at Yale. One more year and I would be a college student.

"One more excruciating year" Josh said, squeezing my hand tighter, and then he stopped in front of billings.

"I guess that's it" I said turning to him. Josh rested the last of my suitcases in front of Billings next to the rest of my suitcases. We had walked back and forth from his car to Billings about 4times, and Josh carried one suitcase each trip. It was also a chance for me to spend as much time with Josh as possible before he leaves.

"No drama this year" he said turning towards me and rubbing my arm with his hands.

"I wish it could be that simple" I said in a exasperated tone, and rolling my eyes for more of an affect.

"If you need to get away, just call" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, "I'm just a few hours away"

"I know" I said pressing my forehead against his and looking into his green eyes.

Josh pulled me tighter against him so that every inch of my body was touching every inch of his.

"Just a few hours" he said again, and then kissed me avidly on my lips.

I pulled away and smiled at him while biting down on my bottom lip.

"I better get going" Josh said checking his watch, and then placing his hand behind his head, "Freshman orientation"

"Freshmen" I said laughing.

"Seniors" Josh said smiling down on me. I swore that he grew another inch over the summer, I came up to about his shoulder.

"So I guess this is goodbye" I said looking down at the floor. My voice cracked when the word 'goodbye' escaped my lips.

"I guess…" Josh said. Before I could say anything, Josh pushed me up against the outer wall of Billings and gave me a deep kiss. The taste of the mocha latte was still fresh on his tongue, which made the kiss taste even more better. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Josh wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Very gently, I lifted my hand up off his neck, and twirled my fingers in his hair. The head that used to be filled with blonde curls was now overtaken by overgrown golden curls. His hair just changed colors sometime during our summer vacation when we spent time in the Bahamas. I guess it was the sun that changed it or something, but whatever it was, it was working for him.

"I'm really going to miss you" Josh whispered in-between kisses.

"I'm really going to miss _this"_ I whispered.

"Me too" Josh muttered.

Very gradually Josh pulled his lips away from mine, and then breathed out a heavy sigh. I licked the place on my lips where just a few seconds ago Josh's lips and mine met for the last time.

"I'll walk you back to your car" I told Josh.

"Then that would kind of defeat the purpose of me walking you here" Josh said with a laugh.

"I just want to spend as much time with you as possible" I said innocently. Josh pulled me away from the wall and back to the front of the stairs.

"I really should be going" Josh said lowly, and gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

"So…" I said biting my lip. We needed to be together as long as possible, and stalling was the only way that would happen.

"So I have a gift for you" Josh said. Josh reached into the pockets of his dark blue Levi's jeans and pulled out a small blue box.

"What is that?" I asked excitedly. He opened the blue box and pulled out a silver necklace, and on the necklace was a silver key that was acting as a pendent. The key looked like a regular old key, so what made it so special?

"A key" Josh said dangling the necklace in front of my face.

Without thinking, my hand lifted up and gently touched the key.

"A key to what?" I asked still keeping my eyes trained on the necklace, "your heart?"

"You already have that key" Josh said smiling, "this is a key to another special place"

"What?"

"The Art Cemetery" Josh said subtly. My eyes pulled of the key and into Josh's. He was serious, he was really giving me the key to the Art Cemetery. The key where the most important things happened to us, and also the most emotional. The key to where Josh and I spent our most happiest moments.

"Your giving me the key to the Art Cemetery?" I incredulously while biting my lip.

"A key" Josh said correcting me. Then he reached into the same pocket and pulled out his ring of keys and twirled it around his index finger. Sure enough, the key to the Art Cemetery was safely secured onto the ring.

"You cut the key?" I asked smiling.

"For when you feel like you need to get away from it all" Josh said, "Your welcome"

"Thank You!" I said taking the key from him and wrapping my arms around his waste, "I love it!"

The beep on Josh's phone went off, which meant that he really had to leave now.

"Time to leave?" I asked sadly.

He nodded.

Josh leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" I said lowly.

Josh turned away and started walking down the path, back to his car. His hair was bobbing up and down as he walked back, mostly due to the wind, but he still looked adorable.

"I love you" I called behind him. But my voice was so low that I wasn't even sure if he heard it or not.

When Josh reached his car he turned around and mouthed 'I love you too'. Something inside me felt like I was floating on could nine. But when I watched Josh get into the car, it felt like everything that was lifting me up, was forcing me down to the reality of earth. Josh then backed out of the student parking space, turned around to me one more time, and then turned back around and backed out of the parking lot.

I could feel a tear trying to break its way through, but I wouldn't let it have the satisfaction.

When Josh was finally out of my view, I turned around and faced Billings.

"I'm Reed Brennan" I said looking up at the tall building, "Senior"

I looked back down to my luggage on the floor, and my eyes crossed over to my hand where the necklace Josh had just given me was tangled through my fingers.

I looked at the key and touched it with my other finger.

"I love you, Josh" I whispered to the key.

Then it felt like something deep down was saying 'I love you, Reed', and the tear that I was trying so hard to stop from coming down, drained down my cheek. Then I realized, when Josh left he left part of him with me. And when he left, part of me went with him. I smiled down to the key, and then back up to the Billings building.

"Reed Brennan" I said with a smile seeping across my face, "President of Billings"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_This is my very first Fanfiction. I wanted to start of with Paradise Lost, but it makes no sense seeing as how the book comes out in 11days. So this is what I think will happen in Suspicion. Its kinda short, yea. But my next chapter will be much longer, I just wanted this entire chapter to be devoted to Reed and Josh. No Billings. But I really hope you liked this story:) It took me a while to come up with it, and I was still debating on whether or not to write it. But in the end, I choose yes. Hope you like it:)_**

**_~Pegasus_**


	2. Returning Student

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does**

Walking into Billings gave me a adrenaline rush. This would be the very last year I would have to walk into this place, and this would be the last year this place caused me any problems. This year would be the best yet. My last year at Easton was going to be perfect, and almost drama-free.

"Reed!!" an excited voice called from upstairs.

"Yea?" I asked resting my Louis Vuitton purse on the floor next to me.

"Ohmigod!" the voice yelled, and then I heard stomping down on the stairs. And before I knew it, I was in the arms of one of my best friends at Easton.

"Reed!" Constance Talbot said tightening her grip on me, and the girl had a good grip.

"Hey" I said smiling. At least this is one person I can count on that will never cause me drama. She pulled away and I got a good look at her. She really changed. Her head that was once filled with curly orange hair was now straight and came down to just below her shoulders, it was toned down to a darker orange with blonde highlights. She got a little tanner over the summer and her fashion defiantly changed. She was sporting a lace tank top with a black faux fur land hoodie on top of it, and a denim mini skirt with gray knee socks and black Uggs.

"What happened" I said smiling up at her, her eyes were glistening.

"Last year, new look" she said shrugging.

"And what did Whit say?" I joked.

"He loved it" Constance said happily. Whit was Constance's boyfriend since sophomore year. His real name was Walt Whittaker, but Whit was much easier.

"Can you help me with my suitcases?" I asked. It just dawned on me that they were still in front of the Billings step, just where Josh left them.

"Sure" Constance said, and walked outside with me to get my suitcases. We both had to take one suitcase in each hand, Josh made it look so easy, but really it wasn't. When it came to taking the suitcases upstairs, it took both of us to take just one upstairs.

"I can't believe you get to room with yourself" Constance said huffing as we rested the last suitcase in front of what was to be my new room.

"Crazy, I know!" I said happily. I finally get my own room in Billings, after 3years here. Sophomore year I roomed with Natasha, the beginning of Junior year I was rooming with a killer, for about 2months I was rooming by myself, but in the worst possible place on campus. And from January on I was rooming with Noelle in her room. And now her room is my new room.

"So what do you think it looks like?" Constance asked, "what do you think Noelle did to it?"

Before we left for summer break Noelle promised me that she would decorate my room over the summer to apologize for all the hell she put me through. She also promised me the presidency of Billings, but that was one thing I really didn't want. Josh told me that he would stick by me with what ever choice I choose, but Noelle wasn't as nice about it as Josh. She made the entire Billings House vote on me as their president, so now I'm president.

"I have no idea" I said smiling at my door. I took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped in.

The room completely took my breath away. The walls were white with one pair of red curtains hanging by the window that was adjacent to the bed. Pressed up underneath the window was a white drawer. It was decorated with a red fluffy rug that covered the entire top of it, and on top of the rug were pillows of different colors, deigns, and shapes that were neatly in order; but in the middle of all the pillows one pillow stood out. It was a rectangular white pillow that had little stars all over it, and in the middle it had the words 'I love you' in gold italic letters sewed into the pillow.

"Josh" I whispered smiling.

The drawer that was under the window was connected to two tall draws on either side of it. Hanging over the top of the tall drawers were paintings. Both looked like just collages of different colors, but both made by Josh. I don't when he made it, but I'm 100% sure he did, or else Noelle wouldn't have but it up there. My eyes maneuvered from the paintings to the bed. It was a white queen sized bed with a white Egyptian cotton bed spread on top it. There were a plethora of pillows on the bed as well, but there were two big white ones and the rest were pink and red. On the floor of the front of the bed were two soccer shaped bean bags, one was red, the other white. Across from the bed was the computer desk. The desk was glass with appliances spread across it. There was a iMac computer, iMac laptop, iPod touch, iPhone, touch digital camera, a soccer ball shaped iPod amplifier, and a desk lamp. There was a white leather desk chair pushed into the desk.

"This is your room?" Constance asked stepping up behind me. I had completely forgot that she was in the room. She was so quite half the time that it was hard to realize her presence.

"I guess" I said turning my head to face her. But it was what behind her that caught my attention. There were two big doors on the same wall as the bed.

"Is that the closet?" Constance asked, noticing my gaze.

"Maybe" I said walking over to one of the doors. I opened the door and was greeted by mounds of clothing. Inside the walk-in closet were clothes everywhere. They were separated by types. Skirts on one side, pants on the other, dresses on another, and shirts on the other. And on the floor were layers of shoes. Each separated by color, size, and type. This closet was so packed that I bet it was impossible to hold anything else. Then I walked out of that closet and into the other. It was exactly the same, filled to the rim with clothes.

"I love this room" I said smiling to myself. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life, and it all belonged to me. Everything in this room was mine, and I could do whatever I pleased with it.

"Anybody upstairs!" a voice shouted, it sounded like it was coming from down the hall. It sounded a bit muffled, but that was due to the thick wall that was separating us.

"In here!" Constance shouted. There was the sound of doors being slammed open, and then slammed shut; until finally my room door slammed open and a figure was standing in front of me, but the face was covered by pink hair.

"Kiki?" I asked stepping forward to the person. She was the only one in Billings who had pink hair, so her face was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Hey" Kiki said, and then lifted her hand and pulled her hair out of her face.

I walked forward and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh," she said pulling away, "Headmaster Layette is looking for you"

Headmaster Layette was our new headmaster because Headmaster Cromwell resigned after Sabine fired her gun. It wasn't something he had to quit over, the bullet didn't hit anyone, it just hit the wall. But we now have Headmaster Layette.

"I'll be right back" I said walking towards the door, and leaving. Just as I walked downstairs, I saw Amberly Carmichael open the door to Billings, with her butler struggling in behind her, his hands were filled with her suitcases. She didn't even bother glancing in my direction, she just wiped her polka dotted rain boots on the rug and walked right upstairs. As she walked upstairs I eyed her outfit, I had no idea how those boots matched with her red off the shoulder dress that came up to her knees, but then again she might think it looks cute.

I walked out of Billings and headed towards Hull Hall. I reached the front door and just as I was about to open it, the door swung open and Headmaster Layette stepped out. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair was nicely gelled back.

"Ms. Brennan" he said looking at me in shook. I was just as surprised as he was.

"Hey" I said catching my breath.

"Did you happen to see Mr. McCaffery?" he asked.

McCaffery? The only person I knew with that last name was Dash, and he couldn't be here, he was supposed to be at Yale.

"Are you sure you have the right name?" I asked him, maybe it was a spelling error or something.

Mr. Layette pulled out a folded sheet of paper from the pocket in his jacket and opened it.

"No" he said looking at the paper intensely, "Mr. Dash McCaffery"

That was no spelling mistake, but why would Dash be at Easton?

"Right here" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and sure enough, Dash was standing right in front of me. He had gotten taller from when I last saw him, and his hair and gotten a bit longer, but still manageable. Other than that, he still looked like the same Abercrombie model that I saw the last time. Actually, I haven't seen Dash since the last day of school. He came to pick Noelle up, and when I did see him, I tried avoiding him. We still haven't talked about the legacy thing, but I was just hoping that he had forgotten about it.

"Hey, Reed" he said smiling down on me. I looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, it might have sounded a little snobbish, but Dash didn't notice.

"I'm here for a entire semester" he said smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mr. McCaffery has been chosen as one of the few students to come back to Easton" Headmaster Layette said. I turned to him and looked at his face, he was serious. Then I turned to Dash and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Is that your favorite word?" he asked laughing, "Easton does this all the time. They bring back two of their best students for a semester to tell all the new seniors about their experiences at college. But you had to have spent at least one year at a college to come back."

"How do they choose?"

"You know at the beginning of the year how they have the first chapel meeting?" Dash explained, "and there is a boy and girl out of senior class that is choose to represent the students of Easton. You know, the boy sits in front of the boys and the girl sits in front of the girls"

I nodded.

"Well I was that student, so I get to come back for a semester"

"Who else is back with you?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Just me" he said. That just confused me even more.

"But you said…" I started.

"Who was the other student?" he asked cutting me off.

I tried to bring my memory back to my sophomore year. It was Dash and…. Noelle.

"Noelle" I said.

He nodded.

But Noelle had to repeat senior year because of what happened with Thomas. So technically, she is starting her first year in college instead of her second. So really, Noelle was supposed to be here with Dash.

"Get it now?" he asked smiling.

"Yea" I said.

"Ms. Brennan" Headmaster Layette said, I turned around to face him.

"Meet me in the chapel in 30minutes" he said.

"Okay" I said baffled a little.

"I'll tell you when you get there" he said, and then walked off to catch up with one of the administrators that were walking by.

I turned my attention back on Dash, and his smiled diminished from his face.

"We need to talk" he said.

"About what?" I asked, but I knew why. He wanted to talk about the Legacy. Even though it happened so long ago, we have yet to talk about it.

"Last year" he said, "is there anyplace we can go?"

I was about to tell him 'no', but then I felt the key that was on the chain knock against my neck. I touched the key with my hand and then looked up at Dash. He seemed desperate, he really needed to talk.

"Follow me" I said, and turned around and headed towards the Art Cemetery. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew they belonged to Dash.

Walking up to the Art Cemetery sent tingles up my spine. This place was meant for just Josh and I, how would he feel about me taking Dash here? But then again, he and Dash are best friends, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

I stooped down until my neck was at the same height of the doorknob, and then placed the key in the socket and turned it. It took some muscle, but I finally got the key to turn in the slot. I stood back up and opened the door to the Art Cemetery, and stepped inside. I heard Dash step inside after me, and shut the door behind me. I looked around the place, and it didn't look different. The only thing that changed was the furniture. Josh had taken out the love seat that he and Cheyenne had been on last year, and placed in a black leather couch. He said he did it to make me feel more comfortable; he was always thinking of others.

"This is the famous Art Cemetery" Dash exaggerated tone.

I turned around to face him. He's acting like its his first time being in here. Or is it?

"You've been here before" I said. It was when Blake came and Dash and I talked to him.

"When?" Dash asked, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember.

"The whole Blake thing" I remeinded him.

"Oh yea" Dash said, "but that was so long ago, like over 2years. I didnt even remember"

'Oh' I mouthed. I didn't knoww that this place as so secretive that Josh barely showed his friends.

"Can we talk now?" Dash asked. I looked at him and then nodded. I sat down on one end of the leather couch, and Dash sat on the other.

"Reed…" Dash started.

I didn't bother looking at him, I didn't want to see the emotion on his face.

"Please look at me" he said. Then the couch felt like some of the weight was lifted off of it, and then the weight came back down, but this time closer. I turned to look at Dash, and he was sitting closer than before, much closer. All he had to do was stretch his arm a little, and he would be touching my arm.

"About the Legacy…" he started, "I understand that we were drugged, and we weren't ourselves that night"

"So you just want to be friends?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me hurt a little and then shook his head.

"I wanted to tell you that those feelings were real" he said, "Reed, I do like you as more than a friend"

I looked at him in disbelieve. He was supposed to say that he didn't like me, he was supposed to say that he just wanted to be friends.

"What?" I asked confused.

"That night I saw you walk out of the building for your fundraiser, I was going to tell you that we should just be friends. And then you told me about the video thing and I knew for a fact that we should just be friends. Even though I offered you a ride home, I still was only caring about what Noelle would do" he said, "but then when Noelle and I got together over the summer and left you and Josh, I realized that I did care about you. A lot. That entire summer I was just waiting until I could come back to Easton and see you. See your smile" he said watching my lips, "see your blue eyes" he said looking me in the eyes, "to see you"

"But…Noelle" I stuttered.

"And I are in a on-again off-again relationship, and right now I don't know if its on or off. But right now I don't care. She was just mad that I had to come back to Easton, when she finally went to Yale. But I wouldn't give up the chance you seeing you" the way he said it, he seemed so sure of himself. Like he was practicing that line for ages, and now when he finally got to say it, it came out as perfection.

"I never told you this, Reed, because I didn't know how" he said. And then he looked deep into my eyes.

"but I love you"

Immediately, I knew it had been a bad idea to bring Dash here. The place where I told Josh so many times that I loved him, and the placed he told me he loved me. But Dash just saying he loved me, made everything seem so wrong, so different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Okay, so I got some reviews and some messages telling that the chapter before was too short. And I apologize. So I order to say sorry, I made this chapter long. I really hope you like it. This is my second chapter on Fan Fiction!. I'm working on another short story right now for 'Private' and I'll update it as soon as I can. I'm almost done! : ), well, hope you like it. _**

**_P.S. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love your input. If its critical or not, I still like it._**

**_P.P.S Hey, if you guys read my profile, you would see that I have alot of questions. But the main thing I need help on is writting 'Private' on fan fiction. There are somethings I'm confused about, but if you know someone who is like a 'Private' wiz, then can you let me know. Because I have a few questions. And if you yourself is a 'Private' wiz, then can you message me and tell me. Oh, and like I said, I do ask alot of questions. But if you know, please tell me. THANK YOU!_**

**_P.P.P.S Okay, so realized that I made a mistake. Thanks to Privateserieslvr and technofever for pointing out that Dash has actually been to the Art Cemetery. It was when Reed and Dash confronted Blake. Yeah, so I was wrong, LOL. Sorry:( _**

**_~Pegasus_ **


	3. First Night Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does**

I could feel Dash's cold eyes staring at my back as I stood up and walked away from the couch_. How could he love me?_ I kept asking myself, _What about Noelle? He already has a girlfriend, why doesn't he love her?_ These questions played over and over in my mind, as I tried to process what I was going to say to him. Finally, Dash got tired of the waiting and stood up.

"I know that your dating Josh" he said walking over to me, "and I know that you're in love with him, but I just had to let you know how I feel about you"

"Dash I…" I started.

"I know" he said cutting me off, "I know you just want to be friends, and I'll try to be your friend. But I'm not making you any promises. Reed, its going to be hard for me to be friends with you, and honestly, I'm not sure how long it will last."

My breath grew uneven while Dash talked. All I could think about was the next semester I had in stored for me at Easton with Dash. An entire semester with him telling me how much he loved me, and me not being able to see the guy I really love. The whole time he would probably try to get me to go on dates with him, or take me someplace in New York. For the next 9 weeks, Dash would be apart of each and everyday of my time here. And I'm not sure if I could handle that.

"Reed?" Dash asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I bet that all he saw was my eyes glazed over, because I really wasn't paying him any mind.

"Reed" Dash said stepping closer to me, "Are you okay?"

I looked at the door, and then I looked at Dash. He seemed so hopeless trying to explain to me how he felt, and he seemed passionate about letting his feelings out.

"I have to go" I said taking one more look at the door and stepping towards it. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. Dash called after me, but I didn't turn back around; and I kept walking until I made it to the chapel. As soon as I reached the doors of the chapel, I opened them and walked into the cave-like doorway of the chapel. The arched doorway brought back memories of my first time walking into the chapel as a sophomore, and the feelings I got when I took my first steps inside. The days I wasn't in Billings began flooding into my mind, the days my life had been so simple.

"Ah, Ms. Brennan" Headmaster Layette called to me when he saw me walk in, "nice of you to join us"

I looked around at the 'us' he was talking about. It was just him, an administrator, and a boy who were in the room.

The boy looked around 18, but if he tried he might have been able to pass for 20. He had black curly hair that went out in every direction, but was still in a certain hair style that made him look sophisticated. Some of the hair that was in the front fell over his piercing gray eyes, and he had a broad smile plastered on his face to bring all his features together perfectly.

"Reed" Headmaster Layette said stepping up to me, "this is Michael Navalany"

"Hello" the boy said stepping up right beside Headmaster Layette and holding out his hand as he gleamed his pearly whites down on me, "I'm Michael"

"Hi" I said shaking his hand and looking into his eyes. Familiarity came to me as I looked into them; I think I've seen this guy before.

"You look familiar" I said pulling away from his grip, and analyzing him.

"I should" he said smiling a little, "I've been going to Easton since I was a freshman"

Instantaneously, I could feel my cheeks go red as heat worked its way up my neck.

"Freshman?" I asked, feeling completely embarrassed.

He nodded, and then looked at me with sincerity.

"Its okay" he said, "you've had quite the experience here at Easton. I wouldn't expect you to know who I was"

I couldn't help but detect sadness in his voice as he said the last part, and it made me feel even worse for not knowing who he was.

"Anyway" the headmaster said, interrupting our conversation, "I called you both here because you both have been chosen to represent the seniors. Michael will be representing the boys, and Reed will be representing the girls"

A charge of excitement rushed up my spines when the headmaster called my name. I had been chosen to represent the senior girls during the chapel ceremony, though I don't know why. I mean my grades weren't anywhere near perfect, and my attitude had needed much adjustment. So how did I get the position?

"We choose you both because you have both been voted 'Best all around' in your junior classes last year" headmaster said looking at me. In other words, he spoke with Noelle. Of course Ms. Lange could get whatever she wanted with just the snap of her manicured fingers. She had the whole school wrapped around her fingers, and adult authorities were no exceptions.

"Today we will practice the Traditional ceremony for tomorrow's chapel." headmaster said, "and you'll have the rest of the day to do as you please"

And with that, we began practicing the ceremony that I had seen done in the chapel at the beginning of every one of my school years here at Easton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were amazing" Michael said as we stepped out into the cool breeze of the night. He zipped up his black leather jacket and pulled on his black beanie hat that hid some of his curls under it.

"Thanks" I said smiling, "you were too"

He looked down at me and I couldn't tell if his cheeks were red from blushing, or from the cold.

"Who knew that practicing that ceremony would take up so much time"

It was going for 7 o'clock, and the moon had already started to rise; dinner would start in about 1 hour.

"I know" I said tightening my beige blazer around my waist, "I'm so tired"

"Yeah, me too" Michael said, "how about I walk you back to Billings?"

"Sure" I said looking up at him. The smile on his face widened as we walked down the steps of the chapel and in the direction of Billings.

"So…" he said, "how was your summer?"

"It was amazing" I said, remembering the times Josh and I spent in Bahamas. Going on all those boat rides, swimming with all those dolphins, and breathing in fresh sea water.

"Where did you go?" Michael asked pulling me out of my memories.

"Nassau, Bahamas"

"Nice" Michael said.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"My family and I did some snowboarding in Fuji" he said, "It was pretty cool. And it was really steep, but I love a challenge"

"So you like snowboarding?" I asked sarcastically.

"Almost more than I love photography"

"You're an artist?" I asked kind of surprised. He didn't really strike me as an artist; he struck me more as the athletic type.

He shrugged, "I kinda want to be a photographer when I grow up, I've been dreaming of it since I was a kid."

"What do you take pictures of?"

"Places, plants, people" he said looking down at me. I kept looking forward, but I could feel his glare on the side of my face.

"So what do you really want to take pictures of when you get older?"

"People" he said without even taking a breath.

We finally made it to Billings, and I walked up the steps and turned around to face Michael.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Your welcome" he said blushing.

I turned back around and opened the door to Billings, and shut it behind me.

I was greeted by the aroma of coffee, and the main source seemed to be coming from the kitchen, I followed my nose to where it was coming from. Sure enough, all the Billings girls were standing around the island, each with a mug of steaming coffee in their hands.

"What's up?" I asked walking in, they all looked at me at the same time, but only Constance stepped forward. She had two different emotions on her face, one worried and the other glee, but I couldn't tell which was stronger.

"What?" I asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Well… we were wondering…" she mumbled

"We want to know who the new girls are" Amberly said blatantly.

Actually, I would like to know who the new girls are, too.

"I don't know" I said stepping towards the refrigerator.

"How do you not know?" Amberly said stepping in front of me, "you're the president"

"The headmaster didn't tell me" I said nonchalantly.

All the girls blew out a sigh of relieve, they were probably just happy that they knew the same things as I did, even with my high ranking.

"So when do we know?" Kiki asked, dipping her spoon into her coffee and stirring it.

"Probably after chapel tomorrow the latest" I said. And then I remembered, chapel. I was going to be in the chapel ceremony and I still hadn't called Josh to tell him yet.

"I have to go" I said turning away from Amberly's glare and towards the kitchen door.

"Reed, wait" I heard someone call behind me, but I didn't. I practically ran upstairs and into my room.

I jumped on top of my Egyptian bedspread, causing some of the pillows to fall on the floor, and pulled out my phone. I dialed Josh's number, and on the first ring he picked up.

"Hey, Reed" Josh said on the other end.

"Hey, Josh" I said with a smile sweeping across my face. It's good to know that he would always pick up my phone calls.

"How is your seniority?" he asked laughing a little.

"It's so perfect, I got my own room!" I exclaimed happily.

"Did you like your pictures?" he asked.

"Did you paint them?" I asked laughing.

"Yes"

"Then, yes"

I heard laughter in the back ground, and that laugher sounded familiar.

"Is that your roommate?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, guess who I got stuck with"

"Either Gage or Trey" I said smiling.

"Gage" he said emotionlessly.

"Are you serious?" I said laughing into the phone.

"I hear you, Brennan" Gage called into the phone.

"How did you get such bad luck?" I asked Josh.

"I have no idea" Josh said, "I guess because my good luck chain is back at Easton"

My heart fluttered, but I knew Josh was just saying that to be sweet. There was no way I was his good luck charm. I was the reason his roommate died, the reason he was drugged, part of the reason he was arrested, and I was the reason he got his heartbroken.

"I'm not your good luck charm" I told him.

"Yes you are" Josh said, "those things that happened were minor setbacks, but I'd go through all of that again if it means I would always be with you"

How did I ever get a guy so sweet?

"Dude!" Gage yelled in a disgusted tone.

"You know it's true" Josh said to Gage.

"Yea, but do you have to say it while I'm in the room"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to tend to?"

As sad as it sounds, it's true. Gage was now the boyfriend of Ivy Slade. It happened sometime over Christmas break when we all went to New York, but we still don't know how it happened.

"She's busy" Gage said.

"Sure" Josh said mockingly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to tend to?" Gage said in the same mocking tone, "brown-haired chick, blue eyes, answers to the name of Reed"

"Oh, sorry Reed!" Josh said into the phone, "I completely forgot that I was talking to you"

"Its okay" I said laughing a little, "I was just waiting"

"I'm really sorry Reed" Josh said again.

"Its okay" I said smiling, "so where were we?"

"I was calling you my good luck charm"

"Before that"

"How Gage is my roommate?"

"Speaking of which, what happened to your old roommate?"

I was completely jealous of everyone who graduated Easton last year. Almost everyone in Billings and Ketlar went to Yale, leaving me behind for another year.

"He's rooming with some other guy I've never met, but was all on the same floor"

"All of you?"

"Yea" Josh said, "but anyway, why did you call?"

"What do you mean why did I call?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"I usually don't call you until 9, its 7. What happened?"

"Did you know that Dash is at Easton?" I blurted. Stupid question, of course he knew, Dash had to have told him.

"Yeah" Josh said, "he told me before he left for Easton"

"Are you coming back?" Another stupid question.

"No and for two reasons"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, I had already knew the answer.

"One, why would I go to Easton, when you'll be here. Two, I didn't get chosen to represent the seniors"

"But I did!" I uttered, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was just too excited.

"Are you serious?!" Josh yelled into the phone, "That's amazing!"

"I know" I said happily, "I can't believe it"

"I can" Josh said, "You were perfect for the job"

"Thanks" I said blushing a little.

"I'm so proud of you" Josh said, "God, I wish I was with you right now"

"I wish that you were with me, too"

I heard a _ding, _come from the computer.

"What was that?" Josh asked, I guess he heard it too.

"Let me check" I said, and got up of my bed and headed towards my computer. There was a message icon that popped on my computer, and I clicked it.

_To: Reed_

_From: Noelle_

_Click on the CD that is in your computer. It has the information of the girls who are entering Billings. _

"It's from Noelle" I told Josh.

"What's it about?"

"The new girls entering Billings"

"Oh" Josh said, "so I guess that I have to hang up?"

I didn't want Josh feeling bad, and I didn't want him to feel that I'm putting Billings before him.

"You don't have too" I said.

Josh laughed a little, "as much as I don't want to believe, we both know it's not true"

I laughed a little, "I'll call you as soon as I'm done"

"Okay, oh and what are you doing this Friday night?"

"Nothing"

"Not anymore, I'll pick you up right after school"

"Josh, I can't leave school" I told him, "I'll get in trouble"

"Don't worry about it" Josh said, "I've got it all worked out"

"Really?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Really" Josh said.

"Okay," I said laughing, "See you on Friday"

"And bring clothes to sleep in" Josh said.

"What?" I began to wonder where he was taking me.

"Bring clothes for 2 days"

"Okay…"

"I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yea" I said smiling, "on Friday"

"I love you" Josh said.

"I love you, too" I said, and hung up the phone.

I clicked on the CD icon, and up popped all the Billings information.

'_So these are the new girls_' I thought to myself, as I scroll down the list, _This is defiantly going to be an interesting year._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was reading Paradise Lost. The book was okay, and I kind of like Reed's new guy. But I just really cant wait for suspicion!**

**LOL.**

**Anyway, sorry for it taking so long for the update. Like 5 days I think :( But dont worry, it wont take that long to update next time. LOL. I havent even updated my profile. But I'm kinda lacking behind in class. I got a B in my World Geography class, and my mom is mad as ever. (Very strict parents) So i also had to do alot of studing. Anyway, thanks for the reviews:)**

**~Pegasus**


	4. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does**

This night was one of the few nights that I slept uneasy. I didn't know if it was to the fact that in less than 14 hours, I would be standing in front of the entire Easton; or if it was that tomorrow a whole new set of girls were coming to Easton, and I was in charge of making sure that they're 'Billings material'. Either way, tomorrow would be a big day for me.

"You okay?" Dash asked me as I walked up to the 'Seniors' Billing's table. He had been sitting there, chatting with a few other guys from Ketlar, who had been happy to see him come back.

"Yea" I said pulling on a fake smile as I rested my tray of donuts and chocolate milk on the table. Josh would have been so proud.

"I think Hollis is starting to rub off on you" Dash said eyeing my plate, and then my face.

I blushed as I pulled out my chair and sat down in front of him.

"Ready for the big day" Constance said, resting her plate down beside me and sitting down.

"I'm so psyched to see who the new girls are" Missy Thurber said sitting next to Dash, and of course her partner-in-crime Lorna Gross sat right beside her.

"I just can't wait to haze them" Lorna added as she started to munch on a sliced pineapple. When she said that all eyes around the table turned to me (including Dash's). They all knew how much I hated having to haze people to get into Billings, and they all knew that I hated it even more when they took it to the extreme.

"We are hazing, aren't we?" Missy asked, sticking her freakishly huge nostrils in the air.

I tried concentrating my attention unto my tray, but I could feel all their stares on me. Finally, I lifted my head a little and locked eyes with Dash, I was hoping that he would notice my desperation and say something to distract everyone. After all, that was his talent, getting people to follow him.

He smiled at me and winked.

"So I hear the senior trip this year is going to be in Paris" Dash said.

Mummers immediately flew around our table. All of the sudden, the topic switched from 'Are we hazing?' to 'Which stores are we going to shop at?'.

'Thank-you' I mouthed to Dash.

'You owe me' he mouthed in return with a smirk.

"Reed" Constance said tapping me on the shoulder. I turned to face her and she gestured over to the doors of the cafeteria. I followed her gesture to the doors, where Michael was standing. He made eye contact with me and motioned for me to follow. I started to get up slowly, hoping that no one would notice me leaving, but Dash did. And instead of calling out to me, he simply just got up and followed me out the cafeteria.

"Dash, why are you coming?" I turned to ask him, he was right beside me.

He shrugged, "bored I guess"

We walked up to the chapel where Mr. Layette was standing there waiting.

"Thank you Michael" he said as we made our way to him.

"Ms. Brennan" he said looking to me, "are you ready?"

I nodded, and Dashed flashed me a smile that would have made my heart melt if I didn't have Josh.

"Lets go" he said. Instead of walking towards the chapel's steps, he walked around it and headed in the back. Michael fell instep with Headmaster Layette and Dash fell instep with me.

"Nervous?" Dash asked, causing his arm to glaze against mine with every step he took.

A blush started to creep up my face, but it went back down when I remembered about Josh.

'_Friday'_ I kept telling myself. I had to wait until Friday to spend an entire 3days with Josh, but I knew the wait would be worth it.

"Not really" I said nonchalantly, even though my heart was speeding at 70mph, and I could feel a little sweat trickle down my neck.

Dash looked at me and laughed.

"Sure" he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dash when the headmaster took another turn around the chapel.

"You'll see"

Headmaster walked all the way to the back of the chapel and opened the oak paneled doors that was facing out to the hills of Easton. In the back of the chapel was a huge corridor that was painted a rich brown color. The corridor looked freshly painted, and it had doors running along the sides of it. Mr. Layette lead us down to the last door that was on the left of the wall, it was painted a deep red; unlike all the others that were painted brown.

"This is the door to the stage" Dash whispered to me. The headmaster opened the door and headed inside. We followed him and he led us up small steps and opened another door. Light seemed to be escaping through under the door, which bought a little light into this dark room.

"Here we are" Headmaster said opening the door. I walked out of the door and looked to my side, the door that we just came through was the side door to the stage.

Looking out unto the stage was like feeling a whole new emotion that I didn't even no existed. It was like a flood of excitement ran through my veins as I looked out to the empty chairs of the congregation. I've seen the chapel from this view before-when I was practicing- but now knowing that in just a few minutes these empty chairs would be filled with students made me feel like I was on cloud 9.

"I'll give you two 10minutes to get prepared" Headmaster said heading towards the door, "then we'll begin"

And with that, he left.

Michael took the opportunity to start asking Dash questions about Yale, I'm sure he was planning on attending next year. I on the other hand was to busy dreaming about what this Friday would hold for Josh and I. The main question that ran through my mind was 'Where did Josh plan on taking me?'. Were we going on a road trip that only lasted for 3 days? Was he taking me to see something special? Its funny. All Josh has to do is say he's coming to see me, and my heart immediately speeds up.

"Hey" a voice said behind me. I whirled around, and Dash was behind me with a grin on his face. I looked across the stage to where a podium with the words 'Headmaster Layette' was imprinted in gold, and Michael was standing right next to it, examining it.

"Hey" I said focusing my attention back on Dash.

"How about you?" he asked lightheartedly, "do you have any questions?"

"Nah. I'm good"

Dash's grin got even wider, then he walked up closer to me and turned his head around to get a full view of the place. When he was done, his eyes landed back on mine.

"A lot of memories in this place" he said smiling down on me. I shrugged and then nodded.

"You know, you really changed this year" Dash said, raising one of his eyebrows. I did change this year. After everything I've been through in the last two years, my entire perspective on Easton changed. I was no longer the naïve little Reed who came here as a sophomore, I'm more sophisticated now. And my sense of style defiantly changed, thanks to Billings that is. And most importantly, my definition of 'Friends' changed to. Each year I got close to a friend, and each year that same friend tried to kill me; I was betrayed by my friends, and also backstabbed by my once friend; but at least now I wont be so eager to get close to someone.

"Ready?" Dash asked pulling me out of my long drawn-out thoughts. I looked up at him confused. He smiled and turned my body towards the door. Students were starting to come in.

"Behind the door" Mr. Layette called stepping in from the side door. Dash pulled me by my hand behind the door and into the darkness, and I could feel Michael right behind me. Dash shut the door as soon as the three of us were behind it.

"Follow me" he said. He opened the door to the hallway and led us out. Dash walked up the hallway we just came from and opened one of the doors, and walked in. Michael and I followed him, until he came up to another door.

"This is the door to the entrance" Dash said.

This chapel place was seriously starting to confuse me.

"A lot of trick doors" Dash said smiling down at me.

"Yeah" I said.

After about 10 minutes of waiting behind the doors, Dash slowly opened it and we walked out of it. In front of us were the big double doors that lead to the inside of the chapel.

"I'm going to watch in the audience" Dash whispered, he squeezed my hand that he pulled me by, and then dropped it. The door to the chapel opened slightly and light poured inside the room, and then it closed again, and all the light escaped.

"You must be glad that your boyfriend is back" Michael whispered into the darkness. My heart immediately shot up. _Josh was here!_ I thought. And then I remembered that he was back at Yale.

"My boyfriend isn't here" I said sorrowfully.

"Isn't Dash your-" Michael started.

Heat began working its way up my body, and I knew that the redness was coming soon. He thought Dash was my boyfriend. Then if he thought that, how many other guys thought that?

"Why would you say that?" I asked grim.

"Sorry" he said remorsefully, I could hear it from his voice that he didn't mean to say what he did, "I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Well, Dash was always staring at you and smiling… So I just assumed that you two were dating. And when he took you by the hand, I just thought it had to be true" he said in a rush.

I kind of felt bad for him. He didn't know what he was saying, he probably just went around saying what he heard others say.

"Dash is just my friend" I said calmly.

"Oh… okay" he said. I smiled up at him, and even though I couldn't see it, I knew that he was smiling down at me.

The door to the outside opened just a little and a head popped in. It was the administrator who was with us when we were practicing the ceremony.

"Here you go" the man said stepping inside. He handed Michael and I the volumes that had been used in every service before us. At first they were kind of heavy, but eventually I learned how to carry it without any problem.

"Get Ready" the administrator said, and as if on que he walked up to the door that led to the stage and banged on it, hard. He flashed us a smile and mouthed 'good luck' and walked out into the door that Dash had just bought us here in.

"Who request entrance to this sacred place?" the headmaster said behind the double doors.

"Eager minds in search of knowledge" Michael and I said in perfect unison, I was actually amazed at how well it came out.

"Then you are welcome" the headmaster said. Michael opened the door with the books, just like how Dash taught him, and we walked inside. I lifted my chin high and trained myself not to show any emotions. We walked down the dark aisle and headed towards the lantern. From the corner of my eye, I could see the expressions of all the amazed new freshman. They sat attentively, and smiled with envy in their eyes. Michael and I walked all the way to the front of the chapel to where the table was, and placed our books on it.

"Tradition, honor, and excellence" we said again in perfect unison. Then we turned towards the audience. "Tradition, honor, and excellence" they echoed.

And then we bowed towards our teachers and sat in our respective places. Mine in front of the girls, Michael's in front of the boys.

I looked forward to all of the girls, and the freshman girls kept there eyes clued on me, like they would miss something vital to their life if they removed their eyes.

The sophomore girls mouthed me encouraging statements like 'Good job' or 'fabulous'. The juniors and seniors were the only ones who looked kind of bored, maybe because they've been through this ceremony more than twice. I stole a quick glance to the boys side of the chapel, and met eyes with Dash. He was sitting in the back with all of the teachers, but he had been staring at me the entire time. When he noticed he got my attention, he gave me a thumbs up.

The headmaster stepped up to the lantern and tilted the microphone that was next to it.

"Welcome, students, to Easton Academy"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see yourself!" Constance asked excitedly as we walked out of the chapel. We were heading towards Billings to get our things for the first class of the year.

"Not really" I said blushing. The entire time, Constance told me how amazing I was, and how focused I was, and how perfect Michael and I did the ceremony.

"Well you should have" Kiki said walking to the other side of me, she had her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail, "you were fantastic"

"Thanks" I said, blushing even more.

"Ms. Brennan" I heard someone call behind me. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then it was there again.

"Ms. Brennan!" the voice said louder.

I turned around and Headmaster Layette was standing in front of the chapel, glaring.

"He probably wants to congratulate you" Constance said optimistically, at least that was one thing I could count on her for.

"Can you get my things and meet me in first period?" I asked starting to walk back to the chapel.

"Sure" Constance called over the rawr of the chatting students. Thank God she and I had first period together. I walked up to Headmaster Layette and he looked down at me.

"Would you like to meet the members of Billings now?" he asked. I didn't say anything, and he took that for a yes. He lead me inside the chapel where 10 girls were lined up in a straight line. Each had a unique sense of style, and each had a unique feature, but each was beautiful.

"We have two freshman with us" Headmaster Layette said, "Ms. Lange requested it"

Ms. Lange. Of course. But then again, Headmaster Layette had no idea how to run Billings, and it was the duty of the previous Billings president to explain it to him.

I looked across the line and tried to spot out who the two freshmen were. I had no idea who they were. The CD Noelle sent me last night only had 8 girls on it, I was missing two. And then I spotted them, and my face instantly lit up, and so did theirs.

"Reed!" Tori and Tess Hollis said in perfect unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I know I took longer than I was supposed to. BUT BLAME FAN FICTION! The thing didn't work for days. So I couldn't update or anything. So I had to occupy my self by reading Paradise Lost over again. Uh! Anyway, I know some of you might be a little confused as to why Josh's little sisters are their, and why Reed had no idea about it. But I will explain that in the next chapter. I had to borrow my friend's 'Private' book just to do the ceremony scene. Okay, now I have a question for you people out there. LOL. Don't I always? But this is an opinion question. (Correction. Opinion questions. With a S. ) LOL. **

**1. Should Reed haze all the upcoming Billings girls?**

**2. If she does, should she haze Tess and Tori?**

**Because you know, Josh hates the hazing, and he would hate it even more if Reed did that to his sisters! Ah, so many possibilities.**

**-Anyway. LOL. I just wanted your opinion on it. I already know which way I'm going to go, but it would still be nice to hear from my fellow readers. Anyway… Oh… before I forget. If anyone else is upset with Paradise Lost, tell me. Because at first I was okay with it, but in the end I was kind of mad with Kate Brian. I mean who did she think she was (Besides the author)? Okay, I'm probably wasting your time now. LOL! Wow. I'm just really bored. I have been studying all week for my test in my World Geography class, and I really hope I passed it. *Fingers crossed. Well Thanks for reading my story, and I really hoped you liked it so far. I don't know exactly how long its going to be. But Oh well…. **

**Thanks! For reviewing my story, I love reading them! Oh, and if you have any suggestions or comments or anything like that, please tell me. I would love to know. **

**P. S. Dont worry peeps. Reed and Dash were not flirting. Well atleast Reed wasnt. **

**Okay.. that's it.**

**Until next time… **

**~Pegasus **


	5. TO HAZE, OR NOT TO HAZE?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does**

"Tess, Tori" I said smiling. Tess and Tori are Josh's twin 14 year-old little sisters. I met them back in junior year when I spent Christmas with them; and now their here at Easton, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Josh didn't tell you?" Tess spoke up. Even though Tess and Tori were twins, they had two completely different personalities. Tess was more of a girly-girl, she had wavy long blonde hair that came up below her chest. While Tori was more of a sporty girl, her hair was light brown with blonde highlights and it was in layers that sat on her shoulders.

"No" I said, "he didn't mention anything about you coming to Easton"

"Some boyfriend" Tori said sarcastically.

"Yea" I said with a smirk.

"Okay ladies" Headmaster Layette said, "this is Ms. Brennan. She is president of Billings, the housing department you will be staying at"

Murmurs started roaming through the girls, each and everyone of them was excited to finally being excepted to one of the most elite buildings in Easton Academy. That is until the hazing began,_ if_ the hazing began.

The bell to get to first period class and everyone in the chapel started to leave.

"So…" Tess said walking up to me as I exited the chapel. Tori was on the other side of me checking something on her Blackberry Storm, "did Josh talk to you about Friday night?"

Okay. So this special thing that was happening on Friday involved his sisters, well at least they knew about it.

"No" I said walking down the steps.

"Oh" she said, obviously satisfied that she knew something about my plans with Josh, and I didn't.

"What are we doing Friday night?" I asked.

"Never mind" she said smiling. I looked from her to Tori who was right beside me, she was still wrapped up into her phone.

"Well I have to get to my class" I said, turning in the opposite direction of them.

"Wait!" Tori said, she finally looked up from her phone, "how do I know where my first period is"

"Its over there." I said, pointing in the direction of Smith Hall, it was where they had all the freshman classes, then headed into the direction of my class. Constance was standing outside holding my schoolbag for me.

"Thanks" I said taking it from her and walking into our first period. AP Physics.

Half way during the class the teacher just stopped talking and pulled out a movie for us to watch. It was the first day after all, and he didn't want to bore us with facts already. Sometime during the movie, I whipped out my phone and decided to text Josh.

**-Josh**

**How's college? Wanna come back 2 Easton yet?**

**-Reed**

Josh replied.

**-Reed**

**Pretty good, and no I'm fine here. So… how was the ceremony?**

**-Josh**

I replied.

**-Josh**

**Good. Oh and there is 1 thing u forgot to mention before u left.**

**-Reed**

He replied.

**-Reed**

**And wats that?**

-**Josh**

I smiled, and replied.

**-Josh**

**The fact that u had two little sisters who would b attending this school. **

**-Reed**

Josh replied.

**-Reed**

**Surprised? And I was going 2 explain that 2 u on Friday**

**-Josh**

What was with this whole Friday deal!?

**-Josh**

**Wats happening on Friday? Tess brought it up, but as soon as I asked her, she shot it down. **

**-Reed**

Josh replied.

**-Reed**

**It's a surprise. And I really have 2 go. My professor just entered the room. Have fun. See you on Friday ; )**

**-Josh**

I read the message again, and blew out a heavy sigh. What ever was happening on Friday, I had to wait until Friday to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are we going to haze or not?" Constance asked as she sat down at the table with her tray at dinner. Everyone had been asking me all day the same question, and all day was the same answer.

"I don't know" I said, playing with my strawberry parfait.

"You have too" Kiki said sitting right next to Constance, "its tradition"

She had me there. It was customary for the upcoming Billings girls to be hazed to prove their worthiness to Billings, and I couldn't just break over 30 years of tradition. But then I stole a glance to the 'Junior' Billings table, where Tess and Tori were sitting with all the other new girls. Josh would be angry with me if I hazed the new Billings, and he would probably break up with me if I hazed his sisters; and I couldn't deal with another break up with Josh. It would be too much for me.

"I don't know" I said again.

"Well you better decided" Kiki said, "because if we're going to haze, we have to start tonight; before all the new girls get their rooms"

I haven't assigned rooms to the girls yet, all I did was told them to move their luggage and things into Billings; and tonight we would decided who they roomed with and which room they stayed in.

I taped my spoon on the edge of the parfait carton, and bit my lip. Just then, my phone beeped. I picked it up and read the caller id. Noelle. It was a email.

**To: Reed**

**From: Noelle**

**Subject: To Haze, **_**or not **_**to haze.**

**Okay Glass-licker. I hear that your having some problems on whether or not you should haze. Go to your room… and then call me. **

That sounded a little demanding, even for Noelle. But I knew that she would help me decided, so I got up and did as told.

I walked into my room and sat on my white bean bag chair, and flipped open my phone.

"Okay glass-licker" Noelle said on the other line, she picked up after just one ring, like she was waiting for this call "what's the deal?"

"I don't know if I should haze or not" my voice cracked as I prepared to face Noelle's rage. She would make me haze become of the tradition that's behind it, and she would be upset that I even had a second thought about hazing.

"Do you really want me to answer that question" she said with what sounded like a haughty tone.

"I just don't want to haze the girls… especially Tess and Tori"

"Worried about Hollis, huh?" she asked with a smirk, "you still have to haze them and all the other girls. Its tradition."

"I know… but Josh will be pissed that I hazed his sisters. Why did you put them in Billings anyways?" I snapped.

Its because their in Billings that I have to decided if I should haze or not; if they weren't I wouldn't have such a hard time choosing.

"Calm down glass-licker" Noelle said nonchalantly, "I was doing you a favor"

"How so?"

"I figured that you needed some kind of Hollis in your life at Easton. So if the one you want cant be there, why not get the next best thing? His sisters"

"But did you have to put them in Billings?"

"Look, I was just trying to do you a favor. If their in Billings, you get to spend more time with them; hence, learn more about Josh"

"I already know all I need to know about Josh" I said, which was true. During Christmas break, Summer break, and the time in between, I had learned all there is about Josh, and he had learned all there is about me. Even the fact that my mother use to be a druggie. On our vacation during the summer, Josh came with me to Pennsylvania to spend the last week with my family before school started, and before we went to the house I just decided to tell Josh everything he needed to know about my family. From my dog all the way up to my mom's bad habits, and being the sweet guy that Josh is, he told me that he didn't care about my past and that he still loved me.

"It would never hurt to know more" Noelle said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I don't want to know anymore" I told Noelle, which was a complete lie. I couldn't help myself to the fact that Josh had a secret world when he was a kid, that I didn't know about.

"Bull" Noelle said with a laugh, "I know you want to know more about Josh and his childhood. Hell, I still want to know about Dash… But unlike you, I didn't have his sisters right under my nose to tell me everything I was missing."

"But I still don't want to haze them" I said.

"You have too, just let them slide by"

"What?" Was this the same Noelle Lange who made sure that me getting into Billings was going to be hell? And now here were the sisters of a guy she didn't like, and she was telling me to be easy on them?

"I'm not doing this for my benefit, so just get that out your head right now." she said, it was as if even though she wasn't here, she still knew everything, "I'm just saying that if your contemplating on weather or not to haze; haze but give them the easy things. That way your happy, Josh is happy, and the twins are happy"

"Noelle Lange has a nice side?" I asked with a smirk.

"Your one of my best friends, I'm just trying to help you out" she said defensively, but I knew deep down she did have a nice side.

"One more thing" I said, "if a girl doesn't want to complete a task, what do I do?"

"Kick their ass out" Noelle said bluntly, "and then find someone to replace them. But at the end of the hazing, you should have 16girls in that house, you included"

"Okay, and thanks"

"Anything to keep the tradition running. You know you're the first president to ever question hazing" Noelle said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Breaking down barriers" I said with a smile.

"Sure" Noelle said with a chuckle, "bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone.

The girls would be back in a soon, so I decided to change into my nightie while I still had the chance. I walked into one of my many massive closets, and looked around for something to wear. I pulled out a pink white tank top that had a pink tank top over it, with pink and white sweatpants that had 'Goodnight' on the side of it. I changed my clothes, pulled my hair up in a messy bun, and slipped on white fluffy bedroom slippers.

I walked over to my door and opened it, only to meet the current Billings's girls standing in front of it.

"What?" I asked stepping out of the room, and shutting the door behind me.

"Are we hazing or not?" Amberly asked stepping in front of me, her eyes glaring.

I shrugged.

"Is that a yes or no!?" Missy snapped.

"I talked to Noelle, and she said that we should haze"

"So we're hazing?" Lorna asked excitedly.

"Yea" I said with a small smile, "we are hazing"

"Yes!" they all said in unison, and gave each other high-fives and hugs.

"All the girls are downstairs" Constance said walking up the stairs, "are we hazing or not"

"Reed said were hazing!" Kiki said, running up and giving Constance a hug.

"Really!" Constance said returning the hug. Since when did Ms. Talbot become happy about hazing?

"Okay" Amberly said getting everyone's attentions, "lets change and meet the girl downstairs"

Everyone ran to her room to change into their nightgown.

I decided to go downstairs and meet the girls, while they still have a smile on their face.

"Reed" Tori said walking up to me, she was the only girl standing in front of the staircase, "all the girls want to know if we're hazing."

"They'll find their answer in about 10minutes" I said smiling at Tori.

"Does Josh know we're in Billings?" Tori blurted out of no where. I stared at her confused.

"Shouldn't Josh know that?" I asked. I mean after all, she is his sister.

"Well, No" she said hesitantly, "Josh doesn't really like Billings. He doesn't even like you in Billings, but he cant do anything about it because your president. But before we came to Easton, he told us never to join Billings, but Tess and I really wanted too. And when we heard that we were accepted, we were so excited. But…" she stopped, and she didn't need to continue I know where she was going from their. I was in the same place as her at one point.

"I don't know if Josh knows or not. He hasn't spoken to me about it" I said.

A wave of relief flashed across her face, and she smiled up at me.

"How long would it take for him to find out?"

"I don't know"

"Well, can you not tell him" she said, looking up to me with pleading eyes. She was desperate, and didn't want Josh finding out about Billings, any of it.

"I won't" I said reassuring her.

"Promise?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Promise" I said smiling.

The girls started coming downstairs in their Pjs, and headed towards the parlor.

'Thank-you' Tori muttered, and headed to join the other girls in the parlor.

Kiki was walking past me and was about to head into the parlor, when I pulled her back by the arm.

"Yeah?" she asked slightly confused.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, sounding kind of desperate.

"Sure" she said knitting her eyebrows.

I breathed out a heavy sigh. I had been thinking about this ever since I got that phone call from Noelle, and I think Kiki was perfect.

"How would you like to be the person in charge of hazing?" I asked. Noelle just said the girls had to be hazed, she never said who had to do it. It was the perfect plan.

"Are you serious?" Kiki asked as if I had just told her that she would be the next queen of England.

I nodded and smiled.

"You really want me to be in charge of hazing this year?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, I figured you were the perfect person for the job."

"I'd love too!" she practically screamed, "thank you!" she said and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome" I said laughing a little. I've never seen a person so happy.

"And don't worry. I wont take it to the extreme like some people"

And I knew exactly who she was talking about.

Kiki pretty much skipped into the parlor, and I followed behind her with a huge smile on my face.

All the girls were standing next to their luggage, and were waiting to be assigned to rooms, and hazing duties.

"Okay" Kiki said getting all their attention, "shall we begin?"

The current Billing's girls looked from Kiki to me, and gave me a confused look. They were probably wondering why it was Kiki who was giving orders, and not me; but I didn't pay attention, I just gave all my attention to Kiki.

"You'll all be getting your new rooms today" she continued. And murmur spread through the girls, each wondering who they would be staying with, "as I call you up, you and your roommate will take your things, and head to your room"

The first name she called was Amy Fisher. And a girl with straight brown hair and deep blue eyes walked up got her things and walked up to Kiki. Amy's roommate's name was Kathleen Price, she was a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes, and she walked up and stood next to her roommate. Both girls were obviously satisfied with each other, seeing as how they gave each other high-fives.

This pattern continued, the girls were obviously paired up by personality. Prep with prep. Sporty with sporty. And snobby with snobby. Perfect match. In the end it came down to 3 girls. Tess, Tori, and a red-haired girl named Madison.

"Madison Chamblee" Kiki said, "you will be rooming with Tess Hollis"

I looked at Kiki in shook, as did the rest of the girls. Madison wasn't supposed to be rooming with Tess, Tori was supposed to be rooming with Tess.

"That has to be some mistake" I said walking over to Kiki, and looked at the card. No. No mistake. Madison was really rooming with Tess.

I was going to thank Noelle for that later.

"There is no more rooms available" Kiki said to me. I looked at her, and then I looked at Tori. Her face was completely stoned. Here she was, going against her brother just to be in the most exclusive house on campus, and there wasn't even room for her. I felt bad for her, and seeing as she's my boyfriend's sister, I decided to fix that.

"Tori" I called to her. She looked up at me, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Would you mind rooming with me?" I asked, with a smile. The entire room went silent. But Tori's face lit up.

"Yes" she said happily, and all the other girls shot her envy glances. All but Tess, who was glad that her sister could stay in Billings.

"But your bed is a king size" Constance said.

"I could fix that" I said turning to her, "its not that big a deal"

"Okay" Kiki said, sounding a little jealous herself, "well that's it I guess. Tomorrow we begin the hazing process"

Silence, again.

They all knew this was coming, at least they should have known.

"So get some rest tonight" Kiki said, "and be ready to wake up early"

And with that, she turned on her heels and headed upstairs. The rest of the Billings did the same, only I stayed behind with the girls.

"Is that it?" Amy asked.

"That's it" I said, "you guys can leave now"

They took up their things and headed upstairs to cheek out their new rooms.

"You really want me to room with you?" Tori asked happily, and yet a bit skeptical into believing that she would be sharing a room with the president of Billings, and her brother's girlfriend.

"Yes, I really want you to room with me" I said.

"Thanks" she said, and gave me a quick hug.

"Anytime" I said, and went to help her pick up her luggage.

"This is going to be so cool, I've never had a roommate who didnt look like me before" she said, handing me one of her duffle bag, "we could stay up all night and watch television, or go on the computer, or tell stories about Josh"I felt a blush creeping up my cheek, and Tori noticed. She looked at me and laughed a little.

"We'll start with stories about Josh" she said as we headed upstairs.

_Bingo!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I kind of did a mixture of Reed hazing and Reed not hazing. I mean she still is hazing, but technically, its Kiki that's hazing: ) Smart uh? Bet you never expected that. LOL. And I bet you also didn't expect Tori to share a room with Reed. : P. And who knew Noelle had a heart?**

**Okay, for all you Josh lovers… he will be in the story. Well, not in the story, but they will be talking about him. And for all you people who don't really like Dash, I have great news for you. Its going to be kind of hard for him to flirt with Reed with Tess and Tori their. But knowing Dash, he'll still try: )**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story. And I think that this is the fastest it ever took me to update. I feel so proud: ) Oh, and I have good news and bad News. Good News: I got a B on my test. Bad News: I have more tests this week, and I have to do some major studying. But I will try to update as often as I can. I should be able to update at least 3 times this week. So Yay! LOL. Anyway, Oh… in other news…. **

_**This is a Spoiler!!!!!!!! **_

**Josh will find out about his sisters in Billings, and he will find out about them being hazed. And lets just say, he and Reed run into some issues. **

_**End of Spoiler!!!**_

**I would like to thank young4life for that idea of the drama: ) I LOVE DRAMA! **

**Okay, well thank you all for the reviews! I LOVE THEM!!!**

**LOL**

**Oh, and thanks Privateserieslvr for answering all my questions. I have a lot of them (like one per chapter) and that's only if I'm lucky. So I just wanted to say a special thanks to her for answering my questions. **

**THANKS!! **

**P.S if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry : (. Not the best speller, even with the computer's help. **

**~Pegasus**


	6. Friday

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **_

"Longest week of my life" I said plopping down lifelessly in the chair next to Constance at breakfast. The only good thing that came out of this week was the weekend, and the only thing good about the weekend was…Josh. After waiting an entire week to find out what we were doing, the day finally came. Today was Friday. But I wasn't as energetic as I was supposed to be; after all, I still had another 7 hours to go before I could actually_ see_ him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Constance said turning to me. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and in a messy bun with chopsticks coming out of it, she actually looked studious. She had spent the entire week hazing the girls with Kiki, she was the official vice hazer; and she loved her position.

"I never seen this side of you Constance" I said forcing a smile in her direction. My mind said smile, but my muscles had a different idea.

"Do you need something?" Constance asked loud, and one of the girls in the other table sprung into action, and rushed over to us.

"Can I get you anything Reed?" one of the girls asked. I looked up at her and her green eyes stared back at me. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, she smelt like it too.

"Its okay" I said smiling. She nodded in courtesy and turned to Constance.

"Can I get you anything Constance" she asked. Constance shook her head, and she nodded in courtesy to Constance and went back to her table.

"We should do something special for them" I told Constance. She looked at me.

"Like what, a party?" she asked.

I shrugged. I felt bad for these girls. I know everyone has to be hazed, but I just want to do something for them to get there spirits up or something. Like a spa, or a party. Just something to get them excited for what their about to enter.

"I think I'm going to plan a getaway" I said looking at the girls at the 'Junior' table. They all looked the same. Sad, annoyed, and tired.

"So where does Ms. President plan on taking us?" Amberly asked, resting her tray down on the table across from me.

"The word _us _never came out of my mouth" I snapped.

"You said your planning a getaway" Amberly asked confused, "I heard you"

"Maybe you were listening to hard" I said getting up, "and by _us _I didn't mean the current Billings girls. By _us_ I meant the new Billings girls"

I picked up my tray and headed towards the 'Junior' table, and placed my tray between Tess and Tori's. All the girls looked up at me with surprised expressions. Some of the girls even started to get up, but I gestured them back to their chairs.

"Are you guys tired?" I asked in a loud voice so they all could hear me. They all looked to each other in confused expressions, and whispered to each other. I'm sure they were whispering 'This is a task, I bet' or 'Are we supposed to answer that?'.

"Well are you?" I asked again. They all motioned for Tori to speak, it was because she was my roommate I bet.

"Kinda" Tori said in a small voice.

I looked around the table and they all were nodding in agreement.

"What would you guys like to do?" I asked. The confused looks returned. Tori, the one with the most courage looked at me in a mystified expression.

"What are you getting at Reed?" she asked. I looked at her, and then to the girls sitting at the table.

"I was thinking that we could go for a little getaway" I said. Their faces immediately perked up.

"Really?" Tess asked standing up on the other side of me, "you want to take us on a trip"

"Well… yeah" I said, "you guys have been working so hard. I was thinking a little vacation is exactly what you needed"

"So where are we going?" the girl who just came to the 'Senior' table asked.

"That's up to you" I said. She had a smile that was ear to ear.

"When?" the Amy girl asked.

"Next week I guess" I said.

"Why not this week"

"Because next week marks the end of hazing week" I said coolly. Tori looked at me with a smirk on her face, but I didn't give her my attention.

"So anywhere?" Tess asked.

"In New York, yeah"

"So are we going to cut class?" a girl asked from the far end of the table. Her voice was so low, that if I hadn't been looking at her I might have missed it. She was wearing stylish Dior glasses, and had her nose shoved up a book.

_Just like Ariana_. I thought to myself.

"Were not going to cut class" I said reassuring her, "we'll go right after class"

"Can you afford all of us" the Kathleen girl asked. The way she said it didn't sound like she was trying to be snobbish, she probably just wanted to know if she needed to bring money. And besides, I couldn't afford them; but the alumni could.

"I'll have it all taking care of" I said nonchalantly, "all you have to do is tell me where you want to go on Monday"

"Why cant we tell you later on today?" Madison asked, earning me another smirk from not just Tori, but Tess _and_ Tori.

"I wont be here later on today" I said.

"But-" another girl was about to say.

"Just tell me on Monday" I said cutting her off, "any questions will be answered then"

I picked up my tray and headed out to the quad before they could think of anymore questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Josh" I mumbled to my phone. Josh hadn't called me or texted me all day, and I was beginning to wonder if he forgot about Friday.

"Talking to your phone doesn't help with anything" Constance whispered next to me.

"Uh!" I said in a agonizing tone, and jammed my phone into my schoolbag. Obviously Josh wasn't going to be calling anytime soon, and this was the last class of the day.

"Is there something you would like to share Ms. Brennan?" Mr. Senrmon called to me at the front of the class. All eyes in the class were on me.

"No" I said looking down at the sheet of paper that was placed on my desk.

"Well how about you pick up where we left off" he said. I looked up to him to see if he was serious, he was.

"Here" Constance whispered to me, and pointed to a number on my paper.

I looked down.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"What was that Ms. Brennan?" Mr. Senrmon said, "can you-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a tall guy with blonde hair walked into the room. The guy walked up to Mr. Senrmon and whispered something into his ear, and then left.

Mr. Senrmon looked at me with suspicion written all over his face.

"Apparently, you have someone waiting for you in the Main Office, Ms. Brennan" Mr. Senrmon said, "saved by the bell"

_Josh!_

My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. I quickly stood up and packed up all my belongings and gave Constance a quick hug.

"Bye" she whispered.

I smiled at her and headed towards the door of his classroom.

"Just a second Ms. Brennan" Mr. Senrmon said walking over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked and turned around to face him.

"Tell Joshua I said hi" he said with a knowing smile, "he was one of my best students"

I felt a blush starting to creep up on my neck. Mr. Senrmon winked at me, and held the classroom door open for me.

"Enjoy your weekend" he called as I walked through the door. My first instinct told me to head towards the Main Office to see Josh, but I headed to Billings instead so that all I had to do was grab my things, and leave Easton behind.

I walked up to the door of Billings, and opened it. I heard noise upstairs, and it sounded like it was coming from my room. I followed the noise, and I was right, it was coming from my room. At first I was going to knock on the door, but then I remembered. This is my room, why do I have to knock. The door flung open, and what I saw surprised me. Noelle was in my room. But not just Noelle, Dash. With Noelle on top of him, on my bed. Making out.

They were too busy making out that they didn't even notice when I stepped into the room.

"Eh hem?" I said, with a fake cough.

Noelle's head snapped up from Dash's and she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Glass-licker" she said getting up off her boyfriend and walking over to give me a hug.

"Hey" I said patting her lightly on the back, it felt awkward hugging Noelle. One, because she wasn't much of a hugger; and two, the image of her and her boyfriend making out on my bed was still fresh in my mind.

"You ready?" she asked pulling away from me.

"For what?" I asked confused. Dash quickly got up of my bed and straightened out his clothes, then fixed his hair and stood beside Noelle. He didn't look me in the eye, he just looked above me.

"I'm busting you out of this joint" Noelle said.

"I can't" I said maneuvering my self from her and sitting on Tori's bed. Mine was not one I wanted to be touching right now, "Josh is picking me up"

Noelle walked right in front of me, and looked down on me.

"No, I am. Your boyfriend and I made a bet on who gets to pick you up, and I won. So lets go" Noelle said tugging at my arm.

"What?" I asked trying to hold my position on the bed, but Noelle was stronger than me, and she pulled me up. She had lacrosse and soccer on her side, I just had soccer.

"I'll explain to you later" Noelle said, "but right now we have to go"

"But I need a pass" my voice coming out disappointed. I was really looking forward to seeing Josh, not Noelle.

"I have it, now come on, your things are in the car already" Noelle said. This time she pulled my arm all the way out the room, and didn't stop until we reached a black stretch hummer limo, that was parked in the student parking lot. A man that was dressed in a black tuxedo was standing next to it.

He opened the door for us, and Noelle dragged me into that too. I fixed my self on the other side of her, so that she could sit with her boyfriend. Dash got in wearily and sat down next to Noelle, not making eye contact with either of us.

"Crap" Noelle said, just as the man was about to close the door.

"Is something the problem, Ms. Lange?" the man asked in a thick British accent.

"I'll be right back Jeeves" she said, and crossed over Dash and went outside. She bent her head down to look at the both of us.

"I forgot something in Reed's room. I'll be right back" she said and turned to leave. The man shut the door behind us, and stood next to it until Noelle returned.

I looked out my window to avoid contact with Dash, but he scooted over to sit next to me.

"I can explain" was the first things that came out of his mouth.

I didn't say anything, but just kept looking out of my window.

"I was helping Noelle move your things to car. And when we finished, we went back to your room to wait on you. Noelle told me that she wanted to get back together, but before I had anytime to protest; she started kissing me. And I…" his sounded like it was fading away.

I turned around to see why he stopped talking, only to meet him staring at me.

"Its okay" I said positioning my body towards him, "you have Noelle, and I have Josh"

"But I don't want Noelle" he tried.

"That's not what I saw" I murmured under my breath. I didn't think he heard it, but looking into his eyes I knew he did. They were filled with sorrow, remorse, and regret.

"It didn't mean anything to me Reed" he tried again.

"But it meant something to Noelle" I said, "and that means something to me"

"Reed…" he tried again, but I turned my head and looked out the window again.

"I love you" he whispered, and traced his pinkie finger along the pinkie of my finger. I yanked my hand away and placed it in my lap.

Dash laughed.

"You'll see that you love me, too" Dash said in a haughty way, "trust me"

I was about to say something to him, when the door of the limo opened and Noelle stepped in. Instead of sitting next to me, she made Dash scoot over and sat next to him.

My mind felt like it wanted to explode, but my body stayed perfectly still.

During the entire trip to wherever, I just kept staring out the window, hoping that I would be able to see Josh soon. Dash on the other hand found great enjoyment out of this, and would occasionally cause his pinky to rest on my thigh. Whenever I tried to take it off, he would just cause his hands to skim against my hand. The only way I could try to avoid anymore discomfort was by sleeping, or at least pretending to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reed, wake up" Noelle said. My eyes slowly fluttered open, I guess I was a better actress than I thought. I lifted my head and looked out my window, there was nothing their but trees.

The door on my side was open, and Noelle was standing right in front of it. She had a big smile on her face, like she was holding a secret and she couldn't keep it bottled up for too long.

"What?" I mumbled looking at her with curiosity written all over my face.

She didn't say anything, she just scooted aside. I got out of the limo to see what her deal was, and when I stepped out, a someone was stepping in front of me.

"Hey beautiful" Josh said with a smile on his face.

"Josh!" the word screeched out of my mouth, I didn't even know it did.

I jumped into his arms, and he caught me. I grasped onto his clothes, and was never planning on letting them go. Josh placed me on the floor to get a better grip of me. When he did, I pressed my face into his t-shirt, and let the ivory aroma intoxicate me. I felt his hands cup my cheek, and he lifted it up. Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips up against mine. His tongue separated my lips and searched inside my mouth. I could feel myself getting weaker each second his lips were touching mine, so eventually, and unwillingly, I pulled away.

Josh looked down at me and smiled.

"I missed you so much" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him.

"I missed you, too" I said, and buried my head back into his torso.

Josh tightened his grip on me, and pressed me closer to him.

"Okay Hollis" a familiar voice said behind me, "my turn"

Before I had any time to protest, someone yanked me out of Josh's arms and into theirs. This person had a feminine touch to their hug. I tried to open my eyes but my this person forced my head into their shoulder. And they had their arms wrapped around my upper torso, and was rocking me like a new born babe.

I tried pushing away, but this person just held me tighter and tighter.

"Okay Kiran" Josh's voice said, "I think she wants to breathe now"

"Kiran!!" I yelled into the persons shoulder. They loosened their grip and I was able to break free. I looked up into the person's eyes, and green ones were staring back at me.

"Ohmigod, Kiran!" I said and ran back to hug her.

"Now you want to hug me" she said with a laugh.

I haven't seen Kiran since last year when she came with us to New York. She didn't look that much different. Same photogenic person, but a lot happier.

"My turn!" someone called.

"No my turn!" a different voice called. Two people walked up to Kiran and pulled me away from her, and wrapped their arms around me.

This time I got to see a glimpse of them.

"Natasha! Taylor!" I said hugging them back.

"Reed!!" they said in unison. I pulled away from them and went back into the arms of Josh. Actually, he had to fight for me back. I looked up at him and looked at everyone around me. We were all gathered in a little circle. It was filled with Billings Girls who had been I'd know from my first year at Easton, even…

"Leanne?" I asked surprised. Natasha intertwined hands with her, and Leanne looked at me and smiled.

It wasn't a evil smile, it was a sweet, sincere smile. I haven't seen Leanne since the legacy when I caught her and Natasha, who turned out to be lesbians, making out. She was kicked out of Billings, just so that I could get in. I thought she would have hated me by now, but her smile was so convincing.

"What… are… you…" the words that came out of my mouth sounded jumbled up. But what was she doing here!?

"She goes to Yale now" Natasha said blushing.

"Of course she does" I said under my breath, "you all do"

Everyone started cracking-up, and I blushed when I realized that I hadn't said it under my breath. Leanne was probably going to Yale to be with Natasha, who transferred to Yale in her sophomore year of college.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked looking at them. It was filled with Billings Girls, but their were a couple of Ketlar too. Like Trey and Gage.

"Reed" Noelle said stepping on the side of me "Welcome to our first annual, Billings Reunion Retreat"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All smiles: ). I don't really have anything to say. But, I was looking up colleges on the internet and I found the most amazing thing. Its about Harvard. Did you know that they are offering a free tuition to certain people? Like OMG! How cool is that. I think its like a certain criteria or something, but you get to go to the school and they pay for tuition and you don't even need loans. I don't know the specifics, you would have to check it on their website. I found it when I was looking for Yale. But that is still so cool!**

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say, (Big Shocker!) LOL. But thanks for the reviews that I got so far. I really liked reading them. And I have a little poll for all of you. In one of my reviews, it said that they didn't like Kiki hazing, and I wanted to know how many people felt that way. So if you would prefer Reed to haze, rather than Kiki please tell me. And this time, I will go with majority rules. : ). **

**So… Thanks for the reviews!!! And if there are anything with that your confused with, or comments, questions, concerns, or corrections. Please tell me.**

**P.S. I think there might be some correction issues. Not with spelling, but with grammar. **

**~Pegasus**


	7. Lange's Estate

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **

"Billings… reunion… retreat" I retorted after Noelle as if I was a mimicking robot, each word came out slowly as it registered in my mind. This is the big Friday Josh had in mind? I thought we were going to do something special, something…alone. This whole week I've been waiting for Friday just to breakaway from Billings, and now I find my breakaway from Billings is just a reunion with them.

"Yeah" Kiran said, "and its first annual because we thought it would be nice for all of us to come together."

"Your all at Yale" I said stating the obvious, "you see each other everyday"

"This was more for your benefit" Noelle said, "since we don't see you as often as we use too"

I smiled a little. It was sweet of them for including me in their plans even thought they all moved on.

"Okay" Kiran said stepping into the middle of the circle, "enough talking… lets get this Billings retreat on the road!" she yelled.

They all yelled in agreement, and headed into a big building that we were standing in front of. I didn't even know it was there, I was to busy hugging and being hugged.

"Josh" I said turning to him when everyone left.

"Yeah?" he asked, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I thought this was supposed to be our special weekend. I didn't know that this was going to include _them_"

The last word fired out of my mouth like venom. Josh looked at me confused.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with… _them_" Josh said laughing a little.

"No" I said shaking my head, "I wanted to spend it with _you_"

Josh looked at me like he was trying to comprehend what I just told him. He probably thought that I wanted to spend time with the people I haven't seen since last year, and he probably felt bad that he kept me away from them for so long. But he didn't realize that even though I spent my entire summer with him, and only him, that I still wanted to spend more time with him.

"I'm sorry, Reed" he said looking at me apologetically, he placed both of his hands on my waist, "I didn't know that you wanted this weekend to be for just _us_. I thought you wanted it to be with Noelle and the rest of them. I'll make it up to you… I promise"

"Promise?" I asked placing my forehead against his.

"Promise" he said smiling.

"Okay" I said pulling away from him. He took my hand and led me into the building.

"Whose house is this?" I said looking inside the massive building. From the outside you would have assumed it was a hotel by the size, but on the inside, it looked too much like a home to be a hotel.

"It's the Lange's Estate" Josh said as we walked down the enormous corridor. The corridor had maroon walls and a beige ceiling that had squares engraved into them. Every 3 squares had a crystal chandelier hanging from it. As you walked down the corridor, there were large class windows engraved into one side of the wall, and it allowed you to see the garden that was stretched out further from the mansion. On the other side of the wall were doors. There was an oak French door in front of each chandelier. And on either sides of the door were pots of tall banana plants.

"This is huge" I said getting closer to Josh, as if at any given second, one of the doors in the corridor would fling open and something would attack me.

"Yeah" Josh said placing his arm protectively on my waist.

We walked to the far end of the hallway, until we came to an opening. We walked in to where everyone else were already chatting and drinking from Champaign flutes. I'm guessing this place was the parlor.

It was a room the size of a football field with beige walls and ceiling and had red curtains hanging from each vast glass window. It had red and gold thrown like chairs against either side of the windows, and two that were separated by a marble fireplace.

The room was crawling with waiters carrying appetizers.

"Drink madam?" one of the waiters said with a thick British accent. He stepped in front of me and lowered the tray of Champaign. I took one and so did Josh. The man nodded and then left.

"Reed!" someone said behind me. I turned around to meet Astrid standing in front of me, with Trey right by her side. Good to see they were still going strong.

"Astrid!" I said giving her a light hug so that I didn't waste my drink on her. She on the other hand gave me a tight squeeze.

"Oh my God!" she said happily, her British accent was starting to fade away, but it was still very noticeable, "I haven't seen you since last year"

"Yeah, how's Yale?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation. Astrid never told me that she was going to Yale, but if Trey was, I'm sure she would be too.

"Amazing" she said smiling, "wait… I never told you I was going to Yale"

"Call it a hunch" I said.

She looked at me and laughed a little.

"One more year" she said.

"Hey, Reed" Trey said, he reached down and gave me a hug, "how's Easton"

"She doesn't like to talk about it" Josh said stepping up beside me and entwining our hands together.

"But I hear you're the representative for the senior girls" he said lightheartedly, "impressive"

I chewed down on my bottom lip to keep a smile from forming.

"You're the new representative" Astrid said slightly confused, "you never told me that"

I shrugged like it was nothing, but between them, it was huge.

"Okay!" Noelle said standing in the middle of the room, and getting all our attentions. The waiters stopped serving people and left the parlor in an organized fashion, "we all know the reason for us being here is to celebrate us moving on from Easton. Well _almost _all of us." Noelle said sending a smirk in my direction. Heat started to run up my body as everyone turned to look at me with a smile.

"Anyway" Noelle said, making sure that the attention was back on her "I've planned this entire weekend to the T. So let's get started!"

The entire room was filled with roars from former Easton students.

"The first thing on the list is lunch out in the garden" Noelle said, "lunch is at 3. You have an hour and 30 minutes to get dressed"

And with that, everyone started heading to their rooms to freshen up for our first lunch here.

"C'mon" Josh said pulling my hand, "you're with me"

"I have no problem with that" I said smiling as we walked out into the corridor. There was a silver elevator on beside one of the doors, and Josh pressed the button to open it. There was a _ding, _and we stepped inside.

When the elevator door closed, Josh pressed the number 4, and we went up.

"How many floors are there?" I asked stepping out of the elevator and into a long hallway with a maroon carpet and beige wall and ceiling.

"I think 5" Josh said walking down the hallway, until he came up to an oak door. He opened the door and stepped inside, I followed behind him. The room was a mix of cream color and off-white. There was a black king-sized canopy bed with white drapes hanging on the four sides of it. The mattress was white with white and black pillows on it. There were two black night stands on either sides of the bed with a small desk lamp on both sides of it. A cream-colored carpet with black outlines was placed in front of the bed on top of the marble floor. In front of the bed was a 60-inch plasma television that was placed inside the wall. There was a black marble draw underneath the television, and there were was one door about 2 feet from the drawer and the exact same on opposite the door. The room looked like heaven to me.

"Your things are in here already" Josh said, flipping my suitcase onto the bed; and doing the same with his suitcase.

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed while he went rummaging through his suitcase to find something to wear. Eventually, he pulled out a crisp white shirt with a wife-beater, white shorts and white socks.

"Okay Ms. Brennan" he said shutting his suitcase and opening mine, "what would you like to wear"

I looked down at my choices and pulled out the first pair of matching clothes I saw. A pink tank top with a Sunset T that I got from AE, and beige parachute shorts.

Josh closed my bag and placed it on top of his.

"Do you want to take the bath first?" Josh asked. Even though we have been together for so long, we still hadn't done anything. He has never seen me without clothes, and I've never seen him with anything less than his boxers. I wanted to take things slow after everything that happened to us, and thankfully, Josh agreed.

"Sure" I said, and grabbed my towel and headed into one of the doors. I came out 15 minutes later, and Josh was lying on the bed watching a baseball game. No surprise.

"Your turn" I said tightening the robe strings and standing in front of him. He averted his eyes from the TV to my face and smiled.

"Okay" he grunted getting up of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. The second I heard the water turn of, I ripped of my clothes and got dressed for the lunch downstairs. Josh came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later; I think he took 5 extra minutes so that I would have time to be fully dressed.

He came out of the bathroom with just a towel tied around his waist, and got dressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This house is huge" I said to Josh as we stepped out into the garden. There was a pathway made from the grass, and it had thousands of trees and flowers lined up on both sides. Parked in front of the garden were rows of gulf carts. And each gulf cart had one man standing in front of it. Josh took my hand and walked me towards one of the gulf carts. The man nodded when we stepped in front of us, and we got in the back while the man drove off into the garden. The man stopped to an opening in the garden, and helped Josh and I get out. He then drove back to pick up the next group of people.

The garden was huge. It was in the shape of two semi-circles put together, and it had two openings. One to leave the garden and one to go deeper into the garden. Exotic flowers were blooming from every bush that outlined the section of the garden, and there was even a lake at the far end of the garden. It had bushes making an outline around it, and in the middle of the lake was a huge fountain with an angel on top of it, holding a pot that had water flowing from it. There were long tables placed around the garden, each holding some kind of food, or drink. White tables with chairs were scattered all over the garden.

"Enjoying yourself, glass-licker?" Noelle asked stepping towards me. She was wearing a white sundress that exposed a lot of her cleavage, but she still looked amazing in it.

"Yeah" I said smiling a little, "thanks for including me"

"We did this _for _you" she said with a halfhearted smile, "we felt bad that you would be stuck at Easton, alone. So we decided to have this big party thing, just for the heck of it"

"Thanks" I said smiling a little, "I'm honored"

"You should be" she said.

One of the waiters walked by and was carrying Champaign on his tray. He stopped in front of us and asked if we wanted anything to drink. I told him no thanks, but Noelle took two glasses from him and handed me one.

"Live a little" she said. Reluctantly, I took it from her and drank from it.

Josh was somewhere in the garden talking to his friends, so I decided to use the opportunity to mingle with some of the former Billings. Natasha was first on my list, since I haven't seen her the longest.

"Hey Reed" Natasha said as I stepped towards her. The sun was reflecting of her skin, making it look even shiner than before.

"Hey" I said stepping towards her with a smile.

"Enjoying your party?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just can't wait until next year. When we get to do this all the time" I said eagerly.

"Yeah, I know" she said, "We'll have so much fun at Yale"

"Hey, sweetheart" Leanne said stepping behind me and giving Natasha a kiss. I couldn't even feel her presence behind me; it was like she came out of thin air.

"Need I to get you something to drink?" Natasha asked Leanne, she was the only one of us who wasn't drinking Champaign.

"Please?" she asked in a cooed voice.

"I'll be right back" Natasha told me, and headed towards on of the waiters with trays.

Leanne turned to me, and the smile on her face disappeared.

"I need your help" she said it more of a command than a plea.

"With what?" I asked backing up a little.

"Because of you" she said stepping closer to me, "I was kicked out of Billings"

"It wasn't my fault" I felt a lump growing in my throat. I thought we had looked pass this.

"I know it wasn't" she said low so that no one could hear us, "but it was Noelle's"

"Yeah…"

"I want you to help me get my revenge" Leanne said, her eyes craving with vengeance.

"Natasha already did" I said recalling the time in my sophomore year when Natasha blackmailed me to get revenge on Noelle.

"It wasn't real" Leanne said, "It was a test, for _you_"

Her voice was like venom when she said 'you'.

"But…" I started.

"You owe me" she said cutting me off, "they kicked me out, for you. You owe me"

"But, I didn't do anything" I said frightened.

"Yes you did" Leanne said stepping closer, "you're the reason that I haven't seen Natasha for months, you're the reason that we almost broke up. You're the reason I was kicked out"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, my voice was horsed by this point.

"I just want you to help me get revenge on Noelle, and since you're her best friend, it would be easier if you do it"

"But…" I started, that was the only word my mouth seemed to allow me to say.

"But, nothing" Leanne said cutting me off, "and don't you tell a sole. Not even your boyfriend, or it wont just be Noelle I'm getting revenge on" she said.

Natasha came back and handed Leanne a glass of Champaign, then she turned to me.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost" Natasha said, I knew my skin had gone pail, "you okay"

I looked up at Leanne, but she didn't make eye contact with me.

"Perfect" I said to Natasha, and then changed my gaze to Noelle. She was standing with Kiran, Taylor, and Dash. She seemed happy and carefree, if she only knew what Leanne was planning. If only I knew what I had just gotten myself into.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was stuck doing some other things. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. Anyway, I wanted to know something. **

**Do you think that Reed should tell someone about what Leanne was planning, or should she keep it a secret?**

**It could cause Reed to lose her friendship with Noelle if she doesn't tell, and it also could cause something bad to happen to Reed if she does. **

**But, your opinion. Anyway, I'm so excited that time changed! I like it this way, darker mornings: ) but that's just me. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got. And I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm kinda tired, so I don't have much to say.**

**~Pegasus**


	8. What happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **

"So" Josh said lying me down on the bed in our room, and lying down next to me, "how was your first day at the Lange's Estate?"

I rolled over to face him, and smiled, "amazing"

"Really?" he asked while grabbing taking my hand and entwining it in his, "and what made it so amazing?"

"I went scuba diving!" I said sitting up, "it was my first time, and I loved it"

Noelle took us all over New York today. We went shopping, to the beach and did some scuba diving, and some boat riding, and then we went to this really fancy restaurant for dinner. It was amazing.

"That's it?" Josh asked sitting up next to me, and looking kind of hurt.

"No" I said resting our entwined arms in my lap, "I also got to spend it with my boyfriend"

A smile flashed across Josh's face and he pulled me back down to the bed.

I laid down, and Josh rested his body on top of me. I was just about to put my arms around his neck, when my phone rang.

"Ignore it" Josh whispered, and started nuzzling my neck.

"I can't" I whispered and started reaching for my phone that was on the night stand, but Josh took my hand in his, and prevented me from reaching it.

"Josh…" I moaned.

"No" he whispered, and started lingering his lips along my cheekbone.

"Josh…"I whispered again.

"Reed…" he said.

The phone stopped ringing.

When it stopped, I gave up and rested my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me.

"This is my time with you" he said.

I pulled his hair back from his face to get a better view of it.

"I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you, too" he said.

I was about to lean in and give him a kiss, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Josh shouted.

"Taylor!" Taylor yelled on the other side urgently, "I need to talk to Reed"

"What's the matter?" I asked. Josh got up of me and walked towards the door to open it.

Taylor came running in.

"Reed!" she said, "you have to get back to Easton, tonight"

"What?!" Josh and I yelled simultaneously.

"You have to" Taylor said pulling me up of the bed, "the driver's already outside to take you and Dash back to Easton. We can do this Billings Reunion some other time, but Reed you have to leave"

"Taylor" I said standing, "what are you talking about"

"Reed" Taylor said turning to me, "Noelle told me that Kiki just called, she said that the headmaster was upset"

"About what?" I said pulling my shoes on.

"I don't know" Taylor said, "but he said he wants all Easton students back on campus, tonight"

"Okay" I said, "give me a minute"

Taylor nodded and then left. Josh shut the door behind her, and watched as I packed up my things.

"Your not leaving," Josh said walking towards me, "are you?"

"Josh, I have to" I said, reaching for my suitcase and pulling it out from under the bed.

"But, Reed" Josh started.

"Josh" I said looking up at him, "I have to"

He reached over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know" he whispered.

He reached down and picked up my suitcase, "come on" he said, "I'll take you outside"

Josh walked me all the way out of the Lange's Estate to where the stretch limo was waiting.

Noelle was standing by Dash, and hugging him. Josh placed my suitcase in the back of the limo's trunk and slammed it down.

"I'm so sorry" I said walking over to him, and giving him a hug.

"Okay" Noelle said, "you two better leave before Kiki calls again"

Noelle gave Dash a peck on the cheek, and then he went inside the limo.

"Next Friday" Josh said wrapping his arms around me, "just you and me"

"Okay" I said smiling, and gave Josh a peck on the lips, "next Friday"

"Keep us informed" Noelle said, and then shut the limo door behind me as I got inside.

"So what do you think is up?" Dash asked me as we drove away.

"I don't know" I said rubbing my eyes, "but only so much drama I can take"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Dash said, "my senior year was drama enough"

I turned to face him and smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Get some rest" he said, "I'll wake you when we get there"

I reclined the seat of my chair as far as it could go and shut my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Reed" Dash said shaking me a little, "we're here"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Dash leaning over me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Were at Easton" Dash said laughing a little, "wake up"

The door was open, and I slowly got up out of the limo.

We were in the Easton student parking lot, and all the lights of Easton were turned on.

"What's going on?" I asked Dash, "why are all the lights on?"

"I don't know" Dash said.

The driver rested our luggage on the sidewalk and drove off.

"Come on" Dash said, he picked up his suitcase and mine, "I'll take you to Billings first"

Dash walked me across the campus and towards Billings. There were police surrounding the entire outside the premises of Billings.

"Whoa" Dash said looking at the mass amount of policeman and police tape.

"Ohmigod!" I said, and ran inside the building.

Dash started calling after me, but I didn't turn back, I ran into Billings and upstairs.

All the girls were standing in the hallway upstairs, and were huddled together.

"Reed!" Kiki said running over to hug me, "I'm so glad your okay"

"Kiki" I said in a relieved voice, at least she was okay.

She hugged me tight, and I could feel my skin turning red where her hands were.

"Kiki" I said pulling her away, tears were streaming down her face, "what's the matter"

She didn't say anything, she just pointed to the room, my room.

I went to where she pointed to and opened the door. Two police men were in the room, and there was duck tape all over it. But that wasn't what scared me the most, my room was completely destroyed. Everything in my room was completely destroyed. Both my bed and Tori's had been turned over. The pillows that were against my wall had been thrown all over the room, my clothes had been thrown all over the floor. The only thing that was really intact were the appliances, but it looked like a hurricane hit the place.

"What happened?" I yelled, the police officers turned to face me.

And then someone stepped out of my closet. I jumped back, but then I realized who it was.

"Headmaster Layette" I said, "what happened?"

He looked up at me with sorrow and remorse in his eyes, and then he looked back down at the mess.

"Where's Tori?" I asked him.

"She's fine" he said without looking at me, "she's with the rest of the girls"

"What happened?" I asked again, feeling scared of what the response might be.

This time he finally did look at me.

"Someone broke into Billings" he said.

_Obviously! _I yelled in my mind.

"Reed" Headmaster Layette said, "whoever broke into here was looking for something, they were looking for _you_"

And just like that, my entire world came crumbling down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. So what do you think? Its not my best chapter, I know. But I was kinda sick today, and I didn't go to school. And on top of that I was having writers block. So… yeah. And it everything might have happened a little to fast, idk. And yeah, I kinda ended the chapter a little to fast, and I might have ended the vacation a little to fast. I could find a million things wrong with this chapter, that's why its not my best. **

**But I want you guys to take a guess.**

**Who do you think was the person/persons (you never know) who broke into billings?**

**The answer won't be revealed, Reed has to figure it out. That's why the story is called Suspicion : )**

**And for all you Josh lovers out there, don't worry. **

**Reed will be spending a lot of her time with him. ; )**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got. **

**don't forget to tell me who you think it is. **

**I don't really have much to say, so**

**~Pegasus**

**P.S I promise my next chapter will be longer: ). Its because I was sick, had a huge headache (Thanks to my little brothers), and writers block. Blah!**


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **

It was obvious that Headmaster Layette had never experienced this kind of problem before, because if he did, he wouldn't be sending the entire Easton Academy home for one week while the police try to gather some clues on who destroyed my room. And if he did, I wouldn't be in the Hollis's car with Josh sitting by my side and holding my hand, while Mr. And Mrs. Hollis were in the front driving us to their home.

Tess and Tori were in the back sound asleep, they were sleeping ever since their parents came to get them; Josh and Mr. Hollis had to pick them up and take them to the car without waking them. Josh insisted that I stayed with him and his family for the week off, I would have denied, but I couldn't reach my parents.

"Thank you, again for letting me stay with you" I told Mr. And Mrs. Hollis. I had been thanking them for a lot of things. One is that they gave Josh a credit card to buy me new clothes, seeing as how my current clothes are being used for investigation. And two, for letting me stay in their house.

"Reed" Mrs. Hollis said turning to face me, "your family now, of course we would let you stay with us"

"But still" I said smiling, "thank you"

"Your welcome, darling" Mrs. Hollis said, and turned back around in her seat to start up a conversation with her husband.

"So you just came back, and there was police tape all over the place?" Josh asked. He had been jumpy ever since we got in the car, he tried not to ask me a lot of questions, but I could see that he was craving to hear my side of the story.

"Yes Josh…" I said in a exasperated way. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was annoyed, but I was tired more than anything.

"So what did the police say?" Josh asked, usually he would have noticed my attitude, but he was so jumpy tonight.

"Josh" Mr. Hollis said without taking his eyes of the road, "let her sleep. She had a big night"

Josh looked from me to his dad and back to me. Finally, he obeyed his father and stopped asking me questions.

My eyelids were starting to get heavy and I could feel my head swaying from side to side. I tried fighting them to stay open, but it felt like they were winning.

"Lay down" Josh whispered into my ears. I didn't respond. Then I could feel Josh reach over to me, and I heard a click. The next thing I knew was that I was lying down on Josh's lap, and he was stroking my hair.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Goo nie" I mumbled. My mouth was so dry that I couldn't annunciate my words properly.

Josh kissed the top of my head. And after moments of struggling, my eyelids finally won.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes were still shut, but I was conscious so I could hear everything that was going on around me.

The car engine was cut off, and the doors opened.

"Josh" I heard Mr. Hollis call to his son, "help me take your sisters out"

"I cant" Josh said, I could feel his stomach vibrate when he talked, "I have to take Reed upstairs"

"Tell Lynn to come help me" Mr. Hollis said.

I heard the car door open, and I felt Josh pick my body up and rest it on the seat. He got out and then picked me up again and pulled me out of the car. A gust of fresh air hit my face which caused me to twinge a bit.

"Sorry Reed" Josh said, but he kept walking.

"Mom can you hold the door?" Josh asked.

"Sure" Mrs. Hollis said.

Then instantly, warmth flooded my entire body, sending chills up my skin.

"Lynn, Dad called you!" Josh yelled, then he walked up a few stairs, opened a door and rested me on a bed.

I could feel Josh's body hovering me, and then his hands reached to me and started to unzip my pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was the most peaceful night I ever had. I didn't dream, but it still felt like I was in my own little world.

My eyes slowly opened, and all I saw was light.

I slowly lifted my body and looked on the other side of the bed. No one was there, but it looked like someone slept their last night. I looked around the room.

Wooden drawers, 3doors, marbled floor, giant television, computer desk, painting supplies?

This wasn't my room, I didn't even know who's room I was in.

Then the events of last night came rushing back into my mind. My room… it was destroyed. And Josh took me to his house, and brought me to his room.

"Josh" I whispered. I pulled the comforters off of me and got out of the bed. I looked into the mirror that was right in front of me and laughed. I was wearing Josh's blue, white, and gold baseball shirt, and on the back of the shirt was the name 'Hollis' written in golden letters.

"Like the shirt?" a voice said. I whirled around and saw Josh standing in the doorway wearing a sexy smile.

"Love it" I said and letting the sleeves hang over my hands. Josh was taller than me, which means his arms were longer than mine, which means the sleeves would be to big for me.

"I thought you might" Josh said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Tess and Tori are at their friends house, Lynn and Gia are gone, so looks like its just you and me"

I smiled. I didn't want to talk because I was still unsure if I had morning breath or not.

"My parents talked to the admission of Yale and they gave me a week off. Which means that this entire week, I belong to you" Josh said.

My smile grew even wider, but I didn't talk.

"Okay" he said when he realized I wouldn't talk, "go take a shower. You have two suitcases left, so you can choose something from there"

I nodded.

Josh gave me a kiss on the lips and turned me in the direction of the bathroom.

I went inside and took a bath that was about 10minutes long. When I came back out again, Josh had already left clothes on the bed for me. There was a beige scoop t-shirt dress with dark blue denim jeans on the bed. On the floor were cream-colored flats.

I changed exchanged the towel that was wrapped around my skin for the clothes that were on the bed. I flat ironed my hair and put jewelry on.

Josh came up to check on me again, but this time he was dressed in a white collard shirt and light blue denim pants.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he walked over to me.

"Still not talking to me?" he asked in a fake depressed voice.

I shrugged and smiled again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Finally!" he said smiling, "she talks"

I shrugged.

"Noelle called while you were in the shower. She asked if you wanted to go out for breakfast" Josh said.

"She got a week of too?" I asked confused. Noelle had no need for being away from Yale, she didn't have any connection with what happened at Easton.

This time it was Josh who shrugged, "She's Noelle"

And that's all he needed to say.

Within 20 minutes, Josh was driving down the freeway, heading to some restaurant were Noelle wanted to eat dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when you got back, your room was completely destroyed?" Taylor asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

That was the main topic of the breakfast. The surprised break-in of Easton Academy seemed to be the hottest topic all over the news, the school was buzzing with paparazzo's.

"Yes" I said for the millionth time, "now can we please move on to a different subject?"

We were at Medium Rare. It is supposed to be one of the best places to eat breakfast on this side of New York, so of course Noelle had to be there.

"It just doesn't make since" Tiffany said, she had been examining the case ever since she heard about it, "who would want to destroy your room?"

"I don't know" I said. I couldn't think of anyone who hated me enough to do something like that. Well… except for…

'_No_' I scolded myself for ever thinking that. They were locked up for good, and there was no way they could escape. The prisons were inescapable.

"Well, I don't know what you guys are complaining about" Noelle said, "this just means that we could carry on our retreat for a whole week, instead of one day. Personally, I see it as a positive instead of a negative"

"Yeah" Kiran said agreeing with Noelle, "at least now Reed is here so that we could finish our retreat. The right way"

"But doesn't that scare you?" Taylor asked, "knowing that someone was trying to get you. And they only missed you because you were with us when it happened?"

It felt like my body went into shock. She was right. All of this happened when I was in New York. And with the Billings girls, they couldn't have been in the building or else they would have heard the noise. They were probably doing some hazing thing. And what if the person was armed?….

"Reed?" Josh asked tugging on my pinkie.

I snapped my head and turned around to face him. He wasn't looking at me though, he was looking at something beyond me. I turned my head to get a glimpse of what he was looking at, and smiled at what I saw.

It was Michael. He was sitting at the table opposite us, and he was with his family. He was looking right back at me, and when he caught me looking at him, he turned and blushed.

I looked from Michael to Josh. And Josh was looking at me.

"You know Michael?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yea" I said, "he was the guy who represented the boys"

"Michael?" Josh asked surprised.

"Yea" I said, "he's pretty cool"

"Well I guess he thinks your cool too, because he hasn't kept his eyes off of you" Josh said, hiding no sense of jealousy.

I turned my head to face Michael again, and he was facing me.

"I'll be right back" I said automatically getting up out of my chair, I didn't even bother looking at Josh to see if he opposed to it or not. I had to talk to Michael, and I had to see what he knew.

Just as I was about to make my way to his table, someone stepped in front of me.

It was Leanne. And she was smiling. Not a sweet smile, but an evil twisted smile.

"Did you like how I had your room redecorated?" she said in a psychotic type of voice, "and if you tell anyone what happened, I'll do much worse"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… I know what your all thinking. Leanne did this. Well, your wrong. That's all I'll say. But just because Leanne didn't do it, doesn't mean she didn't help with it….**

**All will be explained in the future: )**

**And I leave you with that: ) **

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. **

**Oh… and just incase you were wondering. **

**Reed and Josh will be running into a few 'relationship problems' in the next few chapters. So brace yourself. **

**Okay. So I was thinking. ……**

**Who do you think should tell Josh about the hazing?**

**Reed or the Twins?**

**But let me tell you something. **

**The person who tells Josh would be expected, but not expected. I cant explain it, LOL. **

**But Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!! I love them!!!!**

**~Pegasus**


	10. Leanne's House

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **

"You did that to my room?" I whispered in a low voice, "what the hell is your problem?"

"I didn't do that to your room" Leanne said in a pleasing smile, "but I know who did"

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?" she scoffed, "what did you ever do for me?"

"Leanne, I'm not kidding" I said stepping closer to her, "who did that to my room?"

"I'm sure the police will find out and tell you" she said while stepping away from me and towards the table, "but until they do… you better keep your trap shut"

"And if I don't?" I asked whipping around to face her. She had nothing on me, she couldn't do anything to me that would make me back down, and knowing that made me feel a little more sure of myself.

"I'll tell your boyfriend about your little secret" she said slowly.

Except that.

"How did you know?" I said lowly, "who told you?"

"There are no secrets in Billings" Leanne said simply.

"But your not even in Billings, you got kicked out, remember?"

"I got kicked out" Leanne said, and then she changed her gaze from me to someone pass me. I followed her gaze to the front door of the restaurant where someone was just walking in. Natasha. "But she didn't" Leanne said, "and because she's a Billings Alumni, she knows everything that's happens in Billings. Which means she knows everyone who's hazing. And we all know how much Josh hates hazing, especially since its his little sisters that are being hazed."

I looked back from Natasha to Leanne. She wasn't bluffing. She was seriously going to tell Josh that I was hazing his sisters, if I told anyone that she knew who did that to my room. She was going to ruin my relationship, if I ruined her life.

"Fine" I said in a hushed tone, "I wont tell anyone"

"Good" she said with a devilish smile on her face, "oh and don't forget, we still have that thing with Noelle"

I completely forgot about that. Of course she would still want revenge on Noelle, and of course I had to do as she said because she still had that Josh thing on me.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked.

"You'll see" she said. It looked like she was going to say something else, but she stopped.

"Hey Reed" a voice said behind me. I turned around and Michael was standing right in front of me, his once curly black hair was now replaced by a Hollywood type hairstyle. His hair was still black, but instead of being curly it was flat, and instead of going in all different directions, it was parted down the middle and looked like it had been volumized on each side. Only it didn't look like it was parted down the middle, if you got really close you could have seen it was. He looked kind of like Dash, not the hairstyle, but both Abercrombie and Fitch model worthy. All in all, he looked much better with this hairstyle.

"Hey" I said smiling up to him, his gray eyes were still as piercing as I remembered them, "you changed you hair?"

"Yeah" he said, running his hands through his hair, "I liked it better this way"

"Yea" I said agreeing, "it looks amazing"

"Thanks" he said, causing a blush to seep across his face.

"Hey, Reed" Natasha said stepping next to Michael.

"Hey, Natasha" I said smiling at her.

Natasha looked from me to Michael and back to me.

"I'll see you later" she said stepping away from us and towards the table.

"So, um" Michael said, "I heard about Billings. Sorry"

I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"Uh… thanks" I said, "So, you're here with your family?"

"Yea" he said smiling, "my mom, dad and sister."

"Cool" I said smiling.

"Yeah" he said, "Uh… what about your family?"

"They aren't here" I said, "they're in Pennsylvania"

"Then what are you doing here?" Michael asked curiously.

"I'm with Josh and his family" I said turning around to point to Josh. He was looking back at Michael and I, and he was trying to look like us talking didn't bother him; but I could see that it did.

"Oh" Michael said, "well I guess I'll see you around"

He must have noticed how Josh was looking at us.

"Yeah" I said, "I'll see you later"

I walked back to the table and sat down next to Josh.

"Reed" Natasha as she sat down next to Leanne, "you know Michael?"

"Yeah" I said, "he was the other guy when I did the ceremony thing"

"Aww" Natasha said, "it looks like he likes you"

I snuck a peek at Josh, and he suddenly became interested in the salt shaker.

"So how about we go to the mall after breakfast" Kiran said, "I mean Reed does need new clothes"

"Actually" Leanne said interrupting, "Reed and I are going by my house after breakfast. I need her help with something."

My head snapped in her direction and she smiled sweetly back at me.

"With what?" Josh asked, looking surprised at me.

"She can't say" Leanne said, "but you'll see, eventually"

Josh looked at me confused.

"When were you going to tell me that you had to go to Leanne's house?" Josh whispered, obviously upset.

All I could do was shrug. I didn't even know that I had to go to Leanne's house myself. But I was scared for the reason.

"Okay" Natasha said, she was also confused, "so we'll meet you two at the mall?"

"Actually" Leanne said, "its might take all day. So we'll just meet you guys for dinner"

"Reed and I already have dinner plans" Josh said, then he turned to me, "dinner with my family"

"Its okay" Leanne said, "we'll be done at around 4 anyway"

I looked down and kept my eyes trained on my breakfast, but suddenly, I was so hungry anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here" Leanne as she pulled into the driveway of a townhouse, "my home"

I opened the passenger's door of her cherry red Porsche and got out of her car. Her townhouse had a brick look to the wall, and had a white point roof.

Leanne got out and walked up to the inside her house, I followed.

She walked up her long white swirly stairs and into her room. It was filled with white and red everything. She sat down on her computer chair and I sat down on her desk. She twirled around on her chair to type something into her iMac computer.

"So…" Leanne said typing away on her computer, "I was thinking more along the lines of humiliating Noelle. I don't want to hurt her, I just want to get her back for what she did to me"

"What exactly did she do to you?" I asked.

Leanne stopped typing, and it looked like she was debating whether or not she should tell me. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"It was the night before the test" she started, "I was cramming before the test because I didn't do much studying the day before, and Natasha was out with Kiran doing something, God knows what. Then Arianna and Noelle came in my room and shut the door behind them. They told me that they needed me to get caught cheating on a test. At first I was very reluctant. I don't cheat on tests" she turned her chair around and faced me, "I Leanne Shore do not cheat on tests! But they threatened me. They said if I didn't, they would tell my parents about Natasha, and you already know what affect that has on me. So I had no choice. The next morning, when the teacher handed out the test, I pulled out a piece of paper with all the answers. I made no attempt to hide it."

"Wait" I said stopping her, "how did you get the answers in the first place?"

She turned back around to face her computer, "They made me steal it the night before. Anyway, I got caught. I got expelled for not only cheating, but breaking into a teacher's room, and stealing. 3crimes. That was the most humiliating day of my life" she turned to me, "and I want Noelle to feel exactly what I felt"

"So what are you going to do?" I asked a little frightened, the vengeance that was once in her eyes came back again.

"_We're _going to embarrass her, in front of everyone" Leanne said, "and then she'll know how I felt"

She turned around and faced her computer again.

"Come here" she said.

I got up of the bed and walked towards here computer.

"This is what your going to do to her?" I asked.

"This is what _we're_ going to do to her" Leanne said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent a little longer at Leanne's house than I expected, actually 2hours longer. By the time Leanne dropped me at Josh's house it was 6:45.

"Your late" Josh said as I walked into his room. He was sitting on the bed, watching the door. It was like he had been sitting in that exact same position for hours. He probably was.

"I know" I said dropping my purse on the floor and walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"My parents left 20mintues ago, dinner is at 7:30" he said.

"I'm going to take a shower right now" I said. I walked into the bathroom and started the water.

Josh walked in behind me.

"Are your parents mad?" I asked turning to face him.

"No, they said they'll just meet us at the restaurant"

"Good" I said smiling, "then I'll be done in 10minutes"

Josh walked out and shut the door behind him. I hopped into the shower and took a bath for 10minutes. When I got back out, Josh was out of the room. I looked on the bed to see which outfit he had chosen for me. On the bed was a backless beige halter top with gold bedazzled straps, black skinny jeans, golden wedges, and black two button blazer.

I quickly got out of my towel and changed into the clothes that Josh got for me. I curled my hair and put makeup and accessories on. And then grabbed my purse.

When I went downstairs, Josh was standing in front of the front door waiting. I walked up to him and smiled, he tried not to smile, but eventually a smile was plastered on his face.

"Are you still mad?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'll get over it" he said kissing me on the neck, "but we have to leave, now"

Josh opened the front door for me and we left his house.

We drove down the highway until we reached a restaurant. Josh pulled into the parking spot and stopped the car. I got out, and walked around to meet Josh still in the car. I opened his door, and he was fumbling with something in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked. He opened his hand and there was a small box in it. I took the box from him and opened it. A blue topaz engagement ring was inside of it.

"Josh…" I said, looking at the ring. It was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, "its beautiful"

"Yeah" Josh said getting out of the car. He took the ring from me and placed it inside his pocket, and then he took my hand in his.

"Who is it for?"

"For Gia" Josh said.

"Gia?" I asked confused, why would Gia need a wedding ring?

"You'll see" Josh said.

We walked inside the restaurant where the entire place was completely fancy. It had chandlers everywhere, and slow music was playing from a violinist.

Josh walked up to the front desk, and said something to the man.

"Follow me" the man said in a thick English accent. We followed him to the table where Josh's entire family was sitting.

"Its about time" Lynn said, and got up and walked towards us.

"Hey Reed" he said smiling.

"Hey Lynn" I said, and then made my way to the table. I sat in front of Gia and beside Tori. She was playing on her phone, as usual.

"Hey Reed" Gia said smiling at me, "what's up?"

"Nothing" I said smiling back, I was going to ask her what the ring was for, but Lynn interrupted me.

"Can I have your attention, everyone?" Lynn asked as he stepped up behind Gia. Josh came and sat on the other end of me, and took my hand.

"Watch" he whispered.

"I met this beautiful lady 5years ago at a Thanksgiving party" Lynn started as he put his hand on Gia's shoulder, "and today I want you all to witness something"

Lynn got down on one knee beside Gia's chair, and Gia turned her chair to face him. He pulled out the small box that Josh had in his hand before, and opened it.

"Gia, this ring has been passed down in our family for generations. Each son in our family gives the love of his life this ring. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother, my dad gave it to my mom, and now, I want to give it to you" Lynn said, "Gia Elizabeth Manning , will you marry me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww, how cute was that? LOL. Once again, thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I loved them all. Anyway, what do you think? I have no idea Gia's name. LOL. If you guys know, please tell me. Anyway, that's pretty much it… and thank you guys for the reviews. **

**And I'm guessing its no surprise what Gia's answer is going to be. So… yeah: ) **

**Anyway, that's it. **

**~Pegasus**


	11. PreProposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **

"So when's the wedding!?" Tori asked as she jumped onto Lynn's bed. Even though Gia already said 'yes' and the thrill of the engagement was over, the teens were in Lynn's room toasting to their soon to be marriage.

"Yea, bro" Josh said while taking a sip of his champagne, "when's the date?"

"We just got engaged tonight" Lynn said, as he sat down next to his fiancé on their black leather couch. His room was more of a little apartment. He and Josh shared the entire 4th floor. Lynn and Gia got one side, while Josh and I got the other. Each room was about the size of a apartment room. "But I was thinking more along the line of on Gia's birthday" Lynn said looking at her, "what do you say?"

"I love the idea" Gia said smiling, "its perfect" she gave her Lynn a peck on the lips.

"Aww" Tess said, "you two are just like Josh and Reed"

"That reminds me" Gia said. She turned away from Lynn and locked eyes with me, "Reed, will you be my maid of honor?"

I was taken aback.

"Me?" I said completely confused, "you want me to be your maid of honor?"

We've only known each other for like a year, and already I was being pronounced her maid of honor.

"Yes" Gia said smiling, "I was thinking about it and I really want it to be you."

"But isn't that supposed to be for like the sister or best friend?" I asked.

"Well yeah" Gia said, "but I don't have a sister, only brothers. And it would be perfect because Josh is Lynn's best man."

Even though it wasn't really said, it was obvious that Josh had already gotten that part in the wedding.

"I'd love to" I said finally smiling after accepting the fact that she actually wants me in her wedding.

"Great" she said smiling.

"What are we?" Tess and Tori said in perfect unison. They have been doing this all the time, the perfect unison thing, the only thing you could do was get used to it.

"You two have the most special job in the wedding" Gia said in her animated voice, as if she was reading a fairytale to two preschool girls, "you two are going to be the flower girls"

"Flower girls?" Tori said, she was acting as if the dress would clash with her personality, "like with a fancy dress?"

"If Reed can do it" Josh said, "you can do it"

"Josh!" I said giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Kidding" he said giving me a kiss on the forehead, "just kidding"

"Speaking of which, I seriously need to get some rest" I said, causing a involuntary yawn come out of my mouth.

"Yeah" Tess said, yawning involuntary also, "its like 11"

Josh took my hand and walked me towards the door, "Night" he called as he opened the door.

"Night you two" Lynn called.

Josh and I walked out of Lynn's room and into his.

"So" Josh said as he opened his door, "pretty interesting night, right?"

"Yea" I said as I tiredly walked over to his closet and pulled out my suitcase.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked behind me. It sounding like he was fumbling with his drawers.

"Nothing" I said reaching into my suitcase and grabbing my nightgown. It was a pink tank with my soccer pants.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Josh said. I got up and turned around to face him. He was already dressed in his nightgown. White tee with plaid night pants.

"It's nothing" I said, and walked over to his bathroom. I changed into my nightgown, and when I came out again, Josh was lying on the bed watching a baseball game.

"What are you watching?" I asked walking over to him and laying down on the bed with my head on his chest. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he shut the television on and scooted me closer to him, and lifted the comforter to cover us both.

"So, will you tell me what you were thinking about?" Josh whispered as he turned of the desk lamp that was right next to him.

"Nothing" I said into the darkness, "it was nothing"

"Sure" he said resting his arm protectively over my waist, "goodnight"

"Night" I said, and tried to shut my eye, but one question kept running through my head. I tried shaking it out, but it was bugging me so much that I had to know.

"Josh" I whispered into the dark after what seemed like hours of deliberating. Josh didn't say anything, he was sleeping. I could feel his chest go up and down, and my head went up and down with it. I slowly lifted my head from his chest and sat up in the bed. That seemed to wake him up. Even though his eyes were still closed, his hand was moving around the bed like it was searching for something. Searching for me.

"Reed?" Josh said into the darkness. Finally, I felt his body lift from up of the bed, and in an instant he standing.

"Reed?" he said again into the night. I was about to respond, but it sounded like he walked into something.

"Dammit" Josh growled.

"Josh?" I said frightened.

"Reed?" Josh asked again. Instantly, all the darkness went away and was replaced with light. Josh was standing right in front of me, and his blood shot eyes glaring.

"Reed" Josh said as he sat down on the bed, "what's the matter?"

See, completely caring, even after he just stubbed his toe on God knows what.

"I had a question" I said as innocent as possible to make sure that he isn't mad.

Josh placed his feet on top of the bed and gestured me over to him.

I maneuvered myself so that I was resting on his arms.

"What's your question?" Josh asked and letting out a breath at the same time.

"You know how Lynn gave Gia the ring?" I asked, "will you use that same ring when you…uh…"

It sounded awkward saying it rather than thinking it. Thinking it sounded so much better.

"When I ask you to marry me?" Josh asked finishing my question. It was kind of a weird topic to talk about, but we had to sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.

"Yea" I said.

Josh flipped my body so that I was looking right into his eyes.

"Well it depends" he said.

"On what?" I asked.

"On the bride" Josh said, "I can give you that ring, and continue tradition. Or I can break tradition and get you a new ring. Your choice"

"So Gia?"

"Gia wanted the traditional ring. She said she didn't want to break something that has been happening in our family for so long."

"So she knew that Lynn was going to propose to her that night?" I asked, doesn't seem much of a surprise.

"No" Josh said, "Lynn asked her a long time ago. And she agreed. She knew that the engagement was coming, she just didn't know when"

'Oh' I mouthed. His family had so many traditions, and I was just starting to get the hang of them.

Josh smiled at me.

"So what about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean what about me?" I asked confused.

"Traditional, or new?" Josh asked.

I looked at him perplexed. Was he proposing to me, or just asking a question?

"Which is it?" he asked again.

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked.

Josh looked at me and smiled a little.

"Sort of" he said, "it's not official until you turn 18. So its like a pre-proposal"

I smiled.

"I don't know yet" I said, "give me time"

"You have one more year to think about it" Josh said to me.

I nodded. Then Josh reached up and turned of the light, and then settled back into the bed.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Night" I said, and then fell into a deep sleep. In my dream, it was Josh and I who were walking down the alter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight felt like a very different night at the Hollis's. Usually my nights here would be calm, peaceful, soothing, but tonight it was anything but. It sounded like someone was yelling at someone else, and that person who was yelling had never heard of the term 'inside voice'.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to find out what was making all that ruckus.

So for the very first time in what felt like days, I woke up out of my bed, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Josh" I said felling the space next to me, and that was exactly what I felt, space.

"Josh?" I said in a panicked voice. I crawled to the empty spot on the bed and turned on the light. Josh wasn't in the room, he was no where in the room.

"Josh?" I whispered, suddenly scared of what might have happened to him. I got out of his bed and walked over to his bedroom door. The second I opened it, the noise got even louder. Someone was definitely yelling. I crept into the hallway, and then down the stairs. The second my foot touched the downstairs floor, I heard parts of the conversation.

"She's sleeping" someone said, it sounded like Josh.

"Well wake her up" a deep voice said, "we must talk to her"

"Can't you come back some other time?" a fragile voice said, it sounded like Ms. Hollis.

"No" another deep voice said, "we can't" his voice wasn't as deep as the first guy's, but it was pretty deep.

I tepee toed to the kitchen door, the conversation was being held in the kitchen. I slowly opened the glass door that was separating me from everyone else.

Josh was standing in his nightgown in front of two very muscular police in uniform. Mr. Hollis was standing behind his son, with his hand on Josh's shoulder. Ms. Hollis was standing behind the black chair, helpless as she watched her son and husband be harassed.

"Can we please talk to her?" The man with the deepest voice said.

"She's not up" Josh said calmly.

I made a mistake and accidentally kicked my foot into the door, which caused one of the men in uniform to see me. He glared at me confused.

"Then who is that?" he asked looking at me.

Josh's head snapped around and when he saw me, his facial expression changed from defensive to worrisome.

He walked over to me and opened the door so that I could walk in. He held my hand unusually tight, much tighter than normal.

"Reed" Josh said, "these men have some questions to ask you"

My heart immediately flew to my mouth. I looked at Josh with desperate written all over my face, he moved his hand from my hand and placed it around my waist, holding me firmly.

"Ms. Brennan" the man with the deep voice said, as he walked towards me, "we would like to ask you some questions"

"What?" I asked scared, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. What was so important that they had to disrupt Josh's family? Couldn't they just have waited for one week until I got back to Easton?

Josh's grip tightened on my waist.

"Its about your room" the man said, "we're still not sure who did it. But we have a idea"

The other man stepped up behind him and looked square in my eyes.

"We think that the case of the murder of Cheyenne Martins has some sort of connection with who did that to your room"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't feel anything. All I could do was stare at the man.

"The person who went into your room wasn't trying to destroy anything. They were just looking for something, for you. But they are following the exact same pattern with the case of Cheyenne Martins."

"What does that mean?" Mr. Hollis spoke, worried printed all over him.

"It means that the person who was looking for Reed wasn't just _looking _for her" the man said, "we believe that they were trying to _kill _her"

Then it hit me. Leanne didn't know who did that to my room. She was just trying to make me crazy, get me pissed. She didn't know who broke into my room. She lied. She lied to me. Which meant that someone out there was really trying to kill me.

"Josh" I whispered in a weak voice and backing into him.

"Its okay Reed" Josh said soothing my hair, "its okay"

I knew he was wrong. It wasn't okay. I was about to be killed, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Your going to be fine" he whispered more to himself than to me, "your going to be fine"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What a twist!!! LOL. Yeah, not really. Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, but I was really busy. Spring break is coming up!!!!! YES!!!!! LOL, woot!!!**

**Okay, so now we know that Leanne was lying about knowing who tried to kill Reed. Or was she? IDK, (well, I do, but you don't)**

**So, what do you think? Like it, loath it? But I feel so bad for Josh. Now he has to worry about who's trying to kill his girl. Drama! LOVE IT!!**

**LOL. **

**So know you know this much, do you still think that Leanne had something to do with breaking into Reed's room? Reed doesn't think so, but do you?**

**Well, I really don't have much to say. So thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!! I love them : )**

**~Pegasus**

**P.S. Happy Green Day!!!! Cough Cough, Happy St. Patrick's day, Cough Cough **

**The luck of the Irish :P. **

**P.P.S Please look for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not the best at spotting them, and if you see any, let me know. Thanks!**


	12. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does **

The police interrogated me for about 4 hours. I was being questioned in the dinning room, Josh and his parents were in the kitchen. The police asked me everything about Billings, well almost everything. They had no idea about the secret hazing we had, so that portion of the questions were left out, but everything else wasn't off limits. They asked me things like how long I've known Cheyenne, why we hated each other, how I figured out how she was killed, how I knew Sabine, how long we were friends, and stuff along that matter. By the time I was done being questioned, the sun was just rising over the eastern horizon.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Brennan" the police with the deepest voice said, he got up of the white leathered couch and held his hand out for me to shake it. I didn't, all I could do was look out to the window and wait for all of this to be over. Not just the interrogation, but everything. The drama, the killer, and the hazing. The _hazing. _I still had to tell Josh about the hazing before Leanne got the chance. Now that she had no idea who was trying to kill me, she was really going to milk the me hazing Josh's sisters thing.

I made a mental note to myself to talk to the twins later about that.

The other man got up and followed his partner out of the living room and to the kitchen. As soon as they left the room, Josh came running into it, and sitting next to me.

"Are you okay, Reed?" he asked placing his arm around my waist.

Silence.

I had my eyes trained on the sun's reflection that was showing through the linen blinds. The tears that I had been holding in throughout the entire interrogation started to fall down my cheek, one by one.

"Reed?" Josh whispered in my ear, and placing is other arm's hand on my thigh, "are you okay?"

My breathing started to get ragged as I started remembering everything I went through since I came to Easton. Two murders, two people in jail, two near death experiences; this was two times too many.

When Josh heard my breathing, he didn't wait for me to respond. He immediately pulled me into him, so that my head was buried into his chest.

"Josh, I cant" I said sobbing and trying to catch my breath, all at the same time, "I cant do this anymore"

"Its okay Reed" Josh said rubbing my back up and down.

"Josh I cant" I said as I lifted my head up to face him. His eyes were red with black bags under them, most of all, they were wet and filled with worry. "I cant" I said shaking my head.

"You cant what?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"Go back to Easton" I whispered. He looked at me horrified.

Right now, I was acting more on emotion than on knowledge. I couldn't decided how I really felt about going back to Easton, until I got the thought that someone was trying to kill me out of my head.

"Reed" Josh said, "you have to"

"No" I said, "I cant. Josh you've seen all the problems I've caused. You know how much destruction I'm capable of, and I'm not even trying!" I pushed my head back into his chest.

"We'll talk about this later" he whispered in my ear, "just go to sleep"

Josh kept rubbing my back and tried to sooth me, but all that did was cause me to cry even more. He tried talking to me, but that did more hurt than help. It felt like no one could have gotten me out of the state I was in.

"Josh" Mr. Hollis said as he walked into the living room. I didn't bother looking up from Josh's chest to look at him.

"Yeah dad?" Josh said, his voice sounded just as ragged as mine, like he had been crying just as much as I had.

"Your mom and I have to leave for work. Lynn and Gia are going out today, and so are Tess and Tori. You and Reed will be home alone, is that okay?" he asked. Normally he would have just left without telling us who was home or who wasn't, but I guess he felt that with a potential killer on the loose, he might as well be safe than sorry.

"Yea" Josh said, and for a split second he stopped rubbing my back.

"Okay" his dad said, "and make sure Reed gets some sleep, she really needs it"

I heard Mr. Hollis's footsteps walk over to where Josh and I was, and it sounded like he was giving Josh a 'man high five', and then he reached down and patted me on my back.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Reed" he said, "your family now"

Then he got up and I heard his footsteps walk away, it was getting lower and lower, until it eventually faded away.

But that was when the sound of high heels clicking against the polished marble entered the room. I heard it get closer and closer to Josh and I, until I was sure that she was standing right in front of us.

"Bye sweetheart" Mrs. Hollis said, she reached over and gave Josh a hug. Josh didn't make any effort to move forward, and that made his mom have to stretch across me to get to her soon. I could feel strands of her hair landing on my skin, and her aroma of vanilla perfume was intoxicating.

When she pulled away, a wave of fresh air hit my nose, and it caused it to sting.

"It's going to be okay, Reed" Mrs. Hollis said as she patted my hair, "they'll find the person"

"I hope so" Josh muttered. He pressed his lips up against the top of my head.

"Hang in there" Mrs. Hollis said, and just like her husband, she left.

"Reed" Josh said when he heard his parent's care pull out of the driveway, "please lets go to bed"

"No" I said into his chest.

"Reed" Josh said again, "please"

"No" I said again.

This time Josh didn't say anything. He just got up of the couch, and lifted me up along with him. He took me all the way to his room and rested me down on the bed.

"Go to sleep" he whispered into my ear, "please"

Josh laid down beside me, and wrapped me in his arms.

"Please go to sleep" Josh whispered in my ear.

I was tired of being rebellious right now, so I just did as told.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up again, the sun wasn't no where near the window. As a matter of fact, it didn't even seem like the sun was shinning. I slowly sat up in bed and looked on the side of me. Josh was sound asleep. I quietly got up out of bed and walked over to Josh's window. I was right, the sun wasn't up, it was raining.

I turned away from the window and looked back at Josh. All I could do was smile. He looked so peaceful, so carefree. _If this is what his pills did to him, then I wouldn't mind taking them. _

Out of no where, my stomach growled. Josh flinched a little in the bed, but he didn't wake up. I walked out of his room and down the steps towards the kitchen. The clock on the microwave said that it was 11:45.

I walked towards the fridge and pulled out milk, and then walked towards the pantry and pulled out Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

I made my breakfast and sat down at the island and ate my breakfast. While I was sitting down, my cell phone buzzed on the counter. I picked it up and checked the caller ID. Dash.

"Hello?" I asked pressing talk.

"Hey" Dash said, "where are you two?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"We were supposed to meet you two at Noelle's house two hours ago" Dash said, "didn't Josh tell you?"

"I think he forgot to" I said, I mean after everything that went on this morning, who could remember shopping with friends.

"Well what time are you going to be here?" Dash asked, "we're waiting"

"Josh is still sleeping," I said, "I'm not sure when we're going to get there"

Just when I said that, Josh walked into the kitchen. Its amazing. After a guy who has had so much stress today, he looked like he just stepped out of the shower. Perfectly straightened plaid pants and t-shirt, hair perfectly curly, and his perfect smile plastered on his face.

'Morning' he mouthed.

I smiled back at him, and then handed him the phone.

He took it and spoke into it.

"Hello?" he said.

Chatter came from the phone, and Josh replied by smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Sorry dude, I completely forgot" Josh said.

More chatter.

Josh looked from me, to the time on the microwave, and back to me again.

"Give us a hour and a half"

More chatter.

"Yeah" Josh said, "okay, bye"

Josh hung up the phone and rested it back on the counter, and then he smiled up at me.

"Someone's feeling a lot better" he said walking over to me.

"Its amazing what a couple hours of sleep can do for you" I said shrugging.

He turned me around in the chair and placed both palms around me and on the counter. He looked down at me, and his face got serious.

"My parents don't think you should leave until they catch this person" he said.

I shook my head.

"I cant put your parents through this, Josh" I said, "I'll go back to Easton"

"No, Easton isn't safe" he said with a strained tone in his voice.

"Its plenty safe" I said. I motioned for him to move one of his arms so that I could take my bowl to the sink.

"No, its not" Josh said, he took the bowl from me and headed towards the sink with it.

"Yes it is Josh" I said following him.

"Reed, please just think about it" he said turning around.

"Wait" I said looking at him perplexed, "first you tell me that I have to go back to Easton, and now you tell me that you don't want me leaving. Which is it?"

"I want you to go back to Easton" Josh said taking my hand, "but not until that person who was after you has been caught."

"What if that never happens Josh?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes, "what if they never find the person?"

Josh looked at me and then to the phone on the counter.

"Can we not talk about this now?" he asked, still looking at the phone, "I don't want a fight"

Yeah, the way we were heading, a fight was about to break out pretty soon. I breathed out a heavy sigh, letting all the thoughts about my killer go out along with it.

"So a hour and a half?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Josh looked at me and nodded.

"Okay" I said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to get dress"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh and I walked down one of the world's most expensive shopping street, 5th avenue.

"So which store are we meeting Noelle at?" I asked Josh. I clenched tight to his hand as I saw people walking in all different directions on the street.

"You was supposed to start your shopping thing yesterday" Josh said, but I couldn't because of the whole Leanne thing, "but since we couldn't do that, we're going to Luis Vuitton today"

Just as we said that, we stopped in front of a tall building. And in gold writings was the name Louis Vuitton.

We stepped into the building, and inside was like a girl's heaven. Clothes, shoes, jeans, bags, accessories were placed all over the place.

Josh looked at my expression and smiled. I bet I looked like a kid who was just told that summer vacation had just started.

Josh pulled out the credit card that his parents had just given to him for me.

"Anything you like" he said as he flashed the card.

The smile on my face grew even wider. But then I looked forward, and my entire expression just dropped.

Leanne was walking towards us. Not just Leanne, but everyone. Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Tiffany, Dash, Gage. But my face was focused particularly on Leanne, and the devilish smile that had the dishonor of demeaning her face.

Noelle was the first to greet me.

"Ready to shop?" she asked.

I didn't say anything, so Josh pushed me forward.

"Yes, she is" he said.

Dash, Trey, Gage, and other guys switched sides and were now standing beside Josh. The girls were on one side, the guys the other.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, they had to have done that whole formation thing if they were going somewhere.

"You didn't expect us to stay here" Gage said, "did you Brennan?"

I looked at Josh for an explanation.

"I thought you'd like it better if you do your shopping with them, rather than me" he said innocently.

He had a point, I would feel more comfortable asking a girl 'How do I look in this?' rather than Josh, even if he was the perfect boyfriend.

"And will you be back?" I asked.

"Before your done shopping" Josh said walking forward and giving me a peck on the lips, "I have to pay for these things"

"Lets go, Hollis" Trey called. He and the other guys had already started walking for the exit.

"Bye" I said trying to smile.

But Josh saw right through me. He was thinking the exact same thing I was. 'What if the person who was after me, was in New York right now?'

I looked at Josh and saw that he was starting to second guess himself. He started to open his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Have fun" I said, "Noelle will take care of me"

"Yeah Hollis" Noelle said putting her elbow on my shoulder, "I can handle your girlfriend"

She had no idea what Josh and I were talking about, but as long as it got him out of the store, she had no problem backing me up.

"Alright" Josh said after a while, "I'll see you later"

I nodded as he turned and left the store.

"Lets get started ladies" Noelle said. And with that, each of the girls went in their separate directions. Each but Leanne.

She looked at me.

"Our little plan is going to happen soon" she said, and she started to turn away, "and don't tell anyone. Or else I'll tell the people who did that to your room to do something much worse"

That was when I remembered what the police officer said. The people who did that to my room was trying to kill me. Leanne had no idea my life was in danger, so she had no idea who did that to my room.

Right when Leanne was out of my sight, I searched through the store to find Noelle. I had to tell her, she had to know.

Noelle was by the shoe racks with Kiran. They were both debating over a white pump or a black pump. I walked closer to Noelle, and my confidence boosted. Leanne had nothing on me, except for the hazing thing, I was untouchable. And I was prepared to face Josh's anger later.

I walked right up to Noelle and pulled her away from Kiran.

"Whoa Reed" Noelle said trying to catch her balance, "where's the fire"

I didn't waste any time.

"Leanne is planning to get revenge on you" blurted out of my mouth, and I didn't even try to stop it.

Noelle looked completely unfazed by this. She just kept staring at me. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"I know" she said firmly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I'll make this quick because my mom is starting to get mad. I guess the great Noelle Lange knows everything, even when it has to deal with her getting hurt. I hope you liked this chapter : )**

**And like I always say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! LOL, yeah. But seriously, I do love them. Anyway, back to the story. Uh…. Hmmm…. I don't really g have much to say. It is what it is I guess…. Idk. LOL. So, because I have nothing to say. I guess I'll just say thanks, again. Thanks. Anyway, I better get off, my mom is getting mad. I should be studying for a semester mid-term. Probably why she is so mad. LOL! So thanks. **

**~Pegasus**


	13. Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian does

Turns out Noelle knew everything. She knew that Leanne was planning revenge on her, she knew that Leanne had asked me to help her, and she knew that Leanne was blackmailing me. And she seemed perfectly fine with it. She just told me not to worry about it. But I knew that Noelle was going to do something to get back at Leanne, but I just didn't know what.

"Seriously, Reed" Kiran said as Noelle and I walked up to her, "Black stilettos or white?"

I examined both shoes, and then pointed to the black ones. Kiran looked at my choice and examined it more carefully.

"Okay" she said, resting the white stiletto back on its platform, "black stilettos"

"I thought we came to shop for Reed" Tiffany said walking up to us, she had two shopping bags in her hands.

"Did you decided that, before or after you got those" Noelle said pointing to Tiffany's bags.

Tiffany shrugged and placed the bags on the stool that was right next to her.

"Seriously" she said walking to me, "we have to get her some clothes"

"Yea" Kiran said, getting the other shoe to her stilettos, "Reed is in dire need for clothes"

"Lets go" Noelle said, she started walking out of the shoe department and towards the clothing department. Kiran grabbed my arm and dragged me behind Noelle.

"Go in here" Kiran said, she pushed me into one of the dressing rooms. Then out of no where, clothes were being thrown over the stall door. Jeans, shorts, shirts, shoes, tank tops, everything.

"When your done, we have more things for you to try on" Kiran called over the stall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe how many clothes you got" Josh said, dropping six of my many bags onto the floor of his room.

"Like I had a choice" I said plopping more of my bags onto the floor.

"Yeah," Josh said, he pulled me by the hand and laid me down on the bed, "but you could have at least let me buy it"

"Sorry" I said, pulling him on top of me, "Noelle gave me no choice"

Noelle offered, well not offered, demanded, that she bought all my clothes. By the time Josh came back from wherever he went, I was sitting on one of the chairs with mounds of bags beside me.

"Sure" Josh whispered. He lowered his head so that our lips were inches away from each other.

"I would have let you" I said, trying to seem normal. Truth is, having Josh so close to me was causing my blood to boil.

"Mmm-hmm" Josh said, then he tilted his head towards my lips, and kissed me. Before I could kiss him back, he pulled away and smiled down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said getting up of the bed, and then pulling me up with him.

I reached up on my toes to sneak a kiss on his lips, but I was interrupted by a beeping from the computer.

Josh pulled away from me and went towards his computer.

"Its for you" he said after pressing a few buttons.

I walked over to the computer and sat down on the chair. There was a icon that had popped up telling me that I had a message. I pressed the icon and it took me to my email. There was a letter there.

**From: Headmaster Layette**

I clicked the button and started reading it, Josh was reading it over my shoulder.

**Dear students of Easton Academy, **

**I am proud to say that the investigation is over. Though we are still baffled on who would do such a thing, the state officials have said that it is okay for us to resume our duties as a school. And with that being said, I am sending this email to inform all the students and parents/guardians of Easton Academy that we will resume schooling tomorrow. If anyone is unable to make it by tomorrow, please have a adult contact me at 587-9037 to inform me of your absence. If someone does fail to contact me, then you will be considered absent, and will be delt with personally. I know that this may seem on short notice, but we must continue our schooling if you all want to start summer vacation on time. We are already 3 days behind schedule, and I'm afraid that if we don't start school soon, Easton Academy will have to be delayed on its summer vacation (Seniors included). Also, the school's gates will be closing earlier. Rather than closing at 10 p.m, we will now be closing at 9 p.m. If there is any suspicious persons roaming the school, we will be forced to call the police. Thank you all for your cooperation during our time of need, and I'm looking forward to seeing all the staff and students shinning faces tomorrow. **

**If you have any questions, please feel free to contact the Easton Academy Office. **

**Sincerely, **

**Headmaster Layette.**

"Your not going" Josh said when he realized that I finished reading the letter.

"What?" I snapped my head around to face him.

"Your not going, Reed" Josh said, looking into my eyes, "you cant"

"And why not?" I asked. Josh walked away from the computer and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Because that person is still out there roaming the streets" Josh said, he didn't make eye contact with me when he said that, "its too risky"

"Josh" I said, shooting up out of my chair, and walking over to him, "you heard them, they said that they'll be on the lookout for suspicious behavior"

Josh didn't say anything, he trained his eyes on the computer that was behind me.

"And besides" I said, "I have to. I'll be in trouble if I don't"

"No you wont" Josh said, finally making eye contact with me.

"Yes" I said, "the email said that if I don't have a parent or guardian call, then I will be expected to attend school tomorrow"

"So I'll have my parents call" Josh said.

"They're not_ my_ parents" I retorted.

"But they are _your _guardian" Josh said, standing up, "as long as your staying here, they are yourguardian"

"Josh, I'm going back to Easton" I said.

"No, your not" Josh said.

"Yes, I am" I said louder.

"I wont let you, and neither will my parents" Josh said.

"Yes they will" I said.

Josh looked at me as if he was willing to bet on it. And he was. He moved away from me and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after him, he didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

I followed him out of his room and down the hall. He walked down his stairs, and I followed him. He walked all the way to the kitchen, where his parents were enjoying their dinner.

Josh stopped in his tracks, and I stopped right behind him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered up to him.

He turned to me, "do you still think that they'll let you go back to Easton?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked annoyed, "Cant you just let me go back?"

"No!" he yelled. It was a yell that rumbled everything in the kitchen, it startled me.

"Mom, Dad" Josh said still looking at me, "Can Reed and I have a talk with you?"

"Josh" I whispered/ yelled.

"Your not going to Easton, Reed" Josh said, "at least not for a while"

"Yes, I am" I told Josh.

"Are you two fighting over that letter that the Headmaster sent everyone?" Mr. Hollis asked.

I shifted my attention from Josh, to Mr. Hollis. He was sitting in front of his wife, and was sipping a cup of coffee. Both he and his wife had been watching Josh and I.

"Yes" Josh said turning around to face them, "how did you know?"

"We got the letter for Tess and Tori" Mrs. Hollis said, "and we've decided that it was okay to let them go back"

"See!" I said to Josh. I know it sounded childish, but if his parents can deal with sending their kids back to Easton, why couldn't he deal with letting his girlfriend go back to Easton?

"But the person who did that to your room weren't after my sisters" Josh said, not bothering to face me, "they were after _you_"

"Josh, nothing is going to happen to me" I told him, "I'll be fine"

"Josh" Mrs. Hollis said, she stood up and walked over to her son, "trust us. We wouldn't be sending Tess and Tori back if we didn't think Easton would be safe."

"She cant go back" Josh said. "I cant risk losing her again" he mumbled under his breath.

And that's when it hit me. Josh didn't want me going back because he was scared I would get hurt again. He was just looking out for me, he didn't want me to get injured. Better yet, he didn't want me to have another near-death experience. He was only trying to keep me safe.

"Josh" I said trying to reassure him, "I'll be fine"

I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"No" he yelled again, turned to me with anger in his eyes, "your not going back! I'm not loosing you again"

Before I had time to say anything, Josh stormed out of the kitchen. I looked at the empty space where Josh had once been, and then I looked up to his parents.

"Is he okay?" I whispered.

"Did he take his medication today?" Mrs. Hollis asked.

"Not that I know of" I said.

"You and Josh need to sit down and talk about this" Mr. Hollis said, "the sooner the better"

I nodded, and turned to head in the direction that Josh just left in. I walked up the stairs and into Josh's room. The bathroom door was closed, so I assumed he was in there.

"Josh" I said, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" his voice said sounding muffled.

"We need to talk" I said.

"Hold on" Josh said.

I smiled and flopped onto his bed, and waited for him to come out.

There was a knock on the door, and before I could answer it, Tess and Tori came in. They both had worried looks on their face.

"Are you going back to school tomorrow?" Tess asked stepping towards me.

I sat up on the bed and nodded.

"What's going to happen to our room?" Tori asked, standing next to her sister.

"I'm not sure" I said, "worse scenario, we'd have to rearrange the roommates"

"Okay" Tori said, sounding a little happier.

"Are we still going on the trip this week?" Tess asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. With everything that's going on, its best that we stay there. At Easton"

"But what about our reward?"

"We'll have to think of something else" I said, "but we cant leave campus"

"Are we still going to be hazed by your Billing's sisters?" Tori asked.

"You have one more task, and then your done" I said.

Just then, Tess and Tori's eyes widened. I looked at them confused on why they would be so scared, and then I saw that they weren't looking at me. I turned around to see what they were looking at, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Josh was standing right in front of the bathroom door. I had no idea that the door to the bathroom door even opened, and I had no idea how much of the conversation he heard. But there was one thing I was sure of. Josh was fuming, and he was ready to kill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay. It finally happened. Josh found out the truth, and it aint pretty. So what do you think? I want your opinion. **

**Do you think that Reed should stay with Josh until they catch the person who is tormenting her?**

**Or should she go back to Easton and just act like everything is fine? (But we all know its not)**

**So, thanks for the reviews, Loved them!**

**And don't forget to answer the question, its vital to my story: )**

**Oh and I was searching the web for the reviews on PL. And let me tell you, they were not pretty. Some even say that this was the worst book she has ever written. A lot of the reviews just mostly insulted Upton, and people said how they wanted more Josh. (Who could disagree?)**

**Anyway, I thought that you guys would like to know about it. Personally, I feel kind of bad for Kate Brian. I mean this was supposed to be her best book yet, but it wasn't really that great. **

**Well, that's pretty much it. **

**Don't forget to answer the question. **

**Stay with Josh?**

**Or go to Easton?**

**Thanks again for the reviews. **

**~Pegasus **


	14. Break Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

"Josh!" I yelled, standing up of the bed and throwing half of it down with me. I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was anger, betrayal, hurting. His arms were clenching and unclenching. His lips were mused together into a line, he was holding back his anger, at least until his sisters left.

"Tess, Tori" I whispered, not daring to take my eyes of Josh, "I think you two better go"

"But, Reed" Tori said in a whining way.

"Leave!" Josh barked, he walked towards the door and followed his sisters out. When they were out of the door, he slammed it behind them, and turned towards me.

He shut his eyes, and looked down to the floor.

_Good job Reed, _I thought to myself, _now he cant even look at you. _

"How could you?" his voice rumbled between his mused lips.

"What?" I asked frightened, I backed up away from him.

"How could you!" he yelled, snapping his head up so that our eyes were locked, "how could you do that to them? To my sisters!"

"I'm sorry" I screamed.

"No your not!" he yelled, "you knew how much I hate hazing, you knew how much I hated Billings, you know how much I hate you _in_ Billings!"

"Josh please" I yelled, tears were starting to come down my face, "listen to me"

"Why?" he asked, it sounded like he was calming down a little, "why should I?"

"Because I'm trying to explain something to you" I shouted, more and more tears were coming down, "please, stop yelling at me!"

Josh looked at me as if he was trying to decide whether or not he should believe me.

"Please" I whispered.

Something in me must have shown Josh how desperate I was for him to trust me, because he let out a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"Why would you hurt me like that?" he asked, all the other emotions in his eyes seemed to have gone away, the only thing left was hurt.

"I didn't mean to" I whispered, walking closer to him, "I didn't mean to hurt you"

He placed his hand on the back of his head and tilted it forward. His eyes were looking at his lap.

"Look," I said sitting down on the desk chair, "I didn't want to, but I had too. Noelle told me I had to"

Josh started to stand up.

"But I didn't!" I shouted, that got his attention. He turned and snapped his head in my direction.

"I didn't haze them" I whispered, getting of the chair and inching my way towards him, "I couldn't haze them, because I knew how much you hated it"

"Then what were they talking about?" he asked, "who hazed them?"

I tried to swallow, but there was a big lump in my throat.

"Kiki" I said.

A smile was almost starting to form on his face when he realized _I _didn't haze them.

"So _you _didn't haze them?" he asked walking closer to me.

"No" I said, "I didn't"

Then realization started to seep into his brain, because the smile that was starting to form automatically diminished.

"But you gave her permission." he said, "you told her it would be okay if she did. Didn't you?"

"Josh, please" I started to beg.

"Didn't you?" he asked, there was no disguising the hatred in his voice. Not hatred against me, but hatred against Billings.

"Yes" I said lowly.

He looked at me in absolute disbelieve. What did he expect me to say? That I didn't give her permission? That Kiki went behind my back and hazed them herself? Of course she wouldn't do that, and even if she did I would have known about it, I am president.

"I cant believe you-" Josh started.

"What the hell did you want me to do!?" I yelled, cutting him off.

"You should have said 'No'!" he shouted.

"I couldn't!" I yelled, "It's tradition"

"Tradition!" he yelled, as if mocking everything I just told him, "Tradition! What kind of tradition is it Reed?" he asked walking closer to me, "Is it the type of tradition that you hurt other people before they could join your stupid club? Or, is it tradition that you exclude people out of it, just to make yourselves seem more important? What kind of tradition is it, Reed?"

"Its Billing's Tradition" were the only things that escaped my mouth.

"God, Reed!" Josh yelled, he clenched his hands as tight as they could go. So tight that they were turning red, "your not a Billings girl! Your better than that, you know you are!"

"They're my sisters" I said, looking up into his eyes, they were just as wet as mine were.

"And I'm your boyfriend" he said, "and obviously you care about them, more than you care about me"

"Josh" I said walking up to him, we were only two feet away, "I don't"

"Yes, you do" he said, "that's why you wanted to go back to Easton so bad. To get back to your sisters"

"No!" I shouted, "Josh, I'll stay. I want to stay, with you! I wont go back, I promise! Josh, I'll stay with you! Please!"

Josh looked at me and shook his head slowly.

"Reed," he said as he opened his door to leave, "go back to Easton"

He started to close the door, but I placed my hand in front of it. He looked up at me, and I looked deep into his eyes. My voice was shuttering at this point, and my shirt was soaked.

"Are…" I started, the words just didn't seem to want to come out, "are you breaking up with me?"

He looked deep into my eyes.

"Don't make me say it" he said, and then turned to leave.

I closed the door behind him, and turned to face his room.

"Josh" I whispered. I crouched down on my knees and began to cry, more than ever.

In one day we went from happy couple, to destroyed love. My only love…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a sharp knock on the door, and it sounded like people were whispering.

"Reed" someone said, it sounded like Gia, "Reed wake up!"

"Okay" I mumbled. The whispering sounded like it was getting fainter, so Gia must have been leaving.

I sat up and turned on the light beside my bed, Josh wasn't on the other side of me. He slept in the guest room last night, he couldn't face me. Lynn and Gia took all the teenagers out for dinner, and not once did Josh look at me.

I slowly got out of bed and walked towards Josh's closet. I pulled all of my suitcases out of it and placed it on top of the bed. All the shopping clothes I bought yesterday were already in Lynn's car, he and Josh took it there last night. Lynn was taking me back to Easton, Tess and Tori were coming with us. Josh didn't tell his parents what Billings were doing to his little sisters, he didn't tell anyone.

I pulled my outfit out of the suitcase, zipped up the bag, and placed it outside my door. Lynn promised to come and get it when he knew that I was done with it. Just like half of the people in this house, the sun wasn't up. It was still dark outside, it was around 4 a.m. We had to leave early because Lynn and Gia had to head back to Boston this morning as well.

I went into Josh's bathroom and took a quick shower, and then came back out to get dressed.

When I was done, I was wearing a white tee with a black vest. I had on denim jeans and black Uggs.

When I walked downstairs, both Tess and Tori were standing by the front door.

Tess looked up to me, and then walked towards me.

"It's our fault" she said, "isn't it"

I looked down at her with a confused expression.

"What's your fault?" I asked.

"The reason you and Josh broke up" Tori said walking up to Tess, "we caused it, didn't we?"

I blew out a heavy breath and looked down at them.

"We didn't break up because of you" I said, "we just needed time apart"

"How long?" Tess asked.

_That's what I want to know. _I shrugged.

"Are you two going to be together by the time its your birthday?" Tori asked.

I my birthday was the last thing on my mind right now. August 31 didn't even begin to cross my memory.

"I hope so" I said.

"Come on, you three" Lynn said walking in, "lets get a move on"

We all walked outside and into Lynn's car. After I buckled my seatbelt, I decided to take one last look at the house. And I was glad I did. In the window above the garage, something was moving. A figure's shadow was being reflected from the window, and then the blinds were slightly opened. It was Josh. He was looking down at the car to make sure that I was there. When he caught me looking at him, then he backed away from the window. I changed my glance from the window to the rearview mirror. Lynn was looking right at me.

"Don't worry" he said, "he'll call to make up"

I nodded and then looked back up to the window from where Josh was. The figure was gone. Lynn started to drive out of the driveway, and I kept my eyes glued on the window.

"Please call" I muttered, a tear was starting to drain down my face, "please call me, Josh. Today"

He never did.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know some of you may be mad about the whole Josh and Reed breaking up. And truthfully, I didn't really want it either. But to me, it only made sense. I mean I don't think that Josh would just go back to Reed after she did that to him. But maybe that's just me. So now Reed's back at Easton, and well, idk what should happen next. So I'll just make it up as we go along. Now as much as some of you might hate this, I have to ask it. We all know how much Reed loves Josh, and how destroyed she is without him. So I have to ask. **

**In consoling Reed, who should she go to…**

**Dash? Or**

**Michael?**

**Now I know some of you will be mad about her and Josh's breakup, but like I said. It had to have happened. Sorry. **

**Anyway. Thanks for the reviews… I loved them…**

**~Pegasus **

**P.S. incase you guys were wondering, something big will happen that brings Reed and Josh back together. Something big, and something soon. **


	15. Comforting

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

Everything was back to normal, not really everything, only the people. Everyone acted as if someone hadn't just broken into Easton a couple of days ago, and trashed my room. Tori and I got our room back, and Easton had to replace everything that was either broken or taken away for more investigation. They replaced the beds with better ones, the electronics with more updated versions, and they gave us money to get new clothes; all on them. The only thing that wasn't replaced was the things that meant the most to me, Josh's paintings. Whoever broke into our room made sure that the paintings were completely destroyed, and there was no way Josh would paint new ones; especially due to the fact that he wasn't my boyfriend anymore. No more calls during the night of him telling me how much he loved me, or leaving me text messages of how much he missed me; it was all done. Josh and I haven't even spoke to each other since that night when he broke up with me. The last I saw of him was when he was watching me leave from the guest room window, but even then wasn't enough.

"So you two are completely over?" Constance asked as she handed me another Kleenex.

"Yes" I said warily, "he's mad that I gave Kiki permission to haze his sisters"

I slammed my head back into my fluffy white pillow and allowed more tears to flow down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," Constance said.

Tori would be sleeping in Constance's room for a while, at least until I could stop thinking about Josh. Constance had been a good in consoling me, she really was a good friend.

"So…" Constance said, "what are you going to do now?"

"What?" I asked flipping over to face her. She was staring down at me with a box of Kleenex ready in hand.

"Well," Constance said, "you cant just stay in here and mope all day. You have to get out, get over Josh"

I stared up at her confused as if she was speaking a different language. She expected me to get over Josh? So easily?

"You want me to _get _over him?" I asked sitting up.

"Not _get_ over him, just forget about him, for a while at least"

"I cant" I whispered.

"Well how about we play FYR?" Constance suggested.

"No" I said, and laid back down on my bed.

"Not to try to find you a new boyfriend" she said reassuringly, "just a escort for you birthday party"

"What birthday party?" I asked baffled.

I didn't remember me ever saying that I was having a birthday party, or that I even _wanted_ one.

"The one we're throwing you" Constance said happily, "your turning 17, it's a big deal"

"Who's we?" I asked.

"We as in the Billings Girls" Constance said, "it was Noelle's idea"

"Noelle?" I retorted.

Constance nodded.

She of all people should now that I'm not in the mood for a party right now. She knew that Josh and I broke up, she was the first person I told.

Instantly, I got up of the bed and went to my phone. I needed to call Noelle.

"Reed," Constance said behind me, I was already on my phone and dialing the number.

"Yeah?" I asked, not even bothering to face her.

"Are we going to play it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure" I said. FYR was the last thing on my mind right now. But obviously it was the first on Constance, because when I told her that, she dashed out of my room and went to tell the others.

Noelle picked up after the first couple of rings.

"This better be good glass-licker" Noelle said, "because your interrupting a massage therapy"

"Your throwing me a party?" I whispered/yelled into the phone.

"Did your redheaded friend tell you that?" Noelle asked with a smirk.

"Why are you throwing me a party?" I asked again, ignoring the comment about Constance.

"Look, Reed" Noelle said, "its not really for you"

"What are you talking about?"

"The party is _your_ birthday party, but your birthday isn't the only thing that we'll be celebrating"

"What?" I asked confused as ever.

"Do you remember how I said that I was going to get Leanne back?" Noelle said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, lets just say that on your birthday Natasha will see the bitch she really loves" Noelle said.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"You'll see, just be ready to party the night away" Noelle said, and then hung up.

I chuckled a little to myself.

_Same old Noelle_ I thought to myself, _always getting revenge_

"Reed!" Constance yelled on the other side of the door, "ready to play?"

"Sure" I said and walked over to the door and opened it.

Constance was standing in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on" she said, took my hand, and pulled me downstairs.

All the girls were in the parlor waiting to play the game. When I came down, Kiki shot up and to the front of the room.

"Okay, girls" Kiki said, getting everyone's attention, "tonight is a special night at Billings"

All the new girls started murmuring to each other, they probably thought that this would be the night when they are finally allowed into the Billings sisterhood. Man, were they wrong.

"Were going to play our first FYR of the new year, and our spinster is going to be Reed" Kiki said.

When she said that, all the girls looked at me confused; especially Tori and Tess.

As Kiki explained the rules to FYR, I walked away from the parlor and looked out of the window to the quad. Michael was out there and he was reading a book on one of the benches. I smiled at the thought of having Michael escort me to my birthday party. Other than Josh, he was the most eligible. And besides, Josh probably wouldn't even come if I begged him to; he probably hates me and everything about me.

I tried reviewing my options again. Either I have one of the girls pick out a guy for me, or I ask Michael right now and get it over with. But my mind kept playing back to Josh. I love him, and even if I don't know how he feels about me, asking Michael to be my escort would be like cheating on Josh. But I still needed an escort, and Michael would be perfect for it.

"Reed" someone said behind me. I turned around to meet Constance behind me. She walked up to me and looked out the same window I was looking through, and then she turned back around to face me.

"Ask him" she said, "you need a escort"

"But Josh…" I started.

"Broke up with you, Reed" Constance said cutting me off, "and your birthday is in two weeks"

I looked at Constance surprised. Since when did she become so straightforward? I guess a year in Billings really changes a person.

"I don't know Constance," I said.

"Fine" she sighed, "then lets go play FYR"I looked out the window one more time. Michael was gone, probably heading back to Ketlar right now.

"Sure" I said, "lets go play FYR"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed and still no word from Josh, he was even more mad than I thought.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Constance asked. We were walking into the quad on our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. She had been pressuring me ever since we got back from our little "break" on what she was going to get me, and I was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't care" I said for the millionth time, it felt like I was talking to a brick wall.

"Well I'm going to get you something nice" she said smiling, "your going to love it"

"Cant wait" I said.

"Hey, Reed" someone said behind me, it sounded like Michael. I turned my head around, and sure enough, Michael was standing in front of me. He was wearing loose-fitting jeans with a plain white collared shirt.

"Hey, Michael" I said smiling up to him.

"I'll see you later" Constance whispered next to me and then left.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, um" Michael said, "I was wondering… if you would like to be my date for your party"

I looked at him, confused. Wasn't I supposed to be the one to ask _him _to be my escort.

"You mean if you would be my escort to my party?" I asked correcting him.

He shrugged.

It was now or never. Either I would say yes to Michael or say no and go alone. Besides, the FYR thing didn't really work out, the guys who the girls choose were kind of weird actually.

When I looked into Michael eyes all I could see was pleading, even if his mouth said nothing.

"Sure" I said, "I'd love to be your date"

His face lit up on the spot.

"Great" he said smiling, "then I'll see you later"

"Bye" I said as he ran off to join some of his friends. My heart was happy and confused all at the same time.

I was about to start walking to the quad when my phone vibrated, someone was calling me. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id.

The name on the phone scared me and made me excited all at the same time.

Josh was calling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, not my best chapter ever. Actually I think its one of my worst, idk. So many things are going through my mind right now that I cant even write a good chapter, sorry. But still, I want to know what you think about it. Okay, here are some opinion questions. **

**1. Why do you think Josh is calling Reed?**

**2. Do you think that Michael would make a good escort for Reed?**

**And like I said, not my best chapter. Its short, and things are happing kinda fast. But oh well. Idk. Anyway, as always, Thanks for the reviews! I loved them: ) As always. LOL. **

**And yea, I do ask a lot of questions. That's just me. **

**Anyway, don't forget the questions, and thanks for the reviews.**

**~Pegasus. **

**P.S. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter. Sorry. **


	16. Just Like Josh

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

Why was Josh calling me? He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to talk to me, but what ever the reason, I'm glad he did.

I looked at my phone debating on whether or not I should pick it up. On the plus side, Josh may be calling me to say he want to get back together. On the down side, Josh might be calling me to yell at me even more. Either way, it was a bitter-sweet moment.

"Hello?" I said picking up my cell phone and pressing talk.

"Reed" Josh said into the phone, he sounded a little stress, "oh, thank God you answered"

"Are you okay?" I asked, sounding more concerned than I was supposed to be. We broke up, I shouldn't care about what he's doing.

"Reed," Josh started, then he took a deep breath as if he was debating on what to say next, "can we talk?"

Did this talking include yelling, or did he really want to talk?

There was silence for a while, and Josh probably thought that I hung up on him. But really, I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to him about the hazing thing just yet. I missed him, but his sisters weren't done hazing, and if I went back to him now, it would just end in a bigger fight later.

"Reed?" Josh asked, "Reed are you there?"

"Yeah" I said not thinking, "I'm here"

"So…," Josh started again, "can we talk?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Josh," I said, surprising him and me both, "but I…"

"Reed, wait" Josh yelled, "I just need to talk to you, it wont take long. But I have to see you in person"

"I cant leave campus" I said looking for the easiest excuse, which really wasn't all that false. The headmaster did make it clear that he would be even more strict on the rules of leaving and entering Easton, and I'm sure the excuse 'I have to talk to my ex' isn't all that acceptable.

"Then at your party?" Josh asked.

How did he know about the party? I didn't even know about the party until last night.

"Reed?" Josh asked. I bet that I was sounding more and more distant to him.

"I'm not sure, Josh" were the only words that came out of my mouth. And they weren't just referring to talking to him about the hazing thing, they were referring to my life in general. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Why not?" Josh asked concerned.

"Because I…"

"Already have a date, don't you?" Josh finished for me. Even though he tried hiding the hurt in his voice, I could still hear it. And knowing that, made me want to punch myself in the face for already getting a date for my party.

"Yes" I whispered into the phone.

It sounded like Josh took a deep breath before responding to me.

"Well, then I guess I'll just see you at the party?" he asked.

"Yea"

"I..lo-"

"I have to go" I said cutting him off, and then hanging up my cell before he had time to ask me what's wrong. Because my simple answer would have been, everything. My relationship with Josh just went down the toilet, and now he cant even tell me he loves me without me freaking out. Now I had to go to a party with a guy that likes me and hurt the guy that loves me.

"Damnit" I cursed under my breath. I couldn't go just one year without hurting Josh, it would be like asking a fish not to swim in the water.

"Reed?" a alarmed voice said behind me.

I turned my body around slowly, and met the warm brown eyes of Dash starring down at me. I haven't spoken to him ever since we got back from the week off.

"Hey?" I said more of a question than a statement.

"Hey" he laughed while flashing me his pearly whites.

I could feel my eyebrows knit together, and I knew the look of curiosity was playing on my face. How long had Dash been standing behind me? And, how much of the conversation did he hear?

"Are you okay?" he asked, the alarmed tone coming back into his voice.

I shrugged.

"Fine" I said.

He looked from my cell-phone in my hand to my eyes.

"Then why are you clenching your phone so hard?" he asked and reached for my hand with the cell-phone in it. He placed his hand over mine, and the heat from his hand was so intense and comforting, that I loosened my grip of the phone causing it to drop into his other hand that had been waiting to catch it. He lifted the phone to his face and touch something on the screen, he did all that while still having one of his hands over one of mine.

"Josh?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together. He looked from the phone and into my eyes. I just stared back at him with a blank expression, causing him to get more suspicious.

"Did he hurt you?" Dash asked, keeping his eyes locked on mine. It was as if he was looking for any sudden movement to let him know that he was getting closer. And he _was _getting closer.

"Did he break up with you?" Dash asked. I jerked my head a little and then bit down on my lip. I was trying to ease away the pain that jumped inside of me when I remembered the night Josh dumped me.

Dash knew that from my reaction, he had hit it right on the nose.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dash asked.

Silence.

He took the silence as a sign of encouragement, and then he took my hand and pulled me towards the Art Cemetery.

"You don't have the key" I said, as Dash dropped my hand and fumbled into his pocket. I touched the bare skin on my neck where the key to the Art Cemetery was supposed to be. I had taken it off when I got back from the Hollis's house; I didn't want anything reminding me of Josh. And yet, here I am. At the place where Josh and I spent most of our time.

Finally, Dash pulled out his key ring, and pushed one of the keys into the socket. After a little turning and twisting, the door to the Art Cemetery opened.

"How did you get the key?" I asked in amazement. Josh told me that he was one of two people with the keys to the Art Cemetery.

"It wasn't easy" was Dash's simple response. He walked inside and I followed him, and then shut the door behind us. When I looked around me, memories of Josh and I came flooding back to my mind. So much, that I had to lay down on the couch just to ease my pain. Dash sat down in the space on the couch beside my feet.

It was quite for a while, except for the fact that Dash would occasionally blow out a deep breath of air, just so I would know he was still there.

"Your going to be late if you don't start talking" he said after moments of silent.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, looking up to the ceiling. I had never noticed how boring the place really was, the only reason why it hadn't hit me before was because Josh was always with me. He always made sure that I was secure and comforted. But ever since the new school year started, coming into the Art Cemetery had always been kind of weird.

"For starters, why did you two break up?" Dash asked. So I told him, I was hesitant, but I still told him. I informed him on how Josh hated hazing, on how Josh found out about me hazing his sisters, and how Josh dumped me. I told him everything, even with the whole Leanne thing. But he seemed more interested in how Josh dumped me.

"So are you going to keep hazing them?" Dash asked after I was done with my story.

"I have to" I replied, "I mean. its tradition"

"Yeah" Dash said, "it has been going on from the since the beginning of Billings"

I looked at Dash, and how understanding he was. Not just to Billings, but to anything about it. It made me wonder if he'd ever gone through anything like this.

"How did you feel when Noelle started hazing?" I asked.

Dash shrugged.

"I never really had another family member come to Easton the same time I did" he told me, "so I didn't really oppose to the hazing thing. Especially since it wasn't my business"

"But you like watching people be hazed?" I asked, referring to the time when I was first hazing. Dash would watch and enjoy Noelle telling me what to do.

A blush crept across his cheek.

"I didn't know you that well" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back, and then looked at my watch. I was already late for my first period class, it had started about 20minutes ago. Didn't make any sense going now.

I sat up, and then placed my feet back on the floor. Dash too looked at his watch.

"Going to first period?" he asked.

"Only 25minutes left in class" I said, "makes no sense"

"Then how about we play some soccer?" Dash asked standing up. I looked up at him.

"You play soccer?" I asked. He didn't strike me as the type who would want to run up and down a field just to kick a ball.

"I could learn" he said shrugging.

I shook my head.

"Maybe some other time" I said getting up and heading towards the door, "I have to go"

"Are you going back to Billings?" Dash asked, he positioned himself in front of the door.

"Yes" I said, "I'm going to stay there until second period"

"Then I'll come with you" he said, and opened the door for me.

"Dash…" I started to beg.

"Either you teach me soccer, or I go with you to Billings. Either way, I'm not leaving your side"

He had a stern expression on his face, he was serious.

"Fine" I heaved, "I'll teach you soccer"

"I'll go get a ball" he said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash was one of the worst soccer players alive, he should stick with things that don't involve kicking a ball. Every pass I gave him, he missed. Every field goal I allowed him, he missed the goal box. It has never been so easy for me to win a game against a guy since I played against…Josh. Everything Dash was doing reminded me of Josh in everyway. How easy it was for me to outrun him with the ball, how easy it was for me to take the ball from him, and how easy it was for me to score on him. All Josh. The more time I spend playing soccer with Dash, the more I remembered the day Josh and I were playing soccer. All the smack-talk, all the interaction, and even the feeling in the air, everything that I was doing with Dash, I'd already done with Josh.

"Heads up!" Dash yelled, and he sent the red and white soccer ball soaring in my direction. I lifted my foot up and the ball stopped right underneath it.

"Nice try" I yelled to Dash, he was already running towards me at full speed. It didn't occur to me that he had no intentions on slowing down.

"Thanks" he yelled, and tried kicking the ball under my foot. But instead of the ball, he got air and ended tripping, he pulled my sleeve and caused me to go down with him. Sometime during all this commotion, I ended up on the grounded with Dash on top of me. The ball rolled up to beside my head.

"Were you aiming for that?" I asked laughing, causing my insides to hurt. Dash was lying face down on me, so he looked up and looked at the ball next to me.

"Guess I'm not the best soccer player, uh?" Dash asked smiling.

"It took you 20minutes to figure that out?" I asked laughing.

A blush was working his way up Dash's cheeks, and it made him smile more.

"Okay" I said, "so you have to get up first"

Dash looked up at me, and down to our feet.

"I think that's going to be a problem" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

But before I could get an answer, Dash pressed his lips up against mine. At first I was a little confused as to what was happening, and I closed my eyes to try to focus. But all I saw in my eyes was Josh. Josh playing soccer with me, Josh tripping over me, Josh and I being entangled, and Josh kissing me. It all seemed so realistic to me, so real that I thought I was kissing Josh back. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized I was kissing Dash back. His lips were lingering over mine, making sure that they got every inch of my lips. The only thing that I could think to do was lay still, I was so stun that I couldn't function properly. But Dash didn't care, he just kept going and going. He kissed my cheek bone and followed it all the way down to my chin. From there he moved his lips towards my neck, and started from there. Hot tears started rolling down my cheeks, when I finally realized what was going on. So much, it was getting harder and harder for me to breath.

"Stop!" I yelled, and pulled Dash off of me. He landed right next to me, and was gasping for air. I looked at myself in utter disgust. How could I let it get this bad?

"Reed" Dash asked, "are you okay?"

I looked at him, and more tears started streaming down my face.

"No" I said, getting up and dusting myself off, "I'm not"

Dash sat up and reached for my hand.

"Come here" he said soothingly.

I backed away and shook my head. Dash looked at me confused. But I didn't care. I started to sprint away from Dash, and then I broke out into a run. As the wind whipped my hair and more tears strolled down my cheeks, all I could to was think of my two experiences. One with Josh, the other with Dash. They were so different from each other. Josh's was kind, sweet, loving. Dash's was just ragged, rough, and lustful. Josh's love for me was pure. Dash's love for me was tainted.

On my way to Billings, all I could think about was Josh. I couldn't get away from him, I needed him. We were meant to be together, and I had to call him. I needed to talk to him, I needed to forgive him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, what'd ya think? Personally, I thought it was pretty good. Others might have their opinion, but I liked it. I was re-reading Untouchable today, and I thought that I would do a similar scene in my story. Hope you guys liked it. So, as always, I have a little opinion questions. Not that we all know that Dash isn't the best person to go to when you need comforting, there is a little problem. Ya see, Michael is still Reed's escort, but as I promised, Reed wants to make up with Josh. So here's the problem. **

**Should Reed keep her promise to Michael, and let him escort her?**

**Or, **

**Should she forget about Michael, and go to Josh?**

**Now, it may seem like a easy decision, but remember. Michael is a person with feelings. And he has a lot feelings for Reed. So, if Reed hurts him, imagine how that would hurt him. And Reed already promised him, so she really cant break a promise without hurting him. **

**Just saying… **

**Anyway, once again, thanks for the reviews. The reason I said I wasn't sure when I would be able to update was because I had family come over. And with me, my family lives in a whole different country, so I don't see them as often. And when my family comes over, well, I don't get a lot of things done. But they're still here and its like 1:30 am. So yeah, I need to stay up this late just to write my chapter. Anyway, that's pretty much it… **

**Thanks again for the reviews, I loved them. **

**Until next time…**

**~Pegasus**

**P.S. IF you happen to see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out. Like I said, its really late, and I'm really tired so I didn't have time to Re-read. Again, Thanks! : )**


	17. The Last Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. The only thing that was playing on my mind was Josh, and how much I needed him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Josh's number. It rang and rang, but Josh never picked up.

"Crap" I swore under my breath, and then threw my phone on top of my bed. Josh was probably mad that I hung up on him before he got to tell me he loved me, so he refused to pick up my phone calls.

I tried about five more times before I just gave up and accepted the fact that I couldn't talk to Josh until my party. _If_ he still showed up.

During all the confusion about Josh and Dash, I had completely forgotten about my classes.

I dashed out of Billings-nearly running into a few people-and headed towards my 2 period class, Gym.

"Where were you first hour?" Constance asked as we were making our way for a fourth lap around the track. I loved gym mostly for the running we do, but our teacher could be a little intense at times. Like making us run 5 laps around the track team before we started our game of soccer.

"I was busy" I said in a nonchalant tone.

"With what?" she asked, struggling to keep up with me.

"Things… Billings things" I lied. Even though she was one of my best friends, I was not about to tell her that I was having a make-out session with Noelle's on-again-off-again boyfriend. The thought of it even sent a cold chill up my spine.

"Was it about the Billings Initiation Ceremony tonight?" she asked, huffing and puffing. Tonight was finally the last night of hazing, thank God. The girls had one final task at hand, and whiles they are completing that task, we have the initiation with the marbles.

"Yea" I lied again.

"I cant wait!" Constance said excitedly.

Sometime between Constance and I talking, we seemed to have stop running. Right now, we were at a slow and steady pace.

"Pick it up Brennan and Talbot!" the coach yelled.

We did as told.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the task?" Amberly asked as she rested her tray on the table, "I'm dying to know"

"Well since Reed's the president, she is the only one who knows the task and gets to give it" Kiki said as she played in her mashed potatoes. Everything she said was sad, but true. As president, it is ordered that you give the girls the last task of the hazing, and it is ordered that you are the only current Billings girl in the room when you give it. Or so Noelle informed me, I thought that she was just trying to get me to see the joy in hazing.

"So you're the only one who gets to know?" Lorna asked, and as usual, Missy was right in front of her.

I shrugged.

"I guess" I said, looking down at my food.

Today had been a pretty good day, excluding the fact of the kiss I shared with Dash. Actually, I haven't seen Dash since this morning. He didn't sit with us during lunch or dinner, as he usually would have.

I lifted my head over the Billing's tables and looked at Ketlar's tables. Sure enough, Dash was there with his back facing me. He was surrounded by the guys from Ketlar who were obviously trying to startup a conversation, but Dash looked like he had a different idea. His back was in a sort of slumped position and from what I saw, he had his elbows on the table with his hands holding his head up.

"So, did you get everything ready for the ceremony?" Constance asked, pulling me back into the conversation.

"Uh, no" I said, training my eyes on her face, "I didn't have time"

"Well hazing is right after dinner," Kiki said, "when are you going to do it?"

"I'll go do it right now!" Amberly shouted, causing her hand to fly up in the air like she was a little kid. She looked like she was about to jump out of chair any second. Man, this girl would do anything that was Billings related.

"Fine" I said, "you can go Amberly"

She immediately shot up out of her chair, took her tray, and darted out of the cafeteria.

"Why does she get to do it?" Lorna said in her usual moaning way. Honestly, I had no idea how Missy could have put up with that for so long. I think I would have gone crazy.

"You can do it too if you want" I said in a annoyed way.

Lorna, just like Amberly, got up. But instead of dashing out of the cafeteria, she looked down at Missy to see if she was allowed to go.

"Go" Missy said, waving her hand to Lorna as if she was shooing her away. Lorna just smiled, and left.

"Why you have them set it up?" Kiki asked.

"Because it doesn't really matter who sets it up" I said, "as long as its up, right?"

Kiki immediately hushed her mouth. It felt like I was getting more like Noelle as the days went by, and that could be a bitter/sweet thing.

After dinner, we went up to Billings to get the ceremony over with. I had the soon-to-be-Billings girls wait downstairs in the parlor while the current Billings went up to my room.

When I walked into the room everything was there. Although it hadn't been as fancy as the last time where Cheyenne had it in the Billing's basement, it still showed some kind of order. The beds had been pushed against the wall for the special event, and a black table was placed in the middle of the room. On the table were pictures of each of the girls that were waiting downstairs, the backs of the frames were facing us, and bowls had been placed in front of each and every picture. At each end of the table were smaller bowls. On one end, the bowl was filled with white marbles, and on the other end, the bowl was filled with black marbles.

"It was the best we could do on short notice" Amberly said.

"It'll work" I said, examining the table.

I looked around at the room. This was where we would make a couple of girls dreams come through, and might even crush a few.

"I better get going" I said heading towards the door, "I'll see you guys later"

I left the room and headed down the stairs, just as I was about to walk into the parlor, my phone rang.

My mind immediately ran to Josh. _Maybe he was finally calling_ I thought to myself.

When I picked up my phone to see who was calling, all my hopes immediately vanished, it was just Noelle.

"Hey" I said, unenthusiastically.

"I see I called at the right time" Noelle said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was just hoping…" I started, "never mind. Why'd you call?"

"To see how the last day of hazing is going," Noelle said, "did you have any crybabies yet?"

"No, they all stayed in" I said, "why?"

"Well maybe you need to step up your game, Glass-licker" Noelle said, "What is your last task?"

"Well, it's the stealing task" I said with repulsion in my voice. This was the task I hated the most, and I tried my hardest to avoid it. I hated stealing, and I hated having to make people steal.

"What do you have planned?" Noelle questioned.

"I was just having them steal something in Billings" I said into the phone.

"What are we playing, hide and seek?" Noelle said sarcastically, "Reed, you have to make it harder. Have them steal something like a family loom or something."

"Noelle, I cant do that" I yelled/ whispered into the phone, "I cant have them break into their houses."

"If it's _their _house, then technically _they _wont be breaking into it" Noelle said smirking, "and I'm already on my way"

"What!" I yelled, "what'd you mean your on your way?"

"I figured you have a little trouble, it being your first time and all. So I left from Yale a little early, meet me outside"

"Noelle, how the hell am I supposed to leave Easton? Were under strict rules!"

"I know, calm down" she said nonchalantly, "I already talked to the guy at the security gate, just be there with all the girls"

"Noelle…"I moaned.

"I'm outside the gate" Noelle said, and then she hung up the phone.

"Crap" I mumbled.

I blew out a deep breath and walked towards the parlor, the girls were waiting.

The second I walked through the parlor, every girl stood up.

"Did you decide who's in?" one of the girls asked.

"I bet you made it, Amy" another girl said.

"No, I bet you made it, Madison" another said.

"None of you made it" I said cutting it off. They all looked at me with hurt and confused expressions.

"What do you mean none of us made it?" one of the girls said walking up to me, it looked like she had been fighting back tears.

"I meant that we didn't start the initiation yet" I clarified, "you all still have one more task"

All the girls moaned.

"Come on" I said, holding back a laugh and walking towards the door. They all followed me. When we got outside we had to sneak our way towards the gate. I mean, how obvious would it look if a group of girls walked across the campus towards the gate, all after hours.

When we reached the gate, the man their just opened it up and we walked out. There was a black stretch limo waiting outside the gate, and I'm pretty sure Noelle was in it. We walked towards the limo and the chauffer opened the door for us. I went inside, only to meet Noelle sitting on the side seats, sipping champagne.

"Glass-licker" she said, patting the seat next to her. I went inside the limo and sat down next to her. All the other girls came in and made room for each other, they all kept their eyes on Noelle. And they were all wondering the same question, _why was she here?_

The driver went to the front and started driving into the night.

"Is that Hollis's sisters?" Noelle whispered.

"Yea" I said, "Are we going to get back to Easton without the headmaster knowing?"

"You should" Noelle said, "if not, I'll work something out"

"Excuse me?" a girl with a low squeaky voice said, she was talking to Noelle.

Noelle raised one of her eyebrows.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" she asked.

Noelle looked as if she was about to say something slick to the poor girl, but thankfully, she kept her cool.

"I'm Noelle" she said in the nicest voice she had, "the previous president"

"Oh, and what are we going to do?"

Noelle explained to all the girls what we were doing, and what their role was. Personally, I didn't see any need to go to this extent of stealing, but Noelle did do things to the little extreme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the last task" I said as we pulled up to the house, the Hollis's house. It was Tori and Tess's turned to be hazed. Some of the girls didn't go through with the hazing because they didn't want to hurt their family, Noelle said that she would deal with them later.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" I asked Tori as she, her sister, and Noelle got out of the limo.

"Yes, Reed" Tori said, "they wont be home for another 4hours. We're good"

Noelle said something to her driver as he pulled away with the rest of the girls in the car.

"Where is he going?" I whispered/yelled.

"Reed, why would I have a big limo in front of their driveway? That defeats the purpose of sneaking" Noelle said sarcastically.

"So what are we getting?" Tess asked.

"What is your brother's most prized possession?" Noelle asked.

"Noelle!" I scolded, "why should they steal Josh's prized possession?"

"I know!" Tori yelled, "come on Tess"

She pulled her sister towards the house and then went inside. I pulled Noelle behind the bushes so that we wouldn't get caught.

"Why do they have to steal Josh's-" I started.

"To get him back!" she yelled.

"Get him back for what?"

"For hurting you, Reed" she said.

"What?" I asked. Noelle actually had a heart?

"Listen, Reed" Noelle said, "you're my best friend, and because Josh did that to hurt you, as your best friend I have to hurt him back"

"But, why?"

"Because, I know you would do the same if Dash ever did something like that to me" she said, "I know you would"

That's it. I couldn't hurt her anymore, I had to tell her what's happening between Dash and I. No matter how much it hurts.

"Noelle listen-" I started.

"Shush" she said, "someone's coming"

Before I could say anything, a bright light was shinning in my eyes.

"Get down!" Noelle hissed. She pulled me by the collar and into the dirt. A car engine stopped and it sounded like people were talking.

"Tess and Tori said their parents wont be home soon" I whispered.

"I don't think that's their parents" Noelle said.

I peeked my head over the bushes and saw that Noelle was right. It wasn't Mr. And Mrs. Hollis who had just pulled up. It was Josh. And Ivy.

Josh was _with_ Ivy, walking her towards his house. The house where Tess and Tori were inside stealing his most prized possession.

"How could he?" where the only words that escaped my mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm also sorry about the grammar and spelling. I didn't have time to fix it. Anyway, what do you think? Here are is a q. **

**Why do you think Josh would be bringing Ivy to his house?**

**And what do you think Josh's prized possession is?**

**And come on guys, lets give Josh the benefit of the doubt. But I still want to hear you opinions. Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I'm rushing too, my mom is yelling at me.**

**Don't forget to answer the Q's and thanks for the reviews, I loved them**

**Until next chapter…**

**~Pegasus. **

**P.S. don't forget to look for grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. **


	18. Its My Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

I can't believe it. Instead of picking up my phone calls, he was to busy going crazy in New York with Ivy. The same Ivy who he claimed to have liked, but never loved. The same Ivy who he once choose over me when back in junior year. I began to wonder if Josh really did care about me, or did he just come back to me because I was in the hospital while on my trip to St. Barths and he pitied me. Whatever the reason, I started to feel intense confusion towards Josh and Ivy; like why were they together? How could he go out with Ivy days after we broke up, I mean he's done it before, but I thought that was just out of anger.

"Reed, come on" Noelle said, tugging at my arm.

"Wha-?" I said looking at her with a blank stare.

"Let's go!" she whispered, tugging at my arm. I looked at the door and Josh and Ivy had already entered the house, the house that Tess and Tori were in.

"Tess, Tori!" I whispered/yelled.

"Don't worry about them; they said that they're okay. _We_ have to get out of here" she said tugging harder on me.

This time I didn't say anything; I just jumped on my feet and ran after Noelle out of the Hollis's garden.

When we finally reached outside of their property, Noelle and I were huffing and puffing. The only thing that really kept me going was so that I wont have to see Josh's face if he caught us in his garden, because if I did, I though I would have busted into tears.

"So what…about… Tess and…Tori?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Behind you" she said.

When I turned around, Tess and Tori were running up to us with what looked like a brown paper bag in their hand.

"We got it!" Tori screeched as she reached us. Tess handed the bag to Noelle and she looked at it, and then held it out to me.

"What?" I asked confused, she was the one who asked for his most prized possession.

"Open it" she said.

I took the bag from her and opened it; there was something white on the inside of it. I pulled the white object out and unwrapped it, it was a baseball. A baseball filled with signatures.

"What is this?" I asked looking confused.

"His most prized possession" Tori said.

"It's his favorite baseball" Tess chimed in.

"Wait, why is it his most prized possession?" Noelle asked, she must have seen the hurt look on my face. After everything Josh and I went through, his most prized possession was a baseball? I thought for sure it would have been something I gave him; he's always saying how much he cherishes my gifts. If that was true, why would his most prized possession be a baseball?

"Because it was signed by every member on Yankees" Tess said.

"So?" Noelle asked.

"Because-" Tess started.

"Because the Yankees is Josh's favorite time" I said cutting her off and examining ever signature on the ball, "he loved them ever since he was in little league"

"I'm sorry Reed" Tori said, she knew how depressed I must have been, "but he's always telling us never to touch it. So we just thought it would be his prized possession"

I looked up at her and smiled a little. They did as told, that was one of the things I loved most about them.

"Its okay" I said, and then looked at the ball, "mind if I kept this for a while?"

"Not at all" they both said, and then made their way towards the limo; Noelle and I followed behind them.

"You want to shred that ball and make Josh pay for everything he put you through?" Noelle asked in a devious way. To be honest with you, I was seriously considering it. But thinking of everything that had been going on between Josh and I, shredding his ball would only cause more tension.

"Nah" I said, "but I'll keep it, just incase I change my mind"

"Good for you" Noelle said patting me on the back, "you're getting more like me as the days go by"

'And that's what scares me' I thought to myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days leading up to my birthday were pretty hectic. People kept asking me what I wanted for my birthday, or when the party was, or if they should give me the gift the before or after the party. It was finally to the point were I was just getting annoyed, but thankfully my birthday was tonight.

"Did you want me to invite Josh and Ivy?" Noelle asked. It was only her and I in her car and we were riding to her house to change. Noelle had gotten me this gorgeous outfit for my party, and it was sure to break some hearts, hopefully Josh's.

"You could if you want, I don't really care" I said nonchalantly . But Noelle saw right through me, she knew how much it meant to me.

"Now, aren't you glad that we got that dress. This way when Hollis sees you, he would be sorry he ever broke your heart" Noelle said, "plus, you look amazing in it"

"Noelle Lange giving a complement?" I asked laughing, "What bought this on?"

"Your turning 17" Noelle said, "you're almost an adult"

"_Almost_" I retorted, "not official yet"

"So you have one more year, big whop"

"Sure" I said laughing.

Noelle's driver pulled up to her house and opened the door for us. I followed Noelle all the way up to her room where outfits had been placed neatly on her bed. I unzipped my outfit and took it out of its bag. My outfit was a black high neck banded halter dress that came up just above my knees. Noelle had gotten the dress from some lady that used to work with her mother, she was supposed to be a famous fashion designer and this dress was supposed to be limited edition dress.

"My mom said she's sending someone over to do our hair and make-up. I hope its not one of her supposed-to-be friends who end up just flirting with my dad instead of just doing what she is supposed to do" Noelle said as she stepped out of her walk-in closet.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked her, still looking at my dress in complete awe.

"Sometimes" Noelle said, flipping unto her king-sized tempurpedic bed, "why?"

"Well, it would just piss me off to know that my parents are cheating on each other" I shrugged.

"You get use to it" Noelle said, and then there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Before Noelle could answer, the door slammed open and in walked a lady wearing all black with two women wearing black standing on either side of her.

"Ms. Lange" the woman said in a thick French accent, "We have no time to waste, let's begin"

The woman actually looked quite attractive. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a sleek bun, and she had the type of body any Hollywood actress would kill for. Her face had sharp features and her eyes were deep blue, she actually looked like a model rather than a hairstylist.

"This is Reed" Noelle said, getting up of the bed and introducing me to the lady.

"Very well" the lady said, "we will start with your friend, it is her birthday after all"

I smiled as the woman examined my face to see what to do with it.

"Lets get started" the lady said holding out her hand, one of the girls behind her handed her a black case, which I'm sure was filled with beauty products.

The lady finished with my make-up about two hours later, and then she moved on to Noelle which only took her one hour. I didn't know if I was to be insulted that she took longer with me or honored. After getting our make-up and hair done the lady left us to get dressed. After we were all dressed and ready, Noelle had her limo driver take us to the hotel that had been transformed into a club, just for my party. We arrived at around 7:45, the party didn't start until 8:00, but Noelle wanted to get here early.

"So, 17" Noelle said as we walked into the hotel's lobby, "how does it feel?"

"Fine" I said, shrugging it off like it was nothing. But really, I was excited to finally get to this party that Noelle had told me would be the party of the year.

"Hey, Reed" someone said behind me. I turned around, only to be greeted by Michael. He had his hair pulled back into the cutest hairstyle I've ever seen. His normally piercing gray eyes seemed to have gotten lighter and softer. He was sporting a black tuxedo that fitted his body perfect, and the tie that he was wearing was slightly loosened. All in all, he looked amazing.

"Wow" I said smiling up to him, "you look…wow"

A blush crept across his cheeks.

"You look incredible as well" he said, "I love the dress"

"Thanks" I said smiling. Michael was a really sweet guy, I was actually glad that he was my date for tonight.

"So" he said stepping closer to me and holding his hand out, "shall we enter the dance room?"

I giggled a little to myself. Giggle? Only one guy could have really made me giggle, and that was Josh. But he was to busy making Ivy giggle to care about what I was doing.

"I'd love to" I said, taking his hand in mine and walking towards the room. His hands were warm, and smooth like a baby's bottom; he also had a pretty good grip on me, like we would never let me go.

We walked into the ballroom that had been transformed into the place for my party. The normally huge ballroom was now filled with items. There were tables in one section of the room and the walls were painted a neon purple. The stage in the room was tall and black with a neon pink and purple backdrop. The entire room was flashing with lights that had been provided by the disco ball above the dance floor. The entire room looked like a cool place to have my birthday party. Not to mention the fact that their was a open bar that served all kinds of drinks.

"You like it?" Noelle asked, stepping up to me.

"Thank-you" I said smiling. Noelle looked up at Michael.

"Oh, Noelle" I said, "this is Michael, my date"

"Hello" Michael said, holding his hand out for Noelle. She hesitated for a while, but then shook it.

"I'll leave you two to be alone" Noelle said walking away from us and towards the door. Guests were starting to arrive.

"Would you like something to drink?" Michael asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I would love to" I said. Michael loosened his grip on me and began walking towards the bar to get us a few drinks, and I turned around to see which guests were coming in. But the moment I did, I regretted it. Josh was walking in, and he looked hotter than ever. His hair was curly, as usual, but there was something different about it, something that made me want to walk over to him and rub my hand through his hair. But I knew I couldn't, that was reserved for someone else, Ivy. But Josh was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie, and he was looking sharper than ever.

I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at him, but whatever the time, it had given him enough time to look up at me and catch me watching him. When we looked eyes, a smile appeared on his face and he was starting to walk towards me, but then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and sure enough, Michael was standing behind me with two champagne flutes in each hand.

"Here you go" he said, handing me the one from his right hand.

"Thanks" I said, forcing a smile and taking it away from him. I turned back around to face Josh and the smile that was once on his face was immediately replaced by hurt and despair.

I wanted to walk over to him, but just then, Ivy stepped up behind him. Her black hair was pinned into a messy bun and she was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that made it just below her knees. As usual, she wasn't wearing any make-up except for eyeliner, but she didn't really care that much about looks.

Ivy looked up at me and smiled a sweet smile. After the whole Sabine drugging me thing, Ivy and I had actually became really close. Even though I had Josh back, she was still a good friend to me, and we actually had fun together.

I smiled back at her and turned around to face Michael. He had a slick grin on his face and had his hand behind his back.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I got you something for your birthday" he said, grinning wider, "but you have to promise to put it on right away"

"I promise" I said, not bothering to care what that 'something' might be.

Michael took the champagne flute out of my hand and then placed it on then nearest table then he pulled his hand from around his back and held out something in his hands. It was a little velvet box. I took the box away from him and opened it up. Inside were the two most gorgeous earrings I've ever seen. They were blue topaz diamond drop earrings, with blue gems outlining them.

"This is gorgeous" I said, looking at the earrings, "I love them, thank-you"

I reached up and gave Michael a hug and a peck on the cheek. A blush was starting to from where I just kissed him.

"You promised you'd put them on" he said.

I didn't have any earrings in my ear at the time, so it didn't take me long to get the earrings in. When they were on, I could have felt the new weight my ears now had to deal with.

"I love them" I said again.

"You look even more beautiful than before" he said smiling.

"Thank-you" I said.

The music was starting and people were entering onto the dance floor.

"No" Noelle said to them, and shoed them away. And then she walked up to Michael and I.

"Its your birthday" she said, "you and your date gets the first dance"

I looked up at Michael to see if he was willing to dance with me.

"Sure" he said smiling, and then taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. People moved out of the way as Michael and I made our way through. Finally, he stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to face me. The DJ was playing a slow song, just for Michaela and I. He placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands around his neck, and slowly we started to dance. I heard murmurs from the people surrounding us saying how cute we looked together, and I even saw flashes go off, but I kept my eyes trained on Michael and he did the same. It was like his gray eyes were cutting through me and aiming for my heart, and slowly but surely, my heart was loosening up on him. Then I realized something, I really liked this guy. Michael actually meant something to me, he wasn't the type of guy who would dump you at the next girl he met. He was kind, compassionate, and sweet. All the qualities I liked in a guy.

"I'm glad that you said yes" Michael whispered to me.

"Me too" I said smiling. I leaned closer towards him until my head was resting on his chest, and I could feel his neck resting on my shoulder. As we danced away I looked out to the people surrounding us and realized that people were really interested in us dancing, so much that they had stopped their conversations just to watch us. I looked around the room until my eyes rested on Josh. He was sitting at one of the chairs, and was one of the main people who were watching us closely. His eyes never left us, until he saw me watching him. He immediately switched glances and looked at something far off, but eventually, his eyes landed on me again. I watched him as intensely as he watched me. I looked into his eyes and saw that more hurt was there than before. But why would he care, didn't he have Ivy?

I looked around the room and tried to find Ivy. When I finally did, my heart dropped. She was in the corner with Gage, and they were making out. There was no way that Josh would allow that to happen if he was dating Ivy. Which meant that he wasn't, he couldn't have been. I was wrong about Josh, he didn't go after Ivy. I lifted my head from Michael's chest and turned back around to face Josh. A confused look was playing on his face, but I needed to talk to him.

The DJ stopped playing the song, and Michael pulled away from me. Everyone around us started clapping, and then walked on the dance floor. The music picked up a lot, so much that it was hard to hear my own thoughts.

I looked over at Josh and started walking towards him, but someone placed their hand on my arm and was restricting me from moving. I turned around and saw Michael staring back at me.

"Where are you going?" he shouted over the music.

"I'll be right back" I shouted, "But, can you get me a drink?"

"Sure" he yelled.

He walked towards the bar and I walked towards Josh. Just as I was about to reach across the dance floor, someone stepped in my path. It was Dash.

"Dash, I have to go" I shouted, and tried to walk away, but he only stepped in front of me.

"We need to talk" he shouted.

"But Dash-" I started.

"Come on" he said, and dragged me by the hand off the dance floor and out of the room.

"Dash" I said, "where are we going?"

"Follow me" he said, and dragged me into a hallway.

"Dash-" I tried again.

"Listen Reed" he said cutting me off, "I have to know, do you feel the same way about me, or not?"

"I don't" I said bluntly, I didn't mean to, but I was tired of him flirting with me when he had a girlfriend.

"You don't?" he asked kind of hurt.

"I cant Dash" I said, "I love Josh"

Dash looked at me like he was trying to process something.

"But-" he started.

"I'm sorry" I said, "but I like you, only as a friend"

"But-" he tried again.

"I have to go Dash" I said, "I really need to talk to Josh, but we could talk later"

I jogged out of the hallway and just as I was about to walk towards the ballroom, someone else stepped in front of me. This person was dressed in all black and was wearing a ski-mask, so I couldn't see their face.

"Who are you?" I asked backing up.

Silence.

The person grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into the same hallway that Dash and I had just came from. The only thing missing was Dash, he was gone.

Who are you?

The person reached up for their ski-mask and pulled it off. It was…

"Leanne?" I asked confused, "what are you doing?"

"Shut-up!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Shut up!" she yelled again, "I know you told Noelle. I know you told Noelle about what I was planning on doing to her, and I know that you helped her plan something"

"I didn't" I said backing up, "I swear"

"Natasha dumped me because of you!" Leanne yelled, "she dumped me! Because Noelle made her!"

That was Noelle's revenge? Making Natasha dump Leanne. It didn't seem like much, but it really did drive Leanne crazy.

"I'm sorry" I started.

"I'm going to finish you the way you were meant to be finished!" Leanne said, and then she pushed me on backwards. I ran into something and then heard glass break behind me, and when I landed on the floor, I felt sharp pain all over my back. Leanne stepped over me and pulled out a big kitchen knife, the kind you use to cut chicken. Then knife was sharp to the tip. Leanne bent down over me. The pain in my arm was too much for me that I couldn't scream out to anyone. All I could do was just clenched my jaws and tears escaped my eyes.

It felt like Leanne was ripping trough my dress, until finally, I felt the hotel air blow unto my stomach. Leanne lifted the knife and gently grazed it into my skin, causing even more pain to be inflicted on my body. I could feel the blood oozing out of my stomach, and I could have smelt it. I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes and Leanne finished me off.

"Reed?" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Josh. I opened my eyes and looked to the entrance for the hallway, sure enough, Josh was standing their with a look of hatred in his eyes. He ran over to me and pulled Leanne off of me, causing her to bang against the wall. She dropped the knife and looked back at Josh.

"Michael!" Josh yelled, "she's in here!"

Michael came running into the hallway and looked at me.

"Call the ambulance!" he shouted, to no one in particular and ran over to me.

Josh was already hovering over me and touching me everywhere.

"Take Leanne" Josh said, "don't let her get away"

Michael did as told and took Leanne out of the hallway. Josh knelt by me and whispered.

"I'm sorry Reed" he said, his eyes were wet, "I'm so sorry"

"Josh" I whispered, even though I was in pain, I still had to let him know how I felt.

"Its okay" Josh said, "a hospital is right done the street, they're almost here"

"Josh, I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything" I whispered, and then shut my eyes. I could feel Josh patting my hair back, but the pain was so great that it hurt even to keep my eyes open.

The last thing I heard was the paramedics run into the room.

"What's her name?" a man asked.

"Reed Brennan" Josh said, his voice was shaky.

I felt someone lift me up and rest me on a bed like chair, and then they reclined it all the way back.

"What is your relationship with her?" the man asked.

"She's my girlfriend" Josh said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so yeah… Pretty long. And I'm sorry about the mix up I had with my chapters. I was trying to fix the chapter to make it say Reed was turning 17 not 18, but something went wrong, and I got confused. One thing led to another and idk. LOL. I've been writing for a long time, its like 10 o'clock, I've been writing since 5. I kinda like this chapter. I'm still iffy about it, but its getting their. LOL. So as you should know by now, I have a few questions. **

**1. Now we all know that Josh thinks of Reed as his girlfriend. But Reed said that she was starting to like Michael. So I guess the question is…**

**Josh or Michael?**

**2. What do you think should happen to Leanne, I mean she did stab Reed and everything. **

**And that's pretty much it. So as always, thank you so much for the reviews. I loved them all. **

**And once again, please check for spelling and grammar corrections. **

**And don't forget the questions. **

**Until next time…**

**~Pegasus**


	19. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

The rest of the world tends to evaporate when someone is either in extreme pain, or in extreme ecstasy. But for me, the rest of the world evaporated for both reasons. I was in pain because Leanne, the girl who seemed so sweet and innocent at first, stabbed me because she thought I was the reason she and her girlfriend broke up. And the reason I was in extreme ecstasy was because Josh called me _his _girlfriend. Which meant that he still loved me and he never stopped. But the only thing that would make knowing that Josh loved me even better, was if I didn't kinda of like Michael. Michael was sweet, kind, funny. But Josh is Josh, my soul mate. I love him, but I don't want to hurt Michael.

"Okay Ms. Brennan," the doctor said, readjusting the bandage that was covering the wound on my stomach, "I'm going to leave this bandage on, and come to change it in the next few hours. If you feel any discomfort at all, just call a nurse"

The doctor touched the bandage on me one more time, then pulled down my hospital gown to cover it up.

I laid back on the hospital bed, and watched as the doctor fished though his pockets for my pain reliever pills. Looking around the hospital room where I had spent the last few hours, it felt like the entire world was out there having fun; while I was in here, enduring pain.

"Here you go" the doctor said, placing my pills in a little white cup and handing them to me with a cup of water, "have these every two hours, for your pain. And as for your back, the cuts weren't too deep so they should heel up in a few days, like a regular cut"

"So I'll have scabs all over my back?" I asked, trying to keep up with the doctor.

"Not exactly" he said, "you'll just have lines, but they'll go away in about one to two months"

"Oh" I said.

The doctor smiled at me one more time, and then left the room.

"How do I always seemed to end up like this" I asked myself out loud, "hurt and alone"

There was a knock in the door.

"Come in" I said tiredly.

The door opened and in stepped Josh. He was carrying tons of balloons, a heart shaped box, and a gift bag.

He had changed out of his tuxedo and was now wearing faded jeans, a light brown shirt with a tuxedo jacket, and his white sneakers with blue stripes. He looked amazing.

"Hey, beautiful" Josh said smiling as he walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I bit my lip as he pulled away from me, "feeling better"

"Yeah" I said, touching the spot where the bandage was, "fine"

He smiled, sat down on the bed, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I got you gifts" Josh said, lifting both hands, "I hope you like them"

"Thanks" I said laughing as he placed the balloons and heart-shaped boxes on the table. He then lifted up the gift bag and placed it on top of the bed.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the bag of the bed and placing it above my stomach.

"Open it" he said smiling.

I stuck my hand inside the bag and pulled out the object that was there. It was a teddy bear that had the words 'I love you' on a red heart, and the teddy bear was holding up the heart.

"Thanks" I said looking into his eyes.

"Look closer" he said.

I examined the teddy bear, until my eyes feel on the neck of it. There, hanging on the teddy bear's neck was a diamond necklace that had a heart pendant on it. The pendant was made out of blue topaz diamonds.

"Josh-" I said smiling, and looking up to him. I reached out and followed the outline of the necklace with my fingertip.

"It was supposed to be your birthday present" Josh said, "but I never got to give it to you because of the…"

"I love it" I said smiling up at Josh.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he slowly pulled away from my lips.

"About what?" I asked.

He pulled further away until he was sitting up right.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you" he said, "and I most definitely shouldn't have broken up with you"

"But I deserved it" I said, "I should have told you what I was doing"

"Either way I would have still yelled at you" Josh admitted, "and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry, too" I said.

"You already apologized for hazing my sisters" Josh said.

"I know, but I didn't apologize for having them steal from you" I said, I waited for Josh to explode on me, but he didn't. He just smiled.

"I know you were at my house a couple of nights ago" he said, "I caught them"

"What?" I asked baffled, "you knew?"

Josh shrugged.

"They don't usually come home in the late night hour" Josh said, "I figured"

"Why didn't you do anything, say anything?"

"Because its tradition" was Josh's simple answer, "and you cant break tradition"

I looked up at him and laughed a little.

"Your not mad?" I asked sitting up.

"As much as I hate hazing," Josh said, "my sisters really want to be in Billings."

"So, your not mad?" I asked again.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Are you done hazing?" he asked.

"Yes" I said smiling.

"Then no. I'm not mad"

"Thank-you!" I yelled, pulling Josh into a hug.

"Your welcome" Josh said, tightening the hug, and then placing me down unto the bed.

I looked up at him and smiled. Josh new everything now, and there was no way that I was going to let us break up again. I love him, and he loves me.

"Can I have my baseball back?" he asked smiling.

"Its at Easton" I said, "I can get it later"

"Okay" Josh said, kissing my forehead.

"Josh…" I started, "is that ball really your prized possession?"

"No, its not" Josh said.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"I'll show you when you come tomorrow" Josh said, "Your going to be staying at my house for a while"

"What, why?"

"Your headmaster thinks that its best if you stay away from Easton for a while" Josh said, "at least until your feeling better and the people are caught"

"People, what people? Leanne was caught, she's going to jail. Right?"

"Yes" Josh said, "Leanne was caught, but the people who did that to you wasn't. Reed, Leanne admitted to stabbing you, but she didn't destroy your room. She had nothing to do with that"

"But, Josh" I started, I could feel the tears trying to escape my eyelids.

"I'm sorry Reed" Josh said, wrapping his arms around me.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"Well, you'll have to stay with us for a while. Easton has this thing where you can take classes online, you'll have to do that until you can go to the real Easton"

"So-" I started, but I was cut of by a knock on the door.

I didn't say anything, the door swung open and Michael walked through.

"Hey, Reed" he said smiling, then he looked at Josh and his smile diminished.

"Hey, Michael" I said.

Michael stood there awkwardly for a few moments, and then I looked at Josh. I knew that Michael needed to talk to me alone. Josh looked from Michael to me, and finally got up.

"I'll be back soon" he said, kissed me on my cheek, and then left.

"So, you and Josh are back together I see" Michael said, walking closer to me.

"Yea" I said, "we are"

Michael looked around the room like he was trying to avoid talking to me, and then rested his eyes on me.

"Reed, I'd never hurt you like that" he said, "you know that, right"

"Josh didn't hurt me" I said defending Josh.

"Yes he did Reed" Michael said, "and you were depressed for days. I'd never do that to you"

"Michael-"

"You don't deserve him Reed" Michael said, "you deserve better!"

"Michael!" I shouted.

And faster than I knew it, Michael's lips were pressed up against mine. His tongue had made a way through my mouth and was now feeling every inch of it. He placed his hands on my waist as if he was trying to hold me protectively.

"Michael!" I mumbled as he kissed me, and then pushed him away.

He stumbled backwards, almost running into the chair behind him, but then caught himself.

I wiped my lips where he had just kissed me, and then looked up at him in disappointment. That would have been something I expected from Dash, but never Michael.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because you need to see" Michael said in a pleading tone.

"See, what!?"

"See that there are other guys out there besides Joshua Hollis. See that you can have anyone your heart wants. This entire time you've been mopping about how Josh dumped you, Reed I care about you. I care about you more than he does. I'm in love with you!" he shouted.

I looked at him in disbelieve. It was as if I couldn't function anything he just told me.

Michael looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, Reed" he said, "I'm in love with you. Anyone could have seen that. That was why your boyfriend was so hesitant about leaving me alone with you, because he saw how I felt about you. Everyone saw that Reed, except for you. Because your so wrapped in Hollis, you cant even see when a guy loves you."

Michael looked like he was about to cry. But I still couldn't believe it.

Michael loved me?

"I'll see you later, Reed" he said and then headed for the door, "I love you"

Michael left and a few moments later, Josh entered.

My face must have shown stunned because when Josh saw me, he ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up at him. Was everything Michael said true? Was I way to in love with Josh to realize that some else might love me?

"Yea" I said, "I'm fine"

"Okay" Josh said, and he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

There was awkward silence for a while, so Josh decided to talk.

"I talked to my parents" Josh said, "and they're going to let me stay with you"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "you have to go back to Yale"

"Reed," Josh started, "I'm going to leave Yale. And go back next year. My parents talked to the board already and they said that I wouldn't have to re-apply if I was already accepted, as long as I had a good excuse. And I did, so I'm going to go to Yale next year. Not this year"

"What?" I asked confused, "why?"

"Because I want to start college with you. I don't like being one year ahead of you. So we'll go together. The way we were meant to be"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… so what'd you think? I liked the chapter, because there wasn't much I could do. Reed was in a hospital and not a lot of possibilities in a hospital. Anyway, questions time. **

**1. Do you think Reed should let Josh drop out of Yale and be with her next year, or stay in Yale?**

**That's my only question for today because I'm in a rush. My cousin just gave birth to a pre-mature boy and I'm going to see him. He looks so cute in the pictures, and I wanted to see him in real life. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I loved them. **

**Don't forget the questions. And again, sorry I didn't have much to say here, but in a rush. My family is about to go to the hospital right now. Cant wait!**

**~Pegasus**

**P.S. If you find grammar or anything along that line, please let me know. I didn't have time to re-read because I'm in a rush. Thanks : )**


	20. The Scare

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

Josh left that night 5hours after visiting hours was over, he said he wanted to make sure that I was okay. But how could I be okay when the guy I loved was about to make one of the biggest decisions of his live, just so that we would always be together. Josh told me that his meeting with the Dean of Yale was tomorrow, and that he wouldn't be able to pick me up until one o'clock. The entire time I spent waiting for Josh that day, all I could do was think about how much he gave up for me, and how much he really loves me. That was until all my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, sitting back on the bed. I was just about to go into the shower and get dressed for when Josh came, he was supposed to be here in 2hours.

The door opened up and in walked Noelle wearing a black turtle neck sweater with a diamond necklace hanging around her neck, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high heels; she also had two shopping bags, one in each hand.

"Hey Reed" she said smiling. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey" I said smiling, I haven't seen Noelle since yesterday when she made Michael and I have our special dance.

Noelle walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine" I said, and that was only because the doctor gave me mounds and mounds of medication to stop the pain. Infact, if Josh hadn't told me everything that happened last night this morning, I wouldn't have even remembered.

"So, I hear that Hollis is dropping out of school to take care of you" she said.

"Yeah" I said, "he's going to start again next year, with me"

"So when do you get out of here?" she asked. She looked around the room and gawked at it like she was looking at a jail cell. To Noelle Lange, this probably is a jail cell.

"One" I said, "Josh is coming to pick me up in a couple hours"

"Reed, I'm not leaving you here for another accident to happen to you. Get dress, Hollis can get you at my house or something" Noelle said, as she pulled my arm up of the bed, the rest of my body just seemed to follow.

"But Josh-"

"You can call him later" Noelle said, plopping the shopping bags unto the bed, "and change into these clothes, I cant look at those cloths anymore"

I opened the shopping bag that had 'Louis Vuitton' on the front, and pulled out the clothes. In it was a white short sleeved bubble shirt with a black vest, skinny denim, and black high heels.

"Thanks Noelle" I said smiling.

"Don't thank me until were out of this prison, now go get dressed" Noelle said.

I did as told while Noelle went to the front office to get me checked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiran" Noelle said into her phone as we drove down the highway in her limo. I called Josh a few minutes ago and told him that I was leaving with Noelle and would call him when we reached to wherever she was taking me. He was a little hesitant at first and asked if there was anyway I could stay at the hospital until he came, but I told him that there was no way Noelle would let me. So he had no other choice but to agree.

Now, I was enjoying the view of New York the way I'm supposed to. No drama, and nothing to worry about, except for the person trying to kill me, but besides that, no worries.

I screwed down the window of the limo and let the summer breeze blow through my hair. There is just such a relaxing feeling when the wind blows against your face, and I'm glad there was.

"Reed" Noelle said, tapping my shoulder.

I turned my head towards her to see what she wanted. Noelle gestured for me to screw the window up so that she could talk to me.

When the window was up and the only thing I could hear was the A.C blowing, Noelle began.

"Okay, first I'm hungry. So tell Hollis to meet us at Cinque Terre" Noelle said with almost perfect Italian accent.

I picked up my phone and dialed Josh's number.

"Hey" he said after the first ring, "I'm on my way, we left one hour ago"

"Okay. Were going to be at some restaurant called Sinke Terry" I knew that was no where near perfect Italian. That wasn't even Italian.

Josh chuckled a little, and I saw a smirk on Noelle's face.

"You mean Cinque Terre?" Josh asked, his Italian perfect.

"Yea" I said, "I guess that's what its called"

"Alright" he said, "I'll see you there"

"Okay" I said, "bye"

"Bye" Josh said, and then I hung up the phone.

"Sinke Terry?" Noelle asked in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I'm not Italian" I said.

"I would have never guessed" she said sarcastically.

Noelle's driver took us to the restaurant and held the door open for us.

"Thank-you" I said as I got out.

"Your welcome Ms. Brennan" he said and shut the door behind us. Noelle looped her arm through mine and walked into the restaurant with me.

Noelle loosed my arm and walked towards the man, I turned around and looked outside the window.

A black grand Cherokee was pulling up in the drive through, and the back door opened. Curly golden locks came out first, and then the rest of the body.

"Josh!" I exclaimed happily.

I dashed out of the restaurant and ran towards the car.

"Reed!" Josh yelled. He shut the door to the car and ran up to me.

"Hey beautiful!" he said, then he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Hey" I giggled.

"I missed you" he said, pulling me into a quick kiss.

I smiled.

"Hey Reed" someone said from in the car.

I walked up to the car and looked in. Lynn was driving the car and Gia was in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Lynn, Gia" I said.

"I told you he'd call" Lynn said smiling.

"Yea" I said looking up at Josh who was now by my side.

Just then, a police car came speeding into the parking lot and their siren was at full blast. They parked right behind Lynn, and turned the sirens off.

The door to the passenger's seat flung open, and Mr. Hollis came running towards us.

"Your all okay" he said, looking from Josh to me, to Gia, to Lynn.

"What happened?" Josh asked stepping in front of me.

"There was another scare" Mr. Hollis said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Someone broke into our house" Mr. Hollis said, "Tori and Tess where home, when it happened"

"What?" I asked stepping beside Josh.

"Reed, we think it's the same people who broke into Billings" Mr. Hollis said, "and they left this"

He pulled a crumpled paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and read it.

_**Reed, **_

_**I'm getting closer. Your running out of places to hide, and now your boyfriend's house is not a option. Don't try to run, I will find you. And I will kill you. **_

_**Sweet dreams.**_

_**-A friend. **_

I read it over again and looked up at Mr. Hollis with tears in my eyes.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we have to leave" he said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because of me" I said.

"The people who are doing this are getting closer to Reed" Mr. Hollis said, "and they don't plan on stopping until they get her."

"What happens if they get her?" Gia asked, stepping out of the car and into the group.

"They'll kill her" Detective Hauer said stepping out of the police car, "and they might kill anyone who gets in there way"

He said it so sure of himself, like he knew exactly who _they _were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, what'd you think? A lot of drama I know. More than needed? I don't know. But now things are getting kind of scary for Reed. The people who are trying to get her are now torching her boyfriend and his family. Is anyone safe? Okay. Question time!**

**1. Who do you think is next?**

**They already broke into Billings, they already broke into the Hollis's house. Is Noelle next? Or is Reed's parents next?**

**Oh, and I have no idea how long it would take me to update. My best friend is like crazy obsessed with the Clique series, and I'm crazily obsessed with the Private Series. SO like all best friends, we switched series. She went out and got the entire private series from the library (except for Paradise Lost, I gave her that one) , and she gave me her series of the Clique. So now were in a competition, who can read the other series faster. So far, I read the first book in Clique and its kinda boring, so I'm praying that the other books are better. And so far, I love Massie! I see her as the Noelle Lange of Octavian Country Day School. **

**Sorry, I got a little personal their. **

**So don't forget the question, and I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. But like I said, I have a competition. So thanks for the reviews so far, I really loved them. And if you think that its like too much drama, let me know. I can tone it down a little. **

**Until next chapter (not sure when that will be)…**

**~Pegasus**

**P.S. If you read the Clique and you know it gets better, please tell me. Because I really need some words of encouragement to keep me reading. **

**P.P.S. I know its not my best chapter, but bear with me.**


	21. Entering Italy

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

"I'm sorry we had to leave in such a rush" Josh said as we made our way to our seats in the airplane. One minute I was in a Italian hotel about to eat Italian food, and next thing I know I'm actually heading to Italy.

After Mr. Hollis came and told us about the break-in, he made Josh and I go home with him in the police car. The minute we got there, Mr. Hollis told us all to pack because we would be leaving that night. My things were already at the Hollis's house being prepared to be unpacked, but Josh picked my things up and took them downstairs to his parent's car. Mrs. Hollis was on her way home with eight tickets for the next first-class flight to Italy. It was really supposed to be four- Mr. Hollis, Mrs. Hollis, Josh and I- but Detective Hauer said that it was too much of a risk leaving the rest of them behind. To occupy my time and speed up the process of leaving, I had to help Josh pack his clothes. Which was really more of a benefit for me than it was for him.

"Its okay" I said, scanning the first-class section for 512 and 513-our seats-, "I'm just glad that I could get a chance of finally having a drama free year"

Josh turned around to me with a semiserious face.

"Reed" he said companionable, "as much as you want to believe that, we both know that it isn't going to happen. Not until these people are caught"

He turned back around and placed his messenger bag on the seat that was next to him, our seat. I walked over to him and placed my things on the seat that was closest to the window, and then sat down. Josh sat down next to me and placed his messenger bag on the floor. I looked out the window and down at all the man who were either directing traffic with the orange cones, or throwing suitcases into the plane. They were so luck, they never had never had more than 4 near-death-experiences. The probably have never had even one, the closest any of them have ever came were probably standing to close to the propellers on the plane as it started. Like I said, lucky.

"Reed" Josh said, placing his hand on my hand that was on my lap.

"Yea?" I asked, still looking out of the window, wondering when this nightmare would be over. Josh didn't say anything, but seconds later I felt a warm finger slide down my check and outline my check bone; the trail Josh's finger had left behind was a hot and it was burning. I turned around to face Josh. He cupped both his hands over my checks and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to end up this way" he said, with his green eyes burning a hole in my heart, "but I want you to know that I'm never going to leave your side ever _again_."

When he said 'again' I knew he was referring to all the other times he left me. Like in my sophomore year when we were at Cheyenne's party, or in my junior year when we were at the legacy, and just a few weeks ago, when he broke up with me. All of those memories were erased in his mind, and now, they're all erased in my mind.

"I love you" he whispered to me.

I smiled. "I love you too"

I was about to lean towards Josh so that he could give me a peck on the lips until I was interrupted by a _ding!_ going of from the speakers above us.

"Hello" the stewardess said over the speakers, she was in a little compartment in the front of the plane, "I am Amy. I would just like to go over a few procedures with all of you"

The lady and her assistant, Sarah, went over all the basics we should know. Like what to do if you feel you need an airbag, or how to buckled your seatbelt, and even how to contact them. After everything was said an done, both woman went back to their designated areas and buckled up as the plane prepared for take-off.

I looked at Josh as the plane started to go down the runway so that I wouldn't have to see everything that I was about to leave behind. I studied his every feature. The way his jaw was shaped perfectly and the little strands of hair that were barley noticeable that began to take place on his chin. The way his perfect golden curls came over his ear and sat down on it. And even the way his Adam's apple moved every time he took a breath, or would move his tongue. Finally, Josh noticed that I was looking at him and turned to face me with a smile on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile. My eyes slipped for his face to his hands, and that was when I realized what he was doing. The mini desk that was in front of him was pulled down and he had a sketchpad on it with those mini plastic jars of paint beside it. A little yellow paintbrush was placed in his hand as it looked like he was getting ready to paint.

"Bored?" he asked with a smirk.

I shrugged.

He gestured the paintbrush towards me, but I shook my head in refusal. Just then the lady came on the speaker phone again.

"We ask you that you turn of all cell phones, before take of. Please turn of all cell phones before takeoff."

I'd seen Josh already shut his cell phone down before we entered the plane, but mine was still on. I reached into my pocket and turned on my cell phone to check my messages. I had 10. Most were from Noelle telling me that she and Dash would come to visit Josh and I, but there was one that was from Dash.

I clicked it open.

**Reed, **

**Hey, I hear that your going to be in Italy for a while, and I hear that Josh dropped out of school to be with you. If I would have known that that was all it took to win your heart, I would have dropped out a long time ago. But I know that you wouldn't have allowed it. Anyway, I just really wanted to apologize for the way I acted that night at your party. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry. But do you seriously only like me as a friend? Or did you just say that just so that I would have let you go? I have to know. And I heard about what happened, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I want you to know that I'd never forgive myself for letting you get hurt like that in a place that we were in just a few minutes ago. And I wont feel at peace until I see your smiling face again, and until I hold you in my arms and know for a fact that your okay. **

**I love you Reed, and I know that somewhere inside of you, you feel the exact same way about me. We just have to find it : ). I hope you feel better, and I just wanted you to know that Noelle and I are coming down next week to see you two. We already got it settled with the administration and everything. (Josh isn't the only one who would leave school for you)**

**So, I guess I'll see you next week. **

**I love you, and I know you feel the same way. **

**-Love, Dash. **

The message was sent as a email, and it made me smile a little. Not about the fact that knowing that Dash still loved me, but about the fact of knowing that in one week Noelle would be right here with me, out of harms way.

I quickly turned my phone off and placed it back inside my pocket. Then I reclined my chair and pulled out a silk blue blanket that was underneath the chair, over my body.

"Wake me up when we get there" I said smiling up at Josh.

"Trust me" Josh said smiling several times, "you'd have woken up several times before we're even half way there"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh was right. I woke up several times and each time I did he was smiling down on me and would say, "We're not there yet".

When we finally did reach the Fiumicino Rome International Airport in Rome, Italy, I was halfway asleep and halfway awake.

"Reed" Josh said nudging my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not bothering to open my eyes to look at him.

"We're there" Josh whispered in my ear, and when he did I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was completely dark outside, but there were little dots of light all over the place.

The light of the airplane came on and there were groans everywhere.

I turned to face Josh. He was placing all of his art materials and other things inside his messenger bag and zipped it up. He turned to me and smiled.

"My parents are going to meet us outside" he said, then kissed my forehead, "lets go"

It took 45 minutes for Josh and I to get pass customs and finally leave the airport.

"I'm so tired" I said lifting my suitcases with every last bit of strength I had.

"You can sleep during the car ride, its about 2 hours long" Josh said walking close in front of me.

We walked for a few more minutes until we reached the pick-up area where Josh said that we could wait for a few minutes until he found his family.

Mr. And Mrs. Hollis were not far behind us with Tess and Tori behind them.

"Did Hunter come yet?" Mr. Hollis asked as he pulled up with his family behind him.

"Not yet" Josh said, "but where is Lynn and Gia?"

"Right behind you" Lynn called as he walked up with Gia by his side, "where's Hunter?"

"Not here yet" Mrs. Hollis answered her son.

Just then a black Ford Expedition pulled up in the space in front of us.

"Finally" Josh muttered under his breath and entwined my hands in his.

The driver's side to the car opened, and out stepped a guy. He walked to the other side of the car and smiled at us. His hair was light brown with dirty blonde highlights and was spiked a little, but not enough to for it to be too noticeable. He was wearing a white Abercrombie and Fitch polo shirt that had sleeves that were folded up to his elbow, a pair of dark blue denim pants, and Nike sneakers. A pair of designer sunglasses were covering his eyes, but his nicely shaped thin eyebrows were perfectly arched over his glasses.

"Hunter" Mr. Hollis said smiling and walking towards him to give him a 'man hug'.

"Hey, Uncle" Hunter said.

Mr. Hollis introduced Hunter to the rest of the family, except for Josh and I.

"Hunter" Josh said with a smirk.

"Joshua" Hunter said with the same smirk that Josh used. Josh pulled Hunter in for a hug and then backed up. That was when I felt Hunter's glasses covered eyes land on me. His thin lips formed into a little smile, and he slowly removed his glasses from his face revealing big baby blue eyes.

"And who might this be?" he asked stepping closer and not taking his eyes off of me. He folded his glasses and placed it inside his pants pocket.

"This is Reed" Josh said, "my girlfriend"

Josh put the emphasis on 'girlfriend', but hunter seemed completely unfazed by it. His smile turned into a grin.

"Well, hello Reed" Hunter said smiling, and stuck his hand out to shake mine, "I'm hunter. His cousin"

Hunter said 'cousin' in a mimicking way.

"Hi" I said shyly and placed my hand in his.

He had a tight grip, and shook it for a while, and then he let go. I pulled my hand by my side and looked up at Josh. He was smiling down on me as if to say 'You think that's bad, wait till you meet the rest'.

"So lets get these things in the car already" Lynn said, eager to leave the crowded airport.

"Wait, Frederick is coming" Hunter said, not daring to take his eyes off of me.

"Whose Frederick?" I mouthed to Josh, but somehow Hunter seemed to know what I was saying and answered for me.

"Frederick is a guy who is friends with my father" Hunter said, "he followed me here so that we could take separate cars. Just incase we all didn't fit."

The car that was behind Hunter's car left, and in pulled a car that looked exactly like Hunter's but only thing white.

A man stepped out of the driver's seat and walked over to us. He looked more like a chauffer than a friend of Hunter's father.

The man didn't say anything, he just immediately went to picking our suitcases up and placing them in the car.

When the man done packing, everyone piled into that car. The only people that were left were Josh and I. Which meant we had to go with Hunter.

Josh opened the door to the car and held it open for me. I stepped inside and Josh came in behind me and then shut the door.

Hunter was already inside and strapped up. The car was kind of cold and there was music playing lowly from the speakers. It sounded like a Italian singer, but it was too low for me to know. I knitted my eyebrows and tried to listen closely to hear if it was Italian or not.

"Italian" Hunter said, he was looking in the rear-view mirror right at me.

"Oh" I said blushing a little, I felt kind of embarrassed.

Hunter laughed and it drowned out the soft melody that was playing from the speakers.

"All buckled up, cuz?" Hunter asked.

"Yes" Josh said.

Hunter started the car and drove off into the night, following the car that was filled with the rest of Josh's family.

"Lay down" Josh whispered in my ear, he gestured towards his lap. I didn't argue, and rested my head on his lap and cuddled myself so that I wouldn't be as cold.

"Here" Hunter said, tossing something towards Josh.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"For her" Hunter said, "she's cold"

Josh rested the item over me, and I pulled it tighter. It was Hunter's blazer, and it smelt just like ivory. I inhaled deeply and smiled.

Josh's fingers traced my lips, and I shuddered at his touch.

Sometime during the ride I fell asleep, but I was still aware of what was going on around me.

"She likes my jacket" Hunter said.

"Its only because she's cold" Josh said, placing his hand over mine and playing with my fingers.

"Then why is she inhaling so deeply into it?" Hunter asked, with I condescending tone.

"Because it smells like ivory, its her favorite scent" Josh said, he seemed completely unfazed by his cousin.

"Whatever the reason" Hunter said, "one day I just might steal her from you"

"Over my dead body" Josh said under his breath, and tightened his grip on my hand. That comment seemed to be the only thing that fazed him, but why?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, what'd ya think? I am updating earlier than I should because I didn't finish reading the clique books, but honestly, I couldn't. I think its because I was too old for them that I didn't really enjoy it as much as someone younger than me would. But, I don't know. I did, however, make a resemblance between The Clique and Private. **

**Massie- Noelle, **

**Alicia-Kiran, **

**Kristen-Taylor, **

**Dylan-Ariana (only because they were both second-in command), **

**and Claire-Reed. **

**So yah, but I stopped after my like 3****rd**** book. I called my best friend and told her she won, and she said that she likes the private books now. So now, because I lost I have to do something for her, but I don't know what. **

**Anyway, I got to personal there. Its… Question time! My fave time of the story. **

**1. Why do you think Josh was acting so weird with Hunter and Reed? I mean he knew Reed loves him unconditionally, but whats the problem. **

**2. What do you think of Hunter? I read how other people had hunter act, and I liked the idea, but I wanted my story to be different. So instead of making hunter be harsh and violent, I decided to make him cool and calm. **

**Oh and here is a little spoiler. **

_**Something happened in Josh and Hunter's childhood that made them two act the way they are now. **_

**Can you guess what that something is? **

**Hint, Hunter does something to Josh that makes him so protective over Reed. **

**Think you got it?**

**Okay so lets see… oh yeah. Thank you all for the reviews! I loved them and I love reading them. It really helps me and lets face it, I need all the help I could get. **

**Sorry, I'm a little hyper right now. But I just ate like a bunch of Easter candy a few minutes ago, enough said: ). **

**Okay, so. don't forget. The original questions. The question that I asked that came with the spoiler. And most importantly, grammar and spelling check. Those two are a big one, according to anyone who have ever watched me right something. **

**So thanks for the reviews and I really hoped you liked this chapter. **

**~Pegasus**

**P. S. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I cant make any promises. A new semester just started and I'm not really doing well, so my mom has been on my case. Just like Kristen, I have a strict mom. **


	22. Horseback Riding

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

"So, Reed" Josh's aunt, Mrs. Linda, asked me around the breakfast table, "how are you liking Italy so far?"

I was just about to take a drink of orange juice to swallow down the piece of pancake I just ate, when she asked the question. I quickly chewed the last bits of my pancake and took a swing of my orange juice.

"Mom, let her at least swallow first" Hunter said, playing with his breakfast next to me. Josh was on my other side and had one of his hands entwined with one of mine under the table.

"I didn't really get a good look at Italy last night" I said, clearing my throat, "I slept for the entire ride"

"Oh" Mr. Albert, Mrs. Linda's husband said, "well don't worry. I'm sure Josh wont let you leave without getting the full feel of Italy"

Josh squeezed my hand under the table, and flashed me a smile that would make any heart melt.

"So what are you two planning to do today?" Mr. Hollis asked, after taking the bacon-basket from his sister-in-law.

"I thought I would take Reed around the vineyard after breakfast" Josh said, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

The entire Hollis family owned over 100acers worth of vineyard, and Josh's aunt Linda and uncle Albert watched the company.

"So I guess the rest of Italy would have to wait for today, uh" Hunter said with a smirk towards Josh.

"I guess it would" was Josh's remark.

"Well then how about I join you?" Hunter asked, causing Josh to tighten his grip on my hand.

"That's a wonderful idea" Mr. Albert said, praising his only child for the wonderful idea, "I cant remember the last time I really went out there just for the scenery. We'll all go"

"Is Daisy still out there!?" Tess shouted at the way end of the table.

"No one's ridden her since last year" Hunter said, "we saved her just for you"

"What about Milkshake?" Tori asked, "is he still there?"

"Same" Hunter said smiling.

Tess and Tori shot right up and ran upstairs to change out of their nightgowns and into a more appropriate outfit.

"We're going to change too" Lynn said, getting up with Gia, they both followed Tess and Tori upstairs.

The adults sparked up a conversation on their way upstairs to change their clothes and the family's made came to clean up the table.

"What's your problem?" Josh muttered as soon as he was sure everyone was out of earshot. I looked up at him confused because I thought he was talking to me, but the venom in his eyes said that he was talking to Hunter.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Hunter asked, "I just suggested that I went with you too. My dad was the one who suggested that the entire family went"

"Why did you even have to mention that you wanted to come. It was supposed to be for me and Reed, not _you!_"

"Well looks like it's meant for the _entire _family now" Hunter said, and got up to follow everyone upstairs. I looked back at Josh, and his face was fuming.

"Josh its okay" I said rubbing my hand against his arm, "I don't mind your family coming"

"That's not it" Josh said, standing up and walking over to the wall behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and rested the flat of his palms on top of the oak table that was pushed up against the wall. A heavy sigh escaped his clenched jaws, and lowered his head.

"Everything that I wanted, Hunter got. Ever since we were kids, Hunter always tried to outdo me. And its annoying!" Josh mumbled.

I got up, walked behind him, and placed my hand on his back. He looked up into the mirror and at my reflection. He turned around, smiled at me, and then kissed me on my forehead.

"You are one thing I would never let him get" Josh said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"_One_ thing?" I asked, suspiciously as to what the other things were.

Josh smiled at me.

"The only thing" he said correcting himself, "the only thing I would never let him get"

I looked up at myself in his seemingly beautiful green eyes, and pictured myself spending the rest of my life with him. By the way Josh was looking back at me, I knew that he was doing the same. It seemed like Josh was concentrating on something much deeper than our future together, because he looked me deep in the eyes like he was deliberating something. His thin brown eyebrows knitted together as he was concentrating harder, until finally I lowered my glance from him because his stare was to intense.

"Are you okay?" I asked, now glancing at the golden Rolex watch that was placed on his wrist.

"Yeah" he said, using his index finger to pick up my chin so that our eyes were once again staring into each other, "I was just thinking"

"About?" I asked, cracking a smile.

"Nothing" Josh said, shaking his curly locks, causing one to fall right above his eyebrow. He tucked the strand behind his ear, where it was supposed to be.

Josh didn't say anymore, he simply took my hand and walked us upstairs into our room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how exactly did you manage to break your leg and Hunter's arm?" I asked Josh as we walked down the stone pathway in his aunt's vineyard and headed towards the stable. The rest of his family was a good 10ft ahead of us, which gave Josh and I some kind of privacy.

"When I pulled on the horses rein, the horse went soaring through the air and Hunter and I fell off" Josh said, lifting his hands up in the air to give me a better visual of his story, "and I landed twisted on my leg, and Hunter landed on top of me. Then somehow we managed to break our bones"

"You are dangerous to have around" I said, smiling up at Josh through my new Jimmy Choo sunglasses. The sun was blazing down on us and I thought that these glasses would be perfect accessory for a afternoon filled with walking around the vineyard. I was also wearing dark blue Capri jeans with a white belt around it, a white and beige tank top with a white Abercrombie and Fitch zip-up sweater, and white flats.

"I know" Josh said, wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked towards the stable, "but so are you"

"That's why we make such the perfect couple" I said smiling up at him.

When we got to the stable, everyone was already saddled and ready to leave. The stable was one of the most fanciest stables I've ever seen. It was huge to begin with, but there were giant chandeliers hanging from the roof in front of each horse. The gates that kept each horse in its place was made out of oak wood and had tall iron bars above it, with just enough room for the horse to stick its head out. The floor was furnished with a beige carpet that looked the same color as hay. There was a plate in front of each horse's stable that had each of there names on it.

"This is your stable?" I asked, looking around the place. It looked bigger than Billings itself.

"The family's stable" Josh said correcting me, "I haven't been here in a while"

"Do you want us to wait on you?" Josh's dad asked, he was on a big horse that had jet black coating.

"Its okay" Josh said stepping out of the way so his family could pass, "we'll meet you there"

Then one by one his family left the stable on the horse that they were ridding, all but Hunter left. "You can leave" Josh said, taking me by the hand, "we'll be out in a few minutes"

"Now what kind of a cousin would I be if I didn't help you out" he said, jumping off the brown horse that had a long black mane.

Josh let my hand drop, and moved towards the stable closest to him. Inside was a pure white horse that had blonde mane for its tail and on top of its head. He opened the stable it was in and gently eased it out towards me. The horse stood right above me and I could feel its beady black eyes staring down on me. I backed up and accidentally bumped into Hunter. Just as I was about to fall, he caught me and held me up.

"Don't worry about Angel" Hunter said, holding back a smile and he steadied me on my feet, "she's only two years old. The only thing she would probably do is nudge you to death"

I could feel a blush creeping across my face for being scared of a horse. But in my defense, I haven't ridden a horse since last Christmas with the whole thing with Upton and his horse Misty.

I told Josh about it, so he just smiled at me.

"I swear there are no snakes out there" he said, "and she wont go treading towards the nearest cliff"

I faked a smile as Josh saddled her up for me.

"Do you want to get to know her?" Josh asked, placing a stool in front of the horse. I slowly walked over to him and he helped me on top of the horse. Angel was much shorter than Misty was, which made jumping off easier incase I would ever need help.

"I'll be right back" Josh said, smiling up at me and removing the stool that was under his horse. Josh left and attended to one of the other stables, while I just stayed on the horse and looked around.

"First time ridding?" Hunter asked, as he got on top of his horse.

I shook my head.

"I've ridden once, but it wasn't my best experience" I said.

"Then why would you ride again if you were so scared the last time?" Hunter asked.

Then I turned to look at Josh. He had just gotten a gray pony from its stable, and was saddling that one up too. I bit my lip as I saw his muscles flex when he tightened the grips of the ridding seat.

"Josh?" Hunter asked.

I nodded as I turned back towards him. His blue eyes were staring deep into mine, and it was kind of scary.

"Lets go" Josh said smiling as the horse he was on walked him down the isle. He end up coming between Hunter and I, and Josh refused to take his eyes off of me.

The bobbing up and down of the horse made my stomach hurt because of the newly placed stitches, but it wasn't more than a little wince.

"You okay?" Josh asked, we were halfway down the vineyard and my stomach was killing me so much that tears started to stream down my face.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Lets go back" Josh said, reaching out for my reins.

"No" I said, steering away from him, "I'm fine"

"Reed.." Josh said, in his tone when he wanted me to stop doing something.

"Seriously" I said, rubbing the place were my bandages were, "I'm fine"

Which was a completely lie because my stomach was throbbing, but I couldn't let Josh know that.

Out of no where, Hunter sneaked up behind me on his horse, and walked around to my other side. He looked at me and his face had worried written all over it.

"Reed" he said, "I think you should listen to Josh"

"I'm fine" I said, speeding up the pace of my horse. But that didn't stop Hunter, he just moved even faster.

"Reed" he said, "seriously, turn back"

"No!" I said.

Hunter reached out and tried to grab the tail of Angel, but that only spooked the horse. She started running and full speed, and the up and down motion caused even more pain. When the horse passed Mr. Hollis, he yelled out to me.

"Reed, slow down!" he yelled, I could hear his horse galloping behind me.

This had happened before, so I took the reins on the horse and pulled them backwards as I did previously. The horse immediately galloped into the air, and sent me flying backwards. I landed on the hard rocks, and my stomach was now giving me excruciating pain. It felt like the stitches had popped out, and blood was oozing from my stomach.

"Reed!" Josh said, running towards me. I shut my eyes to hold back all the pain, but it only caused more tears to stream down.

"This is your fault!" Josh yelled, and I was pretty sure he was talking to Hunter.

"I'm sorry" Hunter said, his voice sounded close.

When I fell down, it bought back so many memories of my first time horseback riding. The snake, the cliff, and the almost dying. Last time, I almost died because of a snake; this time it was caused by Josh's own cousin, Hunter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But like I said, I was drowned in homework, I had major writers block, and I had to go to a competition. I won second place out of 30 students, so Yay! Okay, so in order for you to get the full effect of the chapter, you had to have read Paradise Lost. So, yeah. **

**That chapter was kind of, idk how to say it. Anyway, I haven't done this in a long time, so question time. **

**1. Do you think Josh should forgive Hunter for what he did?**

**2. Do you think Hunter seriously was sorry. **

**That's pretty much it because the writers block is coming back. So thank for all the reviews, I loved reading them all. Sorry it was so short, and please check for grammar and spelling. I have to go to sleep because its like 11 and I have school in the morning. So thanks again.**

**Until next chapter…**

**~Pegasus**


	23. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

The familiar scent of plastic, blood, and latex gloves were making its way up my nostrils as I breathed in the memorable scent of the hospital. Even though this hospital was in Italy, it still felt like a place where people were either given a chance to live or to die, and it still felt creepy.

My eyes opened up to a empty room surrounding me. This room had only one bed, but had a huge glass window adjacent from the bed. The silk blinds were closed, but you could still see that it was nighttime outside. The walls and ceiling were both painted off-white and the marbled floor looked like it had just been polished. I looked to my side and there was something written on a piece of paper, but I couldn't understand it because it was in Italian.

I settled myself into a comfortable position on the bed, as the newly placed stitches took its time to settle into my stomach. When I flew off the horse, the stitches really did pop out and according to Josh, a blood pool was forming from my stomach.

Josh was the only one allowed to visit me because he refused to let anyone else come in, especially Hunter. He kept telling me that Hunter said he was sorry but Josh said he didn't believe a word of it and Hunter would never be sorry for his actions.

I looked up at the wall and imagined all the possible reasons why Josh wouldn't except Hunter's apology. I know that it was none of my business why Josh didn't like his cousin, but there had to have been something that made Josh resent him so much. Maybe it was because something that Hunter did to Josh, I mean Josh did say that Hunter is always after things that he had.

I was thinking of more reasons when the door to my hospital room opened, and blonde hair was peeking trough the crack in the door.

"Come in" I whispered with a laugh, thinking that the blonde hair belonged to Josh. But as the hair came in and the full body was revealed, it turned out to be Hunter himself.

"Hey" he said, allowing a smile to sweep across his already miserable face.

"Hi" I said, and gestured for him to come closer. He moved little by little towards me until he was right over me. Looking close at his face, I noticed that there was a little bruise over his eyebrow, and I was more than certain that it wasn't there before.

"What happened?" I asked, and reached up to touch the place where the bruise was. As my hand brushed against the scab, Hunter winced a little.

"Nothing" he said, backing away. He paced around in the space in front of my bed for a little while until he finally turned to me.

"I had no intentions on hurting you" he said, "and I'm so sorry that I caused you to fall"

"Its okay" I said, faking a smile.

"No" Hunter said, shaking his head, "your Josh's girlfriend and I should have let Josh handle you, I had no right interfering. I shouldn't have gotten close to you and I shouldn't have pulled on Angel's tale, and I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" I repeated.

Hunter looked at me, and a sincere smile started to form on his lips.

"So where good?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to shake it.

"Yea" I said, shaking his hand.

Then Hunter pulled away and stuffed both his hands in his pocket.

"I guess I should be going" he said, "Josh has no idea that I'm in here. If he did he would probably attack me again"

Bingo.

"Josh did that to you?" I asked looking incredulously at the scar above his eyebrow, then my eyes dropped to a scar that went unnoticed on the bottom of his lip.

"It was after you fell and my dad brought you to the hospital" Hunter said, "we got into a little fight at the vineyard, and he looked like he wanted to kill me"

I laughed a little at the thought of Josh trying to kill his cousin, but looking at Hunter, I knew he wasn't kidding.

"So did he get any scars?" I asked.

Hunter smiled and then shook his head.

"I couldn't hurt Josh. And I got what I deserved"

I nodded in agreement.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Hunter said, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, bye" I said. Then Hunter slipped out of the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

I tried relaxing again, but then a phone call caused me to loose all my concentration.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my phone from the table next to the tall lamp.

"Can you not go one week without hurting yourself?" the harsh voice of Noelle said on the other line.

"Apparently not" I said chuckling, "did Josh call you?"

"Do you seriously think that Hollis would call me, even if you were hurt? I was calling you when someone picked up _your _phone and told me that _you_ were in the hospital"

I thought back to who the person might be who told Noelle, but I gave up when I realized that it wasn't really that important.

"So why are you calling?" I asked sarcastically, "I mean now that you know I'm fine, what else could be the reason for you to take time out of your busy schedule to phone me?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that I am almost in Italy" Noelle said.

"What!?" I yelled into the phone. Why would Noelle be on her way to Italy? According to her voice mails and Dash's text messages, they weren't supposed to be coming for another week.

"Well at first when I heard that you were hurt, I decided just to call and I knew that Hollis would have taken care of you. But Dash decided that we should come down just to be sure that you were absolutely okay, and stay with you until the whole surprise attack mystery was solved. And I'm really not in the mood for exams so Dash and I took the next flight to Italy"

'Dash' I thought to myself, 'of course'

"Reed?" Noelle said after a few moments of silent.

"Huh?" I said, completely out of it.

"Never mind" Noelle said, obviously annoyed that I wasn't really listening to her, "I'll see you in a few hours"

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone. Just as I did, the door opened up and Josh stepped in. Our eyes immediately locked and a smile came upon his face.

"Hey" he whispered, and shut the door behind him.

"Hi" I said, biting the bottom of my lip and placing my phone back on the table.

Josh slowly came towards me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I reached up to give him a kiss, and I noticed a bruise under one of his curls. I extended my hand and pushed the curl back to reveal the bruise. Sure enough, there was a two inch line going across Josh's forehead. I reached up and traced the line, just as I had done with Hunter.

'_He said he could never hurt you' _I muttered out loud.

"What?" Josh asked, pulling my hand away from his face and placing it at my sides.

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?" a crease was now forming in the middle of his forehead, causing the scar to crease too.

"Nothing" I said, realizing what had just escaped my mouth.

"Did you just say something about Hunter?" Josh asked.

"No" I said in a fragile voice.

"He was in here wasn't he?" Josh said, getting angrier by the second.

"No"

Josh stood up, but out of instinct, I placed my hand on his arm and tried to hold him back.

"I'm going to kill him" Josh said, reaching towards the door.

"Josh please" my voice pleading. Josh turned around and looked down at me, instantly his face softened.

"Sorry" he said, resting back down on my bed, "I'm really sorry"

"Its okay" I said, smiling. Then for the first time since Josh came into my room, I noticed that he was caring his messenger bag, but it looked heavier than usual.

"What's in there?" I said, looking suspiciously at the bag.

Josh lifted the bag up and placed in next to him on the bed.

He opened it up and pulled out his white iMac laptop, and then a few other heavy textbooks.

He opened up the textbook and logged into his account.

"This is your lesson for today" Josh said, "Tess and Tori are at home working on theirs"

Josh reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a CD case, he took the CD out and placed it into the CD ROM.

"How many classes are in this?" I asked.

"All of you classes" Josh said.

The picture of Easton academy popped up and the headmaster popped up on the lower left hand corner of the screen.

"Welcome to the Easton Academy home school kit" the computer version of Headmaster Layette said, "and thank you for-"

I looked at Josh, and he was holding up a pair of headphones. I took them from him and stared at them.

"I have to study too" he said, picking up all the books he just took out and walking towards the table that was right next to my bed.

"For what?" I asked as he sat down, "you don't go to school, remember?"

"I'm studying for next year" Josh said, holding up one of the books and showing me the cover. The book was yellow, and in black writings it had 'Getting into Yale?'

"Why do you need that?" I asked, "you already got approved to attend Yale next year"

"Still good to read" Josh said shrugging and smiling, "now get back to your lesson"

I smiled at him and then placed the earplugs in my ear.

"And do the torture begins" I whispered to myself, and clicked play on the bottom of the screen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let her sleep" a familiar voice said.

I cracked open my eyes a little and found that the light was on in my room, and there were two figures standing in front of my hospital bed.

"I wont wake her up Hollis, I just wanted to come and make sure she was fine" a voice said, Noelle's.

"Well she is, so let her sleep" the voice responded, Josh's.

"Josh?" I said, and opened my eyes completely.

Josh was right beside me, that's why he sounded so close.

"Sorry" he said, taking my hand in his, "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"You didn't" I said smiling, and sitting up.

"Finally" Noelle said, walking around to be on my other side, "I thought you would never wake up"

"Nice to see you too" I told Noelle.

Then I changed my glance from Noelle, to Dash. He was still standing in front of my bed, but this time he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

I knew that he wanted to come closer to me, but thank God Noelle and Josh were here, which meant that he couldn't.

"Reed" Josh said getting my attention, "there's someone waiting outside for you"

"Who?" I asked.

The door to my room opened, and I got my answer.

It was Detective Hauer, except he wasn't dressed as a detective, he was dressed as a tourist. Long blue jeans, plaid shirt, and camera around his neck. The only thing that made him look like a detective was the pen that was sticking out of his shirt pocket, other than that he looked nothing like a detective.

"Why is he here?" I asked looking up at Josh.

"He took a flight to get here, he said he had some news"

"Indeed I do" the detective said, pulled a notepad out of his jeans pocket, and flipped it open.

"You might want to get your parents" he said, still looking down at the notebook.

"I'll get them" Dash said, and walked out my door.

Josh kept his grip tight on my hand, and he refused to let it go.

Dash returned with Josh's parents behind him. And everyone got silent and prepared themselves for what Detective Hauer was about to say next.

"I have some good news" he said looking up to us, "though we're still not sure who did that to your house, we're getting one step closer to finding out who did that to your room"

The tension was still in the room because everyone knew that there has to be some bad news to follow.

"And the bad?" Mr. Hollis asked, speaking up.

"Well, we evaluated Leanne's confession with the damage that was left in your room. And we came up with a conclusion that we believe to be true, or at least acceptable at this time."

Then detective Hauer looked me dead in the eye.

"We think that this was a inside job" he said.

"You think someone inside Billings did that to her?" Josh spat.

"Not necessarily" he said, switching his gaze, "according to other testimonies, every Billings girl wasn't in Billings at the time. But we suspect that someone in Billings knew this was going to happen" then his glance switched back on me, "someone in Billings set this entire thing up. And that someone wants you gone"

_An inside Job?_ I thought to myself while all this was going on, _someone wanted me dead. And I think I know exactly who that 'someone is'. _

"How could she?" I said to myself, or so I thought.

All eyes turned on me, and each said the same thing.

_Reed, who would do something like that to you?_

But I think I know the one person who would. And she would give everything to see me go down, including ruin my room.

"I think I know" I whispered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And I am going to leave it at that. So what did you think? Its not that big of a cliffhanger, is barely a cliffhanger, so yeah. Okay I only have one question, and I think you all could guess what that is. **

**Which Billings girl planned on hurting Reed?**

**We can easily cancel out Tess and Tori Hollis. But that only leaves a few left, so which is it?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, I loved reading them. : ). **

**Please look for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not the best author. **

**And a special thanks to SaruhhBAM for the idea about the stitches. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and please don't forget to answer the question. **

**Until next chapter…**

**~Pegasus. **


	24. Suggestions

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

The days following my little 'accident' were basically all the same. Wake up, take a walk in the vineyard-no more horses-, do my lesson on the computer, and have fun with Josh. You would think that in a land filled with so much history that you would have fun, but I haven't really left the house yet. And as for any information on who messed up my room, Detective Hauer said I wasn't allowed to share that information with him until it was my turn to testify. So I couldn't talk, whisper, or even think about the room thing until I was in a safe room filled with American police officers, and that would be kind of hard to do considering I'm no where near America. So until I get there, I would just have to forget all about what's happening in America and focus on what's happening here, in Italy.

"Do you think that it was Ariana or Sabine?" Hunter asked as we gathered around the patio on the outside deck of his house.

"Impossible" Josh scoffed at his cousin's suggestion, "they are both locked up. And even if they had escaped, we would have known about it by now"

"Not necessarily" Dash said, leaning against the newly polished walnut wood that served as a fence for the patio, "you guys have been in Italy for two weeks now. And Italy would not necessarily have all the American news in it, even if it was something as two high school murders escaping"

Noelle shot Dash a glare as if to tell him not to interfere with Hunter and Josh's business. But Dash shrugged it off like it was nothing and raised his champagne flute to take a swing from it.

"What about you Reed?" Hunter asked, "who do you think it was?"

I looked down at the lemonade in my hand, and stirred the crazy straw that was inside of it, Hunter probably thought that I was thinking, but in reality I was just trying to avoid the question.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, Josh's staring harder more than anyone's.

I bit my lip and slowly looked up to meet Hunter's eyes staring straight at me in a compassionate way.

"Are you allowed to say?" he asked, knitting his thin eyebrows together.

"Not until I'm surrounded by American police officers" I said, adding a shrug to make me sound even more nonchalant, "they want to record it or something. So I'm not allowed to talk about it"

"That's stupid" Noelle said, always adding her comment, "they probably don't want you to say anything because your guess might be right and it would make them look foolish that you came up with it before them"

"After all, she was the one who solved two of Easton's mysteries. A third one would just make the rest of the people on the squad look like beginners compared to her" Dash added, sending a quick wink my way before Noelle had time to notice.

"My little investigator" Josh said, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. Which earned a grunt and a glare from both Dash and Hunter.

When he pulled away, I could feel a blush working its way up my cheeks. Which of course, made Josh all the more happy, which made my blood boil even faster.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Dash asked, completely envious of the sight of Josh and I kissing.

"Well, Reed has been in Italy for well over two weeks now, and she hasn't seen anything historical. Why don't we take her to see the Coliseum." Noelle suggested.

"That's all the way in Rome" Josh said, "and even if we did go, we would need to get a hotel for at least 3 nights stay"

"I still don't see the problem" Noelle said, sitting down in one of the glass patio chairs, being sure not to crumple the bottom of her velvet kimono mini dress.

"Maybe the problem is, I cant take my girlfriend, who by they way just came out of the hospital, on a long car ride, just because you think she needs to see some old building" Josh snapped.

"Its just two hours Hollis," Noelle said, "stop exaggerating"

"Well-"

"Josh" I said, pulling him by the sleeve on his arm, "I don't mine. Its just two hours, I can handle it"

He looked at me, and searched my eyes.

"Are you sure Reed?" he asked with sympathy, "two hours is just the estimated time, it might take three or four"

"I'm fine" I said, "the only reason I was in so much pain last time because of the bobbing up and down of the horse, in the car its just going to be easy going"

He looked at me one more time as if to deliberate if I was telling the truth or not, when he realized I was he smiled.

"Fine" he said, and then turned to Noelle, "we'll go"

"Good" Noelle said, standing up, "pick us up in 4hours, we'll leave from the hotel"

She entwined Dash's hand in hers and left the patio, leaving a _**click click, **_each time the heal of her black satin prada touched the marbled tile.

"Are you sure your mom would be up for this?" Hunter asked, "I mean Reed just got out a few days ago, and she's still on her medication"

"As long as Reed does her work online, she'll be fine" was Josh's response, and he took my by the hand and led me into the house. Hunter followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to the Portrait Suites in Hunter's ford expedition, this was the hotel where Noelle and Dash were supposed to be staying.

"Are they out yet?" Hunter asked, straining his head to see if he could get a glimpse of the front entrance through his sunglasses covered eyes.

"Not yet, let me see if they're in the lobby" Josh said, unbuckling the seatbelt of the passenger's seat, and then turning around to me, "I'll be right back" he said, opened the door, and left with shutting the door behind him.

Hunter saw this as a advantage and turned around to look at me.

"Enjoying Italy so far?" he asked, taking the glasses of his face and placing them inside his cup holder.

"Haven't really seen much" I shrugged, "not much to enjoy"

Hunter flashed me his pearly whites.

"You know Josh talked about you a lot" he said.

"Talked?" I asked, causing my eyebrows to crease.

"At the family reunion last year" he said, "you were all he could talk about. We showed us pictures of you and told us how much fun you too had. When I finally met you, I thought that I knew everything about you"

The blush was working its way up my body again.

"He really loves you" Hunter said, "a lot"

I smiled at him. At times Hunter could seem like he's a jerk, but really he's just a sweet guy.

Just then, the back trunk popped up, and Josh was standing there. The door across from my door opened, and Noelle was already on her way in with Dash right behind her.

When everyone was inside, Hunter started the car again and headed out of the driveway of the limo and towards the highway.

"Next stop, Rome" Dash said excitedly.

But as excited as he seemed, the only thing I really wanted to do was get some rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we finally reached to Rome, it was about 3 in the morning, and I was extremely tired. When we finally got to the hotel it was around 4, and the moon looked like it was getting ready to leave the sky.

Josh took our thing up the elevator because I didn't have the strength to lift anything. When we finally got to our suite, I headed straight to the bed and laid down in it. Josh saw me and laughed.

"I'll be right back" he said, and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as he left, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered tiredly.

Dash walked in with a bag in his hand.

"You forgot this" he said, holding up my black leather purse.

"Rest it anywhere" I muttered, and pulled the pillow over my head. Dash walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and pulled me up to him, and then removed the pillow.

"Dash" I moaned.

"Just a goodnight kiss" he said, and before I could protest, his lips were on mine.

Just as quick as his lips were on, they were off.

"Goodnight" he said, got up, and left.

A few minutes later, Josh came out into the room and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight" he said, laying down next to me.

"Night" I said. But I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think about what I knew on who did that to my room, and I thought that Josh had every right to know.

"Josh" I said into the darkness, "look the person who I think did that to my room is-"

"Reed" Josh said cutting me off, and then he looked into my eyes, "Is Dash cheating on Noelle with you? I saw him kiss you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I guess Reed wont be telling us who she thinks it is, and that is a major part in the story. But don't worry, the time will soon come. I'm really tired, and you could kind of tell when I got lazy with my writing. This has to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever written, and I'm not proud of it. Anyway, question.**

**Do you think Josh should tell Noelle what he knows about Dash?**

**Do you think that Josh should still be with Reed after he found out what's been going on between her and Dash?**

**That's pretty much all I got cause remember, I'm tired. But I promise that my next chapter will be at least for pages to make up for this one. don't forget the questions, and thanks for the reviews. **

**~Pegasus**


	25. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

"You saw him?" I asked, shooting upward and looking at Josh. He just looked at me like he was expecting me to say more, but when I didn't, he sat up with me.

"Yes I saw him" Josh said, "when I came out of the bathroom"

I tried to remember the few moments before when Dash walked into the room. All I could hear was the sound of Dash's voice, I didn't remember the squeaking or the screeching of the bathroom door opening. Just Dash looking at me with such happiness when he say me laying down.

"I didn't hear you open the door" I said shaking my head a little, "I didn't know you were there"

"Would it have made a difference?" Josh asked, looking at me with so much confusion and hurt.

"No" I said, trying to reassure him that I would not cheat on him, "Josh I would never do that to you"

Josh let out a deep sigh and held my hand in his.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I shrugged. "for a while"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I saw the stress you were already under with your whole cousin thing, and I didn't want to make it worse. We came on this vacation to get away from all the craziness, but if I told you about Dash, it would only add to it"

"We came on this vacation to stay away from Easton" Josh said with a dry laugh, "but looks like that may be impossible"

"Josh, I'm sorry" I said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I know" he said, kissing my forehead, "just get some sleep"

I laid down again, and wondered why Josh was so forgiving towards me. I thought for sure he would have yelled and caused a commotion, but tonight he just seemed so calm and relaxed.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked into the dark.

"I saw the whole thing" he said, "why would I yell at you for something you couldn't stop"

I smiled when I thought of the amazing boyfriend I had.

"I also wouldn't dare to break up with you, again. My life is a mess without you" Josh whispered in my ear.

"Mine too" I said smiling even wider, and then falling into a light sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this place is how old?" I asked walking the huge ancient building that was standing before me. The pictures of this place were amazing, but there is just something about being close up that gets you even more excited about this old building.

"I think around 2,000 years" Josh answered as he walked up right beside me, "it's a pretty old building"

"I'd say" Dash said, clinging on to Noelle's hand as he helped her walk up the steps, "this feels just like that time we spent a week with Gage's parents"

Dash, Noelle, and Josh started to laugh a little to themselves, while Hunter and I just stayed silent. I thought we were done with all the inside jokes when a long time ago, but apparently not.

"Can we go inside now?" I asked, looking up at Josh; I was dying to see the rest of the building.

"Yea" he said, taking my hand in his.

We walked inside of the coliseum, and looked all at each and ever square inch of it. Halfway during the trip, Josh's phone rang and answered it.

"Yea, dad?" Josh asked as he pressed the button.

I watched him as he talked to the other person on the end of the phone, and his expressions weren't the best. Every few seconds he would knit his eyebrows together and look at me. When he was finally done, he handed me the phone.

'Who is it?' I mouthed to him.

He didn't respond, but a voice in the phone did.

"Reed?" the deep voice said, it belonged to Detective Hauer.

"Yes?" I said, my eyes started to sting as I thought would might have came next.

"I need you to come back here to the Hollis's house right away" he said.

"Why?" I asked in a shaking tone.

"Reed, we need to interrogate you as promised" he said, "and we have to do it right away"

"Why?" I repeated.

"I'll answer your questions when I see you, but you need to hurry back here" he said, and then hung up.

I looked up at Josh and I knew for a fact that tears were starting to stream down my eyes.

"Its okay" he whispered, walking towards me, "your going to be fine"

I buried my face inside his soft t-shirt and let all my other tears flow.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps walk up behind me.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, Hunter's for sure.

"We have to get back home" Josh answered, with the rumbling of his voice causing a vibration on my face.

"Why?" he asked, "and what's wrong with Reed?"

"She has to get home" Josh said louder, "could you please get Noelle and Dash, tell them to meet us by the car"

Hunter's footsteps disappeared as he walked further away, and Josh pulled me away from him.

"Why do they need me there?" I asked, trying to get as close to Josh as possible without tripping over something as we walked towards the car.

"My dad said that they finally got all the police officials they need" he said, "and they want to talk to you as soon as possible before something else happened"

As we walked back to Hunter's car, Josh opened the passenger's seat for me, and then sat down next to me.

"It's going to be okay" Josh whispered to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute we all got back to Hunter's house, we saw five police cars pulled up in the driveway. When I got out, and went inside there were about seven police officers standing around the dinning area of the estate, and in the middle of them all was Mr. Hauer.

"Reed," he said looking at me when I entered the room, the seven police officers with him looked at me, "this is some of the officers who are working on your case""Some?" Josh asked stepping up next to me, and entwining his arms with me.

"This is a big case" Detective Hauer said to Joshua, "and if you don't mind we would like to start as soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll leave so you can have your privacy" Mr. Albert said.

"No!" Josh said instantaneously, gripping tighter on my hand.

"Yes" Mr. Hollis said, glaring at his second son.

"I'm not leaving Reed alone" Josh said firmly, challenging his father.

"Josh they have to be alone" Mr. Hollis taking his son on.

"No" he said again.

"Joshua Hollis" Mrs. Hollis said.

Josh looked down at me wondering whether he should stay and deny his parents or go.

"Go" I whispered, "I'll be fine"

"Okay" he said, and leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek. Then one by one, everyone started to leave until it was just me, Detective Hauer, and the police officers.

"Mrs. Brennan" one of the police officers said, he was one of the men who came to Josh's house the other time the interrogated me, "would you please take a seat?"

I slowly moved over to the chair that was closet to the door, just incase.

"Don't be afraid" Detective Hauer said, noticing my attitude, "we're just trying to get to the bottom of this, and we have to do it fast?"

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounded a little horse, but it didn't help with everyone in the room staring down on me.

He blew out a deep breath and then sat down in the chair beside me. Then he pulled out a folded sheet of paper and placed it slid it next to me.

"We have reason to believe that whoever is doing this to you has fled the country" he said without making eye contact with me.

"Why would they flee the country?" I asked.

"Well, at first we thought that it was to hide out for a while. And just to be sure, we went over a few of the files we had on Billings and everything that has been previously happening in Billings. We then interrogated each and every member of Billings. That was when we decided to do a little investigation at the Hollis's house, and that was when we found this" he said, gesturing to the sheet of paper, "and now we believe that they left to country not to flee from it, but in search of something."

"Me" I said lowly.

Detective Hauer didn't say anything, but I knew my answer. Yes, they did flee the country in search of me.

"So where are they?" I asked, training my eyes on the folded sheet of paper.

"We have reason to believe that they are here, in Italy" he said.

And the second he did, my body completely shuttered. They were here. In Italy. The place where we thought would be the most safest was actually the worse place to be.

"Read the letter Reed" Detective Hauer said.

Unsteadily, I reached for the folded paper and opened it up.

Before I got to reading Detective Hauer told the police officers to wait outside, that he wanted to be alone with me for a second.

I looked at the note and realized something different about this one than the other one. In this letter, the words were taking from bits and pieces of magazines and newspaper articles and other things, where as the other one was wasn't.

**Very cute, **

**So, u thought that u could leave the country without me knowing?**

**Well think again, and now because you made me work twice as hard, I'm **

**going to get you twice as good. And now, I'm not going to make you suffer,**

**I'm going to make all of you suffer. And thanks to one of you little**

**Billing's friends, I know just where to find you. **

**So I guess I'll see you when I do, in Italy. **

**So I hope you enjoy your little vacation Reed,**

**Because this well be your last…**

**-Love, **

**Someone close. **

"And you cant find this person!?" I yelled, and crumbled up the paper and then threw it on the floor.

"Reed, you have to understand how complex this person is" he said.

"But he knows where I am!" I yelled louder, standing up and pacing, "he knows where Josh's family is, he can hurt them!"

"We will do our best to protect you" he said, walking after me, "But the main thing is to stay calm.

"How can I when the people I love are in danger! Because of me!?"

"You have to try" he said soothingly.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt" I said, turning around to him with my eyelids stinging.

"And we wont let that happen" he said, "we will never"

"Do you promise?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I promise" Detective Hauer said, placing his hands on my shoulder, "I will do my best"

The next few hours consisted of talking, talking, and more talking. Each and everyone of the police officers asked me questions that they had obviously made up themselves, and each answer would lead to new questions. They asked me who I thought did that to my room, when I told them I thought it was Amberly, they told me that I was wrong. Even though I had every reason to believe that Amberly was the only girl in Billings who would ever want me to get kicked out because of pass experiences, she would have never tried to kill me. So it took them even longer trying to figure out which Billings member did this to me. I immediately ruled out all of the new girls because they weren't here long enough to hate me, and I was left with Constance, Missy, Kiki, and Lorna. Constance was a immediate rule out because I was her best friend, and she would never do something like that to me, and that only left Kiki, Missy and Lorna.

Which the police had to investigate on even further, and that took even more of my time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Josh asked as we walked out of the restaurant and into the cool night breeze.

When Josh and the rest of his family came home, the police officers were gone and I was locked up in my room. Josh told me that he wanted to take me out to dinner since our little 'vacation' was cut a little short. So he took me to a restaurant called The Zeppelin Restaurant, he said it was supposed to have really good spaghetti, and after the day I had, that was really the only thing I was in the mood for.

"Reed?" Josh asked.

"Huh?" I said, turning to him.

He smiled.

"There is a little park only a few blocks down from here," Josh said, "they are supposed to be having a fire-work display tonight"

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

Josh shrugged, "Hunter told me that they had it every night"

We headed into the direction of the park, Josh said he knew a short cut, but in the back of my head, it felt like someone was following me. I kept turning around, but no one would be behind me, so I turned back around again.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked after my fifth time of turning around.

"I'm fine" I said shaking my head and then looking at him, "just thought I saw something"

Then out of nowhere, it felt like someone pulled me back, and I fell on the floor.

"Reed!" Josh yelled, and bent down to help me.

"Help her and I'll shoot" a deep voice said. Josh looked up and his face was mortified. A black figure emerged from behind into the light, and I caught a glimpse of his face, but I have never seen him in my life.

"Who are you?" I asked looking up. The guy reached down and pulled me up, then held me close to him.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he said.

"I don't know" Josh said, shaking his head as if trying to recall something. Something from the way past.

I could feel something being pressed up against the small of my back, and I was sure than ever it was a gun.

"You don't remember me, Joshy?" the guy asked, "maybe you'd remember my brother"

"Who?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hollis! I know you remember him!" the guy said behind me, he sounded outraged, "you took away someone that I loved, now I'm going to let you know how it feels!"

"Leave her alone!" Josh said, getting closer to the person. He obviously knew who this guy was.

"No!" he said, backing up, "remember me now Hollis?"

"What do you want from him?" I asked, this was the first time in a long time I saw Josh so beat up. And I wanted to do anything to help, even if I was the one being held at gunpoint.

"Revenge" was the simple answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First I would like to say I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But I had so many things I had to do, and especially with the end of the year only two weeks away, it was complete chaos. Anyway, what do you think?**

**Here are a few questions. **

**1. Who do you think would want revenge on Josh?**

**2. Do you think that this person has a connection with Reed, too? **

**3. Now we know that Reed was wrong, which billings girl do you think helped out in trying to hurt Reed?**

**I really hoped you like this chapter, and again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **

**And as always, help me with my spelling and grammar, as you can see I'm not the best at it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I loved them : )**

**Don't forget the questions. **

**~Pegasus**


	26. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

"Revenge?" Josh retorted just as lifeless and meaningless as he looked, "revenge on what?"

"On what!?" The guy asked outraged, he jammed the tip of the gun further into my back and a flash of pain crossed across my face. Josh looked at me with such hopelessness and despair.

"Don't hurt her" he said, "she had nothing to do with this"

"But you love her" the guy said, "and that gives me more than enough reason to pull this trigger"

A look of realization came upon Josh's face. Although the guy may have hinted to it before, Josh had no idea that there was a gun behind my back. He shook his head as if he was trying to compute all of this and then looked into my eyes. I could feel a tear leaving my eyelids and making its way down my cheeks, and when Josh saw that, his emotion changed. He went from sad and hopeless to angry and livid.

"She had nothing to do with this" Josh said again, this time his jaw clenched and his hands in fists, "leave her alone"

The guy behind didn't seem the least bit intimidated, he just stayed his ground and made me stay with him. He was tapping his feet on the floor in a _tip tap_ way, as if he was mocking Josh and daring him to steep closer. And Josh, being the protective type, move even closer to the guy with his expression looking like it was ready to kill. And the guy, being the mocking type, backed up and a low laugh escaped from his lips.

"If you move, I will kill her" the guy said, saying the last part as slow and as harsh as possible.

Josh stepped closer, probably thinking that the guy was bluffing; but he jammed the gun tip even further in my back, telling me he wasn't.

"Josh" I shrieked from the pain of the gun being jabbed in my back and the horror of being placed in a hospital again, "please"

Josh looked at me with hurtful eyes, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. His expression showed everything. He didn't want to lose me, just like I didn't want to lose him. He would go crazy if I was killed, or even hurt. He couldn't go on without me in his life, and I wouldn't be able to if the situation was reversed.

So just like that, Josh stop and stayed in his place.

"I'm glad you know when someone is bluffing and when someone isn't, Hollis" the boy said.

"Just don't hurt her" Josh said, not dropping his glance from my face.

"I'm not going to make that promise" the guy said, "not the way you hurt my brother"

"I didn't do that!" Josh yelled, "he committed suicide, I just met him like that"

When Josh said that, my mind went back to the night Josh was arrested for supposedly killing Thomas. It was the same night that Noelle told me the reason Josh came to Easton, and the night I found his pills.

The guy who they were talking about was Josh's old roommate, the one he got when he was at his old school. The one that killed himself and caused everyone to think it was Josh who killed him. The reason Josh was so messed up now and had to take the pills in the first place. That was him, and this was his brother holding me.

And just like that I hated that guy. And even though I never knew him, I hated him with every fiber of my being. I hated him for making a mockery of Josh, and for causing him so much pain. I hated him for being the reason why Josh now has to take 5different mood pills each day, and would hurt someone he loves if he didn't. I hated him for everything bad that happened to Josh, and I hate him for skewering up Josh's life. And most importantly I hated him for his brother. I hated him for holding me hostage against Josh. I hated him blaming Josh for a crime he obviously didn't commit.

"Your brother killed himself!" I spat out like venom.

Josh looked at me obviously surprised. But the rage in my eyes showed him that I had every reason to be upset.

"He didn't kill himself!" the guy said, "Your boyfriend killed him"

"If Josh really did kill him, don't you think that he would be locked up right now?" I said, testing his theory.

"Of course he wouldn't" the guy said, "he's rich, he could pay his way out"

"But the newspapers said that they didn't have enough proof to arrest Josh, so obviously he didn't do it" I said.

"Screw the newspapers!" the guy said.

Then he loosed his grip on me, and pushed me right to the ground with all his strength. There was a big _thud!_

"Reed!" Josh yelled, he was by my side in a second and was checking my body. Mostly my stomach to make sure that my stitches hadn't popped out, again.

"I'm fine" I said again and again to a worrisome Josh.

He slowly helped me up and held me tight.

I looked at the guy.

He was wearing black sacks, black shoes, and a black sweater over him. His hair black hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and his brown eyes were raging. And in his hand, was a PS2 Light Gun pointing straight at us.

"Let her go" Josh said, positioning me so that I was behind him and he was standing in front of me in a protective stance.

"But I wasn't done with my story, Hollis" the guy said, "and I'm sure Reed would love to hear the rest"

Shivers went up my spine as the guy said my name, and for a split second I wondered how he knew it. And then I remembered who I was and all the trouble I caused.

_Of course he knows my name_ I though to myself, _who doesn't. _

"As I was saying" the guy said, his cold brown eyes now placed on my face, "of course your precious boyfriend wouldn't be put to jail, he's rich. Unlike my family, who was struggling just to get my brother through that stupid school."

"You came on vacations with us!" Josh recalled.

"Do you have any idea how much it caused for us to go? Do you know how much my parents had to give up just to keep the charade that we were a family with money? Do you know about all the things I had to give up? My brother had to give up? Or even my little sister? We were lucky that my brother got a scholarship to that school. That's how we got by, with luck."

"Your family was poor?" Josh asked, completely confused.

"Your roommate didn't tell you did he? Why would he? For you to make fun of him?" the guy spat.

"Josh wouldn't have made fun of him" I defended, "he never made fun of me"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know your story. Average girl from a average town gets the chance of a lifetime to go to a rich people school. She goes, meets the most popular girl there and they become friends. Capture the heart of one of the most popular and richest guy there and is instantly treated like a princess with rich friends who buy her anything she wants. Its all been done before"

I was in complete shock about what he just said, though every part of it was true. I just cant believe he said it.

"So, what are you going to do know? You have us in a deserted corner at night, and everyone thinks we're at the park. You going to kill us?" Josh asked. He seemed a little bit more confident than usual, like he knew something that I didn't.

"No" the guy said with a simple smile, "I'm going to kill her"

Just as he said that, two policemen jumped from behind a car and tackled him to the ground.

"Ohmigod!" I screeched.

Josh turned around to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Josh" I said, with tears starting to stream its way down.

"Its okay" Josh said, burying my head in his chest, "its over"

"He could have killed us" I yelled, and clung tighter to Josh.

"But he didn't" Josh said, holding me even closer to him.

"Good job, Joshua" a familiar voice said, it sounded like Detective Hauer. What was he doing here?

"He has a sister" Josh said, "I think she had something to do with this"

"We'll check into that" he said, "but for right now, get her home"

Josh led me towards a car, and I heard someone step out.

"Thanks Hunter" Josh said.

"Anytime" a familiar voice replied, Hunter's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in one of the chairs in Hunter's living room. Josh walked over to me and placed a cover over me and told me to rest while he went to talk to Detective Hauer.

While I was laying down, Hunter walked up and sat down Indian-style on the floor in front of me.

"You had quite a day didn't you?" he asked, reaching up and pulling a strand of hair away from my face.

"Why did Josh thank you?" I asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll let him tell you that"

"But I want to thank you too" I protested, "you saved my life, I think"

"Reed I care about you" Hunter said, "of course I would try to save your life"

"So-" I started, and then was interrupted by Detective Hauer.

"Reed" he said in his regular deep voice, "is it true that every Billings president gets a list of girls who Billings will be housing, and that list has all their information on it?"

I looked at him, scared of what to say next. Was he supposed to know about it? Or was it just a Billing's secret? Would I be kicked out of Billings because he knew about it?

Detective Hauer looked at me, and he knew I wasn't going to speak. So he tried a different perspective.

"Reed I need that CD" he said more urgently.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know how I said that this was a inside job?" he asked.

I nodded.

"One of the girls in Billings is that guy's sister. And we need to find out which one so that we can arrest her. Reed, we need that CD, or else she will hurt you. Again."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What did you think? I like this chapter, its very elaborate: )**

**So… I really only have two questions. **

**1. How do you think that Hunter saved Reed and Josh's lives?**

**2. Should Reed give the him the CD? I mean yea it might help him, but it also has all the Billings secret on it. And if someone finds out about those secrets, well something bad might happen. **

**I would ask you which new girl do you think it is, but I cant considering I didn't name all the new girls. So… yeah. **

**Anyway, please check for spelling and grammar, as always: )**

**And I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. **

**Don't forget the questions and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**~Pegasus**


	27. Preparing

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

I just stared into the eyes of an impatient Detective Hauer, as he waited for me to hand him the Billings CD. But how could he expect me to do something like that? I mean seriously, this is Billings we're talking about. This is one of Easton Academy's most elite and exclusive buildings on the entire campus, and he expects me to just give away the CD that makes this building so important? He wants me to hand all the secrets and mysteries of this building, just so that he could figure out who the girl was? Fat chance!

"Reed" Detective Hauer said in an impatient and agonizing way, "can you hand over the CD?"

"No" I said quickly.

Josh's head snapped around to me and he looked eyes with me.

_Reed, are you kidding me?_ His eyes were saying; _give him the CD so you can end this mess. _

"And why is that?" Detective Hauer asked, grabbing my attention again.

I looked from Josh's glaring eyes to Detective Hauer's glaring eyes.

"Because Noelle has the CD" I said quickly, avoiding each of their glares.

"Well can you please contact Ms. Lange so that we can retrieve the CD from her?" Detective Hauer asked, trying his best to hide the frustrated tone in his voice. But if he was so frustrated about working the case, why didn't he just stop working with teenagers altogether and work on more adult cases?

"Sure" my voice squeaky from just lying to a police officer. I walked right past Detective Hauer and Josh, with his glaring eyes following me, and ran upstairs to the room Josh and I were sharing.

The second I got in the room, I slammed the door behind me and ran towards my backpack that was pressed up against the headboard of our bed. My first thought was to dig through my backpack and get the CD that they were looking for, just incase Josh came and decided to make sure I wasn't lying. But then my second thought sounded much better.

"Please, pick up" I said into my phone, about a few seconds after dialing Noelle's number. The phone was going on for its fourth ring, and I was pretty convinced that she wasn't going to answer.

"Yes, Reed?" Noelle finally answered; she seemed a little tired herself.

"Noelle, I need your help" I said desperately and in a rush.

"Ah, Glass licker. You need _my _help now? So what'd you do this time, fight with Josh? Fight with his family? Got caught stealing some precious jewels?" Noelle asked sarcastically.

"Try almost giving up the Billings' CD that had all of our secrets on it!" How's that for sarcastic desperate.

"You did what!?" Noelle spat into the phone.

"I didn't do anything. I was about to, but I didn't"

"Reed, only you could turn a vacation into some disaster"

"Noelle could you please help me!" I begged, ignoring her harsh remark.

"What do you want me to do? You're the one who gave them the CD, I can't do anything now"

"I didn't _give_ them the CD" I said, saying each word to her slowly as if she was a toddler who was learning to read a book, "I was _about _to. That is why I'm calling you"

"Where is the CD?" Noelle asked.

"In my backpack, but I told them you have it"

"Reed, what ever you do, Do not give them the CD" Noelle said, "That thing has information on it since the very beginning of Billings"

"I know, I know" I said aggravated. Did she seriously think that I was still that naïve little sophomore who came here from Pennsylvania a few years back? After all the deaths and near deaths experiences I had, she of anyone should have known how much I've changed. I was no longer that little girl who believed everything someone tells her, I'm different know. And Noelle should've known that.

"So what do you want me to do?" Noelle asked after a few short moments of me being silent.

"I was hoping that you could tell me what to do" I said, maybe I've changed, but not enough to handle something this big.

"Well why do they want the CD?" Noelle asked, probably trying to look at the situation from every angle.

"Well" I started, and told Noelle the entire story. From me running fleeing to Italy to get away from my crazy stalker to Josh and me nearly being attacked by the crazy stalker. Noelle was quite on the other end, but I didn't think that something like this really interested her. To her, it probably seemed like a real life version of CSI or The Closer, nothing of importance. But Noelle was a really good listener, and it kinda made me feel like it was Josh on the other end. He would always call me and ask about my day, and when I talk to him he was always silent.

When I was finally done, I heard Noelle take in a slow breath and then let it out.

"Do they really need your CD" Noelle asked, "I mean can't they just call Easton and have them send in a file of every girl in Billings. That way, you CD is secure and they get what they are looking for"

I thought for a second about what Noelle just said, and she was right. If they really wanted to find out who this person was, they would have already had a fax sent out to Headmaster Layette asking for a file of every girl in Billings. It would have been a lot easier and faster than to ask me for the CD. And a lot less aggravating too. Then I thought of something.

"Noelle" I said, "what if they wanted the CD for more than just to find out who this girl was"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Everything wrong that has ever happened at Easton had been caused by a Billings girl. The murders the almost deaths, the convicts. All has some kind of connection to Billings. And like you said, this CD holds all the information on it since Billings was born. What if they want to use the CD to find out why these girls are the way they are, and then try to shut Billings down?"

Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself, but all these things were possible.

"Reed, slow down." Noelle said, "They can't shut Billings down even if they wanted too. Remember last time they tried to do that, they ended up having to leave the Billings alone."

"They only left Billings alone because we had that fundraiser. I don't think we could do that again this year, especially with the new headmaster and all."

"Okay" Noelle said, "The only thing I could really see you doing is destroying the CD"

"What?" was Noelle crazy or did she really want me to destroy the CD?

"Reed, you have too. If you hide it, they would only find it when you're not looking."

"How am I supposed to destroy it?" I asked. I can't believe I was actually considering this option.

"You've done it before. Remember back in you Junior year when I kicked you out of Billings and how you broke the CD in half, just do that"

"But…" I started, trying to think this through.

"But nothing Reed. Look, I'll order a new CD right now. But you have to destroy that one that you have"

"Okay" I said.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow to get an update"

"Sure" I said laughing a little to myself.

Noelle hung up the phone and then so did I.

"Destroy the CD?" I thought to myself, looking at my bag where the CD was being kept safe. Noelle was probably right. I meant this man is a Detective, he would probably find someway to retrieve it when I wasn't looking.

Slowly, I reached for my bag and pulled out the neon colored CD case that held the Billings' CD in it. While taking the CD out of its case, I thought of all the pro's and con's of breaking the CD. My con's were outweighing my pro's and I was about to have second thoughts on breaking the CD. That was until I heard footsteps making its way down the hall and someone calling my name.

"Reed" the voice said, it belonged to Josh.

Without thinking, or removing my eyes from the door, I snapped the CD in half and threw it right into the little trashcan that was next to our bed.

Josh opened the door and walked into the room. He looked at me suspiciously as if I had done something wrong. Like say breaking a CD and throwing it in the trash. Not to mention that the CD I threw away was the same CD that the police officers needed. But thank God Josh didn't know anything about that.

"Reed, why didn't you give him the CD?" Josh asked, his eyes weren't as glaring as before, but they still were pretty mad.

"Like I said, Noelle has it" I said it so coolly that for a second I actually believed myself.

"I saw it in your backpack" Josh said, as he made his way over to my bag and started digging in it. He didn't seem to find anything, and then he looked on the side of my bag where the now empty CD case was now lying opened. He picked it up and lifted for me to see.

"Why is this case empty?" he asked.

"Because Noelle has the CD" I repeated, but this time not bothering to look in his direction.

"Reed, don't lie to me" Josh said, "They are just trying to help you"

"If they are just trying to help me why do they need the CD? Why can't they just ask our headmaster for a copy of our file, there is really no need for him to look at _my _CD?" I snapped, whirling around to face Josh.

He looked me in the eyes to see as if he was trying to find something. I was right, and I knew that he knew I was right.

I looked at Josh and he looked back at me. Neither of us said anything for a while.

"Can we go to bed?" I asked.

Josh looked at me then smile.

"Sure"

I went to one of my drawers and pulled out a silk light blue spaghetti strap nightgown that had white laces outlining it. Josh went to his drawer and pulled out a plain navy-blue shirt and long plaid pants. I got dressed in the bathroom, and when I came out again, Josh was lying down in the bead waiting for me to lie down with him. I slowly slipped into bed and cuddled up with Josh.

"Don't forget that tomorrow we're going out with Lynn and Gia to get fitted for the wedding outfits" he whispered in my ear. Both Lynn and Gia wanted their wedding to be as soon as possible, so they opted to have it next week -and Gia's birthday also happened to be next week-. At first I was a little hesitant on meeting the _entire_ Hollis family when they came down for the wedding, considering that Hunter and his parents were the only people that I actually met, but Josh told me that the rest of his family were like that. So I guess there was really nothing to be afraid of.

"Reed" Josh said as he reached up and flicked the light switched to turn the light off.

"Yeah?" I said into the darkness.

"Remember the night that Lynn and Gia got engaged, and I asked you which ring you would prefer. The new or the traditional?"

"Yea" I said. Why would he be bringing this up now?

"Did you choose one yet?" he asked, reaching through the dark to find my fingers and linking them with his.

"I thought you said I had a year to choose" I said with a little laugh.

"I know, but I was just wondering if you thought of it yet?"

"Why, I mean it's not like you could propose to me yet. I have to be eighteen, remember?" I recalled from that night. Josh was a little off about what he told me. I wasn't allowed to get married until I was 18, but for proposing there is no age limit.

"Just curious" he said again.

"I'd choose traditional" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's been passed down in your family, and I wouldn't want to be the odd one who broke the chain."

"So traditional?" he asked again.

"Traditional" I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of this one?" Gia asked, pointing to the picture of a woman wearing a white satin wedding dress with a trail for about 3feet. The woman was posing in front of a large mirror and had a crown on her head with made her look even more like a princess.

"Depends" I said, eyeing the dress closer, "do you want a trail that long?"

"Yea" Gia said, laughing at the fact that she was even considering on wearing that dress, "you'd probably see me one minute and my trail in the next five"

"Probably" I said, laughing a little.

"How about you. Did you find a favorite?" Gia asked, slowly stretching her neck so that she could see the page I marked in the catalog.

I backed up a little to give her some room to see, and then I pointed to the dress that I wanted.

"Its sophisticated and elegant at the same time" I said, praising myself for choosing a dress that was still beautiful, but no where near as pretty as the bride's dress.

"Its gorgeous" Gia said, outlining the picture in the catalog, "It would look perfect on you"

In the catalog, there was a picture of a girl standing and posing with her hand on her hip, but the dress is what caught my attention. She was wearing a satin gold dress that was a layered bodice halter top with a line skirt that came just below the ankles. And around the chest region of the dress was a split that showed a small portion of the chest, but not enough to show barely any cleavage, and right below the slit was a beautiful diamond pendant.

"Is the lady done with the guys yet?" Tess asked, walking up to us in a beige short silk satin spaghetti-strap dress that had diamonds outlining the torso area, "I need to get fitted for my dress"

"Fitted" Gia and I said at the same time, "you look amazing"

"Yeah" she said, proud of the double complement she got at the same time, which gave her self-confidence a boost, "but I just want to make sure that this is how the dress is supposed to fit"

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" a short, petite lady asked me with a heavy Caribbean accent. Her skin was shinning like a new penny that had just been pulled out of a bottle of Oxy-clean, and her dark hair was pulled back into a nice little bun.

"Uh, yeah" I said, lifting up the catalog to show her, "I like this dress"

"If you would please follow me" she said, and headed towards the back.

I picked my things up and rested them down on the chair.

"I'll be back" I whispered to Gia. She smiled as I followed the lady to the back room where all the dresses were.

"Wait right here" she said, stopping in front of one of the dressing rooms, "I'm going to get the dress"

I walked inside my dressing room and sat down on the small wooden chair that was at the way end of the little room. I tried counting all the beads on my bracelet that Constance had given me when I came back to Easton last Christmas, that was until I was so rudely interrupted.

"Eh-hem" a voice said. And when I looked up, I saw a smiling Josh looking back at me. He was dressed in a stunning full all white tuxedo, and his shoes were just as white as the outfit.

"Hey" I said, standing and walking over to him.

"Hey" he said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Ready for a wedding" he asked.

"Very" I said, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got home that day from the some Italian bridal store, I went upstairs to hang my new dress up. When I got up there, I met Hunter on my bed waiting for me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, half-heartedly as I walked towards the closet and hung the dress up. When I turned back around, Hunter was right in front of me, with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Reed" he said, searching my eyes, "I love you"

"I knew it!" a voice came from behind Hunter. I looked passed him and saw Josh glaring. But not at me, at Hunter.

"Always trying to steal my girlfriends" Josh said, his teeth clenched together, "Just like always"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, Yeah. Know if I was Josh, and I heard that my cousin was trying to steal someone I loved, I would kill that cousin. But thankfully, I'm not Josh. So what do you think?**

**Should Josh forgive Hunter and let it go, or get mad and make a big scene? And lets not forget, it was Hunter who saved their lives, but does that give him the right to hit on Reed?**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I loved them. And please check for spelling in grammar. I just wanted to inform you that I only have two more chapters after this. So… yeah. **

**I really hope you guys like the story so far. And thanks for the reviews. **

**~Pegasus. **


	28. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

Ever since the night that Hunter told me he loved me, Josh has tried everything in his power to keep me away from him. When ever Hunter would offer us a ride to the mall or to the restaurant for dinner, Josh would either go with Lynn and Gia or his parents. Hunter sometimes try to talk to me and apologize for what happened that night, but Josh would always give me some kind of spontaneous kiss or a tight hug when Hunter is walking up to me. Sometimes its getting hard for me to see Josh, much less spend time with him. With the wedding coming up, Josh's family has been flying in from all over just to see Lynn and Gia become spouses. Which means that Josh has to spend a lot of his time talking to his family, most of who are really nice to me.

I walked into the kitchen of Hunter's house just to get some peace and quite. This seemed to be the only place that I could actually be to myself and hear myself think, out there is just party, party, party.

I walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened the bottom half where dozens of ice-cold waters were being stored. I took one out and poured it inside a pink plastic cup.

"Just one more day" I told myself while talking a sip of my water.

"You too?" someone said behind me.

I snapped my head around and saw a tired Gia giving me a weak smile as she made her way into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"And how is the bride-to-be?" I asked with a little sarcasm, hoping to boost up her spirit, and in turn boosting mine.

"Tired, bored, overworked, and unnoticed" Gia said, showing no happiness in her voice whatsoever.

"Feel out of placed too, uh?"

"Its just that they have their family here, and they've known each other since before birth. So I kinda feel like a outsider when they talk to each other" she said, adding in a shrug.

"I know how you feel" I said, looking down at my cup of water and remembering the first time I'd met Josh's family. It seemed like for one split second his family is happy to meet you, and then for the rest you just blend into the background. That's why its so easy for Gia and I to relate, we both are the newest editions to the Hollis family; and soon Gia will be permanent.

"So I heard that Josh almost killed Hunter" Gia said, changing the subject, "care to explain?"

I looked at her and smiled. Of course she would know, Lynn told her, and Josh told Lynn.

"Nothing big," I said, shaking my head and recalling that night's events, "Josh just yelled at Hunter and told him to stay away from me. He looked like he was about to punch him, but he wouldn't have done that with me in the room. So that's pretty much it"

"Wow, I expected that Josh did much more damage than that"

"He didn't want to make a big scene" I shrugged.

Just then Lynn came into the kitchen with a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. His blond hair looked like it had been rustled through and he looked a little tipsy from all the drinking.

"There you are" Lynn said smiling over to Gia. He quickly made his way towards her, rested both items in his hands on the kitchen table and took her by the hands.

"Hey there" she said, fighting a smile.

"Hey" he said, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "ready for bed?"

"Yes" she said relived.

Lynn took her and headed towards the kitchen door with her.

"Josh is still talking with my uncle" Lynn said, turning to face me, "he'll be here in a few"

I nodded, then Lynn turned around with Gia and headed upstairs.

When they left, I looked at the glass and wished that Josh would just come so we could go to bed already. The clock was inching towards 1 o'clock.

Behind me, I heard the door of the kitchen open up. I perked up, hoping that it was Josh. When I turned around, to my disappointment, it was Hunter. His eyes locked with mine and low smile formed from the corner of his lips.

"You still up?" Hunter asked in a low voice as if he was whispering, "I expected you to be asleep by now"

"No" I said, shaking my head, "just kicking it back in the kitchen, I mean unless you want to find your cousin"

Kicking it back?

"Now why would I go looking for trouble?" Hunter asked, half-smiling.

"I wish he would come" I whispered to myself, outlining the tip of my cup filled with water.

"Actually, Reed. Can I talk to you?"

I turned around and looked into Hunter's intense blue eyes, they were staring at me as if he was looking past my eyes and into my soul. It was kinda scary.

"Is it about that night?"

"I really didn't want to talk about that" Hunter said, contradicting my thought. Thank God.

"Well, can I ask you something?" I said. The question that has been bothering me ever since that night when Josh almost killed Hunter, "Do you really love me?"

Hunter's eyes immediately averted from my eyes to his shoes, it stayed there for a good six seconds until he looked back into my eyes.

"Well….yea" he said, "I mean I know I only knew you for like a few weeks, but I really like you. And yeah, I guess I do love you"

Poor kid, doesn't even know what love means. Reminds me of someone…

"So you'd rather Josh kill you than to stop "loving" me?" I asked, adding air quotations around loving.

"I guess" he said, not sounding sure at all.

I looked down and decided that Josh wasn't coming soon, so I'd better go to bed now with the wedding being tomorrow.

"Goodnight" I said, walking right past Hunter without even looking at him and heading towards our room. I accidentally bumped into a few family members, but they just quickly apologized and went back to socializing with each other.

"Completely out of place" I whispered to myself as I headed up the long stairs.

When I got to my room I quickly changed out of my black halter neck cocktail dress and slipped into a white spaghetti strap shirt and plaid shorts.

_I just hope that I get to see Josh before the wedding_ was my last thought before I tried entering a deep and passionate sleep. But all I could do was think about Josh, where he was, what he was doing, and why he wasn't with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up only to find Josh's half of the bed empty, in fact, it looked like it hadn't been touched. My emotion immediately changed from curious to anger. Why the hell wasn't Josh here last night!? Would it have killed him to at least tell me where he was going so I didn't have to worry like this? Some boyfriend.

I slowly got out of bed and tried to control myself so that I wouldn't yell out loud and make a screen. Though there was no one in here so who would care if I did or not. Finally, I decided that for the rest of the day I would ignore Josh, if I could find him, and let him know what it felt like to be alone. I decided that when it was time for Josh to walk me down the isle, I would not even look at him, just straight ahead. And when it was time for couples to dance at the reception, I would refuse to.

Something inside my head told me not to do all these things, that it sounded to kiddush, but another thing told me that this is what Josh deserved for leaving me all night. And some how that feeling was dominate.

I looked at the clock. 6:23, all the girls were supposed to be leaving for the spa at 7:00.

Lying on top of my bed for me to wear was a beige short sleeve knit tunic, black skinny jeans, and black stilettos.

When I was done getting dressed I took my black sweater and walked into the driveway where everyone was waiting for me. Gia was the first to come up to me. Actually, ever since Josh's family came, we've been spending a lot of time with each other.

"I'm guessing that Josh didn't show?" Gia asked worried, she probably noticed the frustrated look on my face.

"I have no idea where he could be" I said, not bother to look at her. If I did, I would have a huge break down in front of everyone, and I wasn't ready for that portion of the day.

"Well, its okay" Gia said, wrapping her arm around me in a mothering way, "today we'll have fun at the spa, get our hair done, have an amazing wedding, and eat all night long"

"Yeah" I said smiling a little, "I hope"

"Come on" Gia said, dragging me to the limo that was waiting on us with the rest of the girls inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived to the Assisi Italy Wedding Chapel in a long black stretch limo at 2:15, 45minutes before the wedding officially started. Gia and I were in the first limo and all the other bridesmaids were in the limo behind us.

"I cant believe I'm going to be Mrs. Gia Hollis in just a few hours" Gia said exclaimed. I was happy for her. She was finally becoming what I can tell she always wanted to be, Lynn's wife.

"Congratulations!" I said, taking her hand and squeezing it for good luck. Gia looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was a strapless pure white dress with a long trial and diamonds were creating a swirl design all through the dress. Her black hair was pinned up into a tight ponytail with side bangs coming down. And in the front, her hair was clipped with a barrette that looked like a tiara. She really did look like a princess today.

"You look so beautiful" she said smiling at me. I, not looking as amazing as Gia, was wearing the picture that I saw in the catalog the day we went to the wedding place. A satin gold dress that was a layered bodice halter top with a line skirt that came just below the ankles. And around the chest region of the dress was a split that showed a small portion of the chest, but not enough to show barely any cleavage, and right below the slit was a beautiful diamond pendant. I looked exactly like the lady in the picture even right down to the my hair that was wavy and pulled back into a loose bun.

As the limo stopped I looked up to the tall white temple and noticed a familiar figure pressed up against the double doors of the huge building. The figure was wearing a crisp all white tuxedo with a long white necktie, and his hair was gelled so that the curls that would usually be bouncing around were now calm and behaving.

"Josh" I whispered.

He had a video camera and it looks like he was looking through the previous things in it through the screen.

The driver of the limo stepped across and opened the door for Gia and I to get out. The second I did, Josh's head snapped up and he locked eyes with me. His lips that were one pressed into a thin line were about to form a smile, but then I changed my glance and looked on something else, anything else. And to my surprise, they landed on Hunter, who happened to be watching me the entire time. I knew that later Josh would ask me what was wrong, but for right now I was still ignoring him.

Hunter was dressed exactly like Josh, except for his usual spikes were now flattened and put in a style that made him look Abercrombie-worthy. He started walking towards me, and from the corner of my eyes I could see Josh trying to get my attention and trying to call me over, but I kept my gaze fixed on Hunter.

"Hey" he said, his smile brighter than ever as reached me, "you look absolutely beautiful"

I blushed a little.

"You look very handsome yourself" I said.

Hunter gazed into my eyes for a few seconds, then he looked up and looked down at me with a rushed look.

"I have to go" he said, taking my hand and squeezing it, "I'll see you inside"

Before I had a chance to say anything else, Hunter was headed inside the chapel.

"Hey" a beautiful angelic voice said behind me. I turned around and looked into the eyes of a sad and hurt Josh.

I was about to say something, but then I remembered I was ignoring him and just stared at him.

"You okay?" he asked, completely concerned.

I nodded.

"Listen" he started, "I'm sorry I wasn't in bed last night, but I had to-"

"In places everyone" Mr. Hollis said, resting his hand on his son's shoulder, "the wedding's about to begin"

All the guests were on the other side of the chapel and entering from there, so we had to wait out back. When they were sure all the guests were seated inside, they had us wait inside the hallway until it was time to begin. The hallway was tall and arched and was painted a shimmer gold. It had large red pews in front of each large window, with plants on either sides of the pews. It also had paintings of old priests hung up over the windows. It was a little bit of beauty and old mixed in one, and it was amazing.

"Line up" Mr. Hollis said, telling us to get next to the people that we were supposed to be walking down the aisle with, Josh and I were in the front. While standing in the front, I didn't even lay an eye on josh, I just kept looking anywhere else but at him. For a while I started looking for Gia, but then I remembered that she was probably in a completely different room getting ready to walk down the aisle. So finally, after running out of options, I took a little glimpse at Josh; he was looking at me, but didn't say anything. Finally after what felt like minutes without talking, Josh opened his mouth.

"Listen, Reed…" he started, just as he was about to say something, the big oak doors of the chapel opened up, and we knew it was time to start walking.

Josh and I took our first steps arm in arm down the long marbled walkway of the big beautiful chapel. The walls were made out of a silver type of marble which had lines going in all directions of it, making it look like the walls had been made a long time ago, which made it feel even more like we were in biblical times. Each of the many pews were put on gray marble pedestals that were just a few inches above the ground, and in each pew were eager family and friends waiting to see two people become married. There were gigantic windows on every other 5 pews, with large plants hanging on either side of it. In the front of the chapel was a large white table that held two tall golden candles on each side of the table. On the table was one small crossed shape candle that was lit. Above the table was a large picture of Jesus in a red robe holding two little baby boys wrapped in white cloth, and beneath the picture it had the scripture 'Do not hinder the little children'.

Before I knew it, Josh and I were at the front of the church and it was time for us to loose arms and go on separate sides. But before we loosed arms Josh squeezed my arms and whispered in my ear.

"We need to talk" and then went on his side, as I went on mine. While the other girls were showing up on my side and the guys showing up on Josh's side, I couldn't help but wonder what Josh wanted to talk about. We haven't really talked in a while but it must be something important. Does he want to break up with me? Or maybe he wanted to tell me that he changed his mine and thinks that he should go back to Yale. Or even that he doesn't think that I should stay around his family because I was putting them all in grave danger.

All these thoughts fluttered in my head and before I knew it, Gia was walking down the isle and people were standing up to watch her. Her father, a tall man with a square chin and black hair, walked her slowly down the aisle. Gia couldn't help but blush as she looked forward at Lynn, who was also blushing a little. I couldn't help but smile as Gia's dad handed her over to Lynn and they walked in front of the priest.

The priest was dressed in his white robe attire and cleared his throat as he began to talk.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started in a low rumbling voice, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God…"

During the ceremony I started toning in and out on what the priest was saying. Who new that standing in a wedding would be so boring? Finally, the part came as to where Lynn was supposed to put the ring on Gia, and when the ring barer came up, I started paying attention again.

Lynn turned to Gia and he held her hand in his.

"Gia" Lynn started loud and clear so that everyone can hear, "the ring that is on your finger is a symbol of our love. This ring was passed down for generations in our family. Every male Hollis must give this to the one that they love, as I have done for you. But now you will not need the ring, for know you are no longer my fiancé"

Lynn took the engagement ring off of Lynn's finger and placed it on the pillow that the ring barer was carrying. He then picked up the marriage ring and placed it on Gia's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed"

Gia did the same as Lynn and said, "With this ring, I thee wed"

"Let us pray" the priest said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh and I were the first to walk out of the chapel, and instead of conversing with everyone he pulled me towards his car.

"Josh" I said, trying to fight him off.

"Reed please" he said, as I continued to take me to his car.

When we got there, he opened the door and I saw a someone. It was a girl and she had her dirty blonde hair cut into a bob that didn't make it past her shoulders. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap cocktail dress with red pumps. Her brown eyes looked sad as she looked up at me.

"Who is that?" I asked backing up. Josh held me steady.

"This is Hunter's ex. And also the reason I don't wan you near him" Josh said.

The girl looked up at me and tried to smile, but what caught my eyes was what she was holding. It was something wrapped up in a silk blanket. It started fidgeting a little and the first thing that came to my mind was a baby. Hunter's baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First I would like to apologize for it taking me so long to write this story. First I had writer's block, but when I was ready to type my internet was shut of because me and my family were moving. It took us a while to move and also a while to set everything up. Okay so what do you think? Here are a few questions. **

**1. Do you really think it's a baby in the blanket?**

**2. Do you think that its Hunter's baby?**

**3. Where do you think Josh was all night? And should Reed forgive him?**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews I got, I love them all. And just a reminder, the next chapter after this is the last one. So…yeah. Then after that chapter I'm going to have a little authors not asking for your suggestions. But, not until you get the last chapter. **

**If you see and spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. I'm okay with being told I'm wrong. And again, sorry for taking so long to update. Don't forget the questions, and thanks for the reviews. **

**Until next chapter, **

**~Pegasus.**

**P.S. Sorry. I messed up a little. I called it Ivy and Hunter's wedding when it should be Gia and Lynn's wedding. Thanks Little-miss-twilight for pointing that out :). It was like I was a completely diff. story.  
**


	29. The Reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Private' Kate Brian Does**

I slowly backed away from the car as I realized what the lady was holding. _'The baby _I thought to myself, _the thing in the blanket is a baby. It has to be!_ I had no idea if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not. But either way I was freaking out. So much that Josh saw me and reached out to steady me.

"You have to see this" Josh whispered in my ear, and as he did, he placed his arms steadily around my waist.

The lady in the car slowly, making sure that she had a tight grip on the blanket and the object inside it, stepped out and stood in front of me. She was just a few inches taller than me, but that was only because she was wearing red pumps, and her dress came up just above her knees. She had red bags under her eyes and was constantly rocking the thing-baby- in her arms. She looked down at the blanket and tried to smile, but I knew that she was more tired than all of us here combined. Before I knew it, I was holding my hands out to take the baby from her. She looked at me and then looked at my hands and smiled. Next thing I knew, the baby was in my hands and I was cradling it.

"Her name is Gabriella" she said as she watched me. She seemed so light and so fragile, I cradled her closer so that there was no chance of her falling. Its funny how much joy or pain a baby could bring. To a mother all she might ever want in her life is a little bundle of joy to love and cherish. But to someone else, a baby may be the last and worst thing they ever wanted.

As the baby kept fidgeting, the blanket that was on her slowly started to come off. After a few more fidgets, I was looking into the eyes of a piercing blue-eyed and brown-haired little baby girl. When she saw me her face turned into a frown and she started making whining noises.

"Sorry" her mom said, quickly taking the girl out of my grasp, "she's not that good with strangers"

"That's okay" I said smiling.

"Isabelle" Josh said, standing behind me, "this is Reed. She's my girlfriend"

"Hi" Isabelle said, "we didn't really have that much of a introduction"

"Hi" I said.

"Josh I really have to go now" Isabelle said, "she has a doctor's appointment"

"Okay" Josh said, taking the baby from her. He opened the back door of her car and rested the baby inside its car seat and then buckled it up. When he was done, he closed the back door. The lady started the engine and then drove off into the oncoming traffic.

"Is that Hunter's daughter?" I asked, slowly turning my head towards Josh.

"Yes" Josh said, wrapping one arm around my waist for support and comfort.

"Does Hunter know?" I asked, looking towards the thin smoke that was left behind after the lady left.

"He knows" Josh said, "but he doesn't choose to accept it"

"But it's his child" I said shaking my head, "he has to. He brought her into this world"

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you. Hunter doesn't care as much about people as he causes them to believe"

I felt so stupid, so used. Here I am thinking that Hunter is a wonderful person, that he cares all about people, when all that is was just a fantasy. Hunter was the exact opposite of what I thought him to be. Instead of kind and caring, he's harsh and mean. I can't believe that I didn't see that in him.

"He has a child" I whispered.

"Lets not talk about it, Reed" Josh said, noticing how I was reacting, "at least not today"

I wasn't plan on talking to Hunter for a long time. I probably won't even look at him for the rest of the time I'm in Italy. I just had so much anger and hatred towards him.

"Come on" Josh said, leading me to one of the limo's, "lets just get something to eat. You look like you need it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lynn and Gia were having there wedding reception in the ballroom of St. Regis Grand Hotel. The ballroom was absolutely gorgeous. Out of the entire room there were only two glass windows, everything else was basically wall to wall. The two large glass window's were placed behind the table where the bride and groom sat. Separating them was a large beige curtain that looked like it had been taking from a theater and placed there. The room was lit by two large chandeliers placed in a straight line in the middle of the room, both were about two feet apart. Besides the chandeliers that lit the room, there was also candles and lamps. Two candles were placed on each table with the centerpiece separating them, and 6 lamps were placed inside of each wall to give the place that glowing feeling. Each regular table was a oval like table which held at most 12 people. The centerpiece of the table was a bouquet of flowers being held up on a tall silver pedestal. The bride and groom's table were pretty much the same, except that instead of being oval it was a long rectangle that faced all the other tables.

Josh and I walked towards the bride and groom's table where Lynn and Gia were already sitting. Josh walked over to Lynn's side and sat at his right, and I sat at Josh's right.

"Congrats bro" Josh said, shaking his brother's hand.

"Thanks" Lynn said, blushing a little.

"I have to use the restroom" Gia said standing up, and then looking at me, "Reed will you come with me?"

I got up and followed Gia out of the ballroom and into the bathroom. We stopped in the freshening up area where they had mirrors and chairs. Gia turned to me.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Gia Hollis?" I asked with a smile.

She blushed a little.

"It feels great" she admitted, "I thought today would never come"

"So where do you two plan on spending your honeymoon?"

"We're going to Fiji" she said excitedly, and before I knew it she was telling me all the fun things there were in Fiji. All I could think about was here and Lynn's future life together. Gia was a great girl and Lynn was a great guy. They would probably have one of the best marriages known to earth, and I'd be right there, envying her.

Not for the fact that she was married to Lynn, but for the fact that she was officially a Hollis. It would be great to marry Josh and have his last name, but he probably wouldn't allow it. He would probably think that we should both go to college and have a head start in our career before we could think of starting a family. Josh always did the right thing, no matter how much it hurt either of us.

When we returned back to the ballroom, the waiters were already serving the first course. I tried to move my dress behind all the other chairs just to get to my seat. Josh smiled up at me when I finally reached my seat.

"So what were you two talking about?" he asked when I finally got settled in my chair.

"Girl stuff" I shrugged.

"Ah" he smiled, and turned towards his plate filled with fishcakes.

To my right, Tori was sitting right next to me. I haven't really seen her much this week. But she didn't notice me considering the fact that she was looking down at her

"Hi, Reed" Tess said, she was on the other side of Tori. The second she heard my name, Tori's head snapped up.

"Hey" she said, tucking her phone into her purse.

"Hi" I said to both of them.

Tess went back to eating, but Tori kept her eyes trained on me.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" she asked with a smirk.

"Funny." I said, "usually Tess is the sneaky one"

"Today we decided to switch" Tori said with a laugh.

Tess looked up at me and there was a little mysterious glare in her eyes.

"Yea" I said, forgetting Tori's question for a second, "I loved the wedding"

"Planning on having one of your own?" Tori asked.

Right after she said that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Josh holding out his phone to me. Even though the phone was pointed my way, his eyes looked like he was scolding his sisters.

I took the phone and looked at the text message on it.

**To: Reed**

**From: Noelle**

**Srry we missed the wedding. Had 2 head back 2 Yale, Dash 2 E.A. **

I texted back

**To: Noelle**

**From: Reed**

**It's ok. It felt like I was ignoring u guys anyway. Have fun at Yale, later. **

She texted back,

**To: Reed**

**From: Noelle**

**U had a psycho chasing after u. Btw, what did they say about Leanne and the girl in Billings who supposedly tried 2 kill u? Connection?**

I had completely forgotten to call Noelle and tell her about the message that Detective Hauer left on my cell.

**To: Noelle**

**From: Reed**

**Supposedly Leanne was connected in all of this. D. H told me that she had given the guy tips on where Josh was and who he was hanging with. Idk, how she got that kind of info. And as for the girl in Billings, she left the country and now they have a warrant to search her house. Hope they find her. The second I step back on American ground I have to head into D.H.'s room for another interrogation. Sucks. **

Noelle replied.

**To: Reed**

**From: Noelle**

**Something tells me ur day is going to get better. Text me with the details of your day later. Bye.**

I replied

**To: Noelle**

**From: Reed**

**Bye. **

I handed the phone back to Josh, and remembered that I owed him a apology.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked.

"I planned on ignoring you for the rest of the day, and I shouldn't have. I should've known there was a reason you didn't come home"

"I was looking for Hunter's ex" he said, "it's the only way you would have believed me"

"I do" I said, "and I'm sorry"

"It's okay" he said smiling, and then kissing me on the cheek, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Josh" Lynn said, standing up, "Come on"

Josh slowly got up and looked down at me.

"I'll be back"

My cell phone buzzed and I reached in my purse to pick it up. Surprisingly, it was Scott.

"Yes?" I said into the phone.

"Just wanted to see how America's latest refugee was doing"

"Is it all over the news?" I asked.

"Nah" he said, "Mom and Dad told me"

"I'm so ready to head back home"

"What's the matter, you don't like spending time with your rich boyfriend and his family?"

"Just miss home. And you"

"Yea right" Scott laughed.

"So I heard that the girl the police was after fled the country" Scott said.

"Yes, and now I think that all my drama is about to start all over again"

"That's what you get for going to eat-me-Easton"

"Yeah. Thanks for the comfort"

"Anyway, I have to go. Becky is waiting for me"

"Who's Becky?"

"My new girlfriend" Scott said, sounding so proud of herself, "you'll meet her during Christmas. You are coming home for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah" I said. I needed to be at home, under my parents roof, fully protected.

"Have fun today" Scott said. And before I got to ask him what he meant by that, he hung up. I placed my phone back into my purse and looked upfront. Josh was standing on stage with a spotlight on him, and a mike in his hand.

"Good evening" Josh said, which automatically got everyone's attention, "I would like to start off with a toast to the bride and groom. Gia, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are so glad that you are now apart of the Hollis family"

There were cheers and murmurs throughout the ballroom.

"To Lynn and Gia" Josh said, "may their marriage be a happy one"

Everyone raised their glasses and participated in the toast.

"Next" Josh said, "I would like to make an announcement. Reed will you come here please?"

Heads turned towards me. All with excited expressions on their faces. Josh walked through the tables, took my hand, and led me to the stage. Looking at everyone, my face started to blush.

Josh turned towards me.

"Reed" Josh said, "I've known you ever since you came to Easton, and I loved you the second I laid my eyes on you. We've been through ups and downs but we got through all of them, together. Reed, you are the only person I've ever loved this much, and I known that you feel the same way about me." then Josh did the same thing Lynn did a few weeks before and pulled out the small velvet box, "as you know, this ring has been passed down for many generations. As you've seen, Lynn gave it to Gia, just as my dad gave it to my mom. And now, I want it to be yours."

Josh knelt down on one knee, and locked his eyes with mine.

"Will you marry me?"


	30. Author's Note

Okay, so as some of you may have notice the chapter 'The Reception' was the last chapter of this story. I only did that because it's summer and I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling, so I didn't want to make you guys wait so long just for the next chapter. Originally, I wasn't planning on having the last chapter left as a cliff hanger, and I'm sorry for those of you who don't like cliff hangers. I was just going to have Josh and Reed return to the U. S. A without any problems, but I figured I needed something to jump-start my next story with. And yes, there is a sequel to this story. The sequel will have different locations and will be all about Josh and Reed before, during, and after they are married. So it will have a few more chapters than this one. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing each chapter I had, the reviews were all great and they all inspired me to write more and more. And thank you to everyone who subscribed and added me on their favorites, it made me feel like I was doing something right. So that's pretty much it, and don't worry, my other story will be coming out soon. So be on the look out for 'Resolution'. But, I'm having a little dilemma. In the next story:

1. Should Reed still be in high school.

2. Reed be out of school.

The only problem with the second one is that we would miss a lot of Reed and her senior year experience. And the problem with the first one is that Reed cant legally really get married while she is still in high-school. So please let me know your opinion.

Thank you again for all the great reviews I got, you guys are amazing.

Until next story,

-Pegasus.


End file.
